The One That Survived
by XxMeWxX4444
Summary: This story starts out with a massacre. I'm not going to lie and say there was no blood split. No, there was blood covering EVERYTHING. An entire clan was murdered during the Third Shinobi World War. But, was it really just for the war? Or was it a long standing gudge that the Rock had on the Leaf? KakashixOC
1. Chapter 1

**_~Chapter 1~_**

_Blood….blood is….everywhere._

I stared straight ahead with my wide, frightened ten-year-old eyes brimming with tears and reflecting fear and despair. My entire clan. Slaughtered. _I'm only alive because of the stray puppy being caught in the fence…._ I thought, flashing back to the small black furry puppy with a six sided white star on its head, a white underbelly and muzzle with three stripes on its fluffy tail.

That dog is currently in my jacket, trembling in fear as well. He had kept flowing me after I insisted it run home. I then asked if he wanted to stay with me and I knew my parents would let me keep him after I told them what happened.

_But….they're all dead._

In fact, I was standing right next to my parent's corpses at this very moment, seeing their life blood pooling around them. _Why would someone kill my entire clan?!_ I screamed inside my head.

I saw a shadow up ahead suddenly and my head snapped up, my right eye burning instantly as the red hue of it glowed brightly. I could see them. There were four men, all with headbands from the Hidden Rock Village. No wonder….my clan was a powerful asset to Konohagakure; even if we did not actually live inside the village or the Land of Fire, people of our clan were ninja.

And this stupid Third Shinobi World War is what killed my entire clan….these stupid boulder brains. I'll _kill them all_. At that last thought my eye felt like it had just exploded and I could sense everything within a ten mile radius-the amount of land our clan lived on. I could sense all of my friends, families, teachers, _and everyone's_ dead body. Along with the hundred Rock Ninja that was there.

_"There's one left. Little girl, approximately eleven, white and red hair, one red eye and one gold. Four six, ninety pounds. Beside the bakery."_ I heard one whisper into a headset and all the Rock Ninja started to converge on me as I paid them no mind, whispering to my new puppy.

"How 'bout you stay in my jacket and don't watch this?" I whispered to him and he nodded like he understood me before burrowing into my thick black jacket. Good thing it wasn't my favorite, because it was about to turn red with the blood of my enemies.

As the first one attacked I looked up, drawing the hidden sword attached to my back with such speed it was like a flash before the man fell behind me in two separate, even halves.

I looked up, my features one of a Hinome clan member. My teeth naturally sharper than most at the canine area, one of my eyes blood red while the other is gold, the only natural eye color in the clan, the white-and-red hair. And of course….the markings that varied on the member. I looked down as my arms started to burn to see thick, black, tribal-looking markings appear on my skin. My face also burned and I looked down at the blood on the ground, my parent's blood, to see my face reflected off of it with the light of the full moon. Black rings surrounded both of my eyes like eyeliner with a fang like mark on each one going down to my chin and facing inwards. At the corner of my eyes near my nose a swirly and diamond-like pattern was there.

I smiled down at my reflection, noticing my pupils were slit like a cats, also a normal thing.

_Looks like I finally gained my kekkei genkai._ I thought before all the Shinobi launched at me at once. A good two hundred. Pah, eight-hundred were dead on the ground because of my clan. They think a simple two hundred can kill a girl who is fueled with anger and a need to avenge her clan? If they do, they're idiots.

I sliced through all of them, feeling the extreme strength from my unlocked ability radiate from me. After this battle, I would train to become strong. That way I'm even _more_ powerful while using this eye.

"She's like the rest of the things were!" One guy hissed only to have my body leap in front of him and my hand slice right through his skin of his chest and emerge out his back with his heart gripped in my fist.

I gave a demonic smile before jerking my hand back and ripping it out of his body.

A grin slowly appeared on my face as I went back to slicing and chopping and ripping at every enemy that came near me. I had moved away from my parents bodies though and to the main square. Somehow, that had remained free of bodies. I refused to desecrate the ones of my fallen brethren.

"You're the last one." I told a blond-headed one with an evil grin. He looked completely frightened. And….I disappeared.

He let out a shaky breath before a squelching sound burst through the empty village of the Hinome clan. My entire forearm from wrist to elbow was lodged into his brain, my hand sticking out right at the center of his forehead. I removed it as his body froze, becoming lifeless as he fell to the ground, dead.

I chuckled, looking around me. That's what they deserved. I heard the sound of breathing twenty feet away in an alley and I appeared next to it, my speed enhanced greatly. Below me was my younger sister who was only eight years old and hugging the pink rabbit she's had since birth to her blood soaked chest. Blood was seeping from her lips and I could see the large rip in clothing on her front from where a blade had attacked her. I stared down at her, tears pricking at my eyes as she looked up, fear in her eyes for a second before going to relief then fear again. But not of me.

"Nee-chan, is t-that y-your blood?" She wheezed out. At the shake of my head she let out a breath of relief.

"It's the enemies. I killed them all once I saw what happened. I was busy rescuing this guy." I zipped my hood down some so the puppy could poke its head out. Imouto looked at the puppy, her dulling eyes brightening for a second.

"You saved him? That's good, he's s-so cute….w-what's his name?" She coughed out.

"Whatever you want it to be." I told her, smiling at her warmly. I knew she would die soon. And I couldn't do anything about it. Too much blood was lost already.

"Name him after me, okay?" She said, her voice stronger for a moment as if she was fighting with everything she had for these next few minutes.

"Alright, Chi." I told her, squatting down to ruffle her long, blood-soaked white hair. She smiled at me weakly and then looked my body over once more as I wiped some blood off my arms and face. It was coated so thick you couldn't see any of my markings. Her eyes widened though when I had cleaned enough off.

"Y-you go your kekkei genkai too? I got mine e-earlier. I beat you Nee-chan." She stuck her tongue out in a teasing manner, her left blood-red eye burning brightly as black stars appeared on her cheek bones and a flow-y pattern went down her arms like vines with hearts and flowers attached.

I looked down at her with pride, kissing her forehead as I felt the last of her life force being sucked away from just doing that. But I knew that was her last wish, seeing her kekkei genkai and finally beating me at something. She always tried but couldn't. Even when I tried letting her win. "You finally beat me, Chi. Tell mom and dad I said I love them, alright Imouto?" I whispered. She nodded once, humming an okay before her body became lifeless, her soul leaving the flesh.

I stood up, looking down at her with sadness. I looked around, seeing bodies everywhere. No….I won't leave my clan like this.

I picked up Chi's body, making sure her bunny (she had called it Sakura) was still hugged to her chest with limp arms.

I carried her body out towards where the clan training ground was. It was a huge clearing that should do nicely.

I laid her body down, my fingers lightly touching her cheek before I disappeared. I worked until dawn, the sun starting to rise. I had moved every body of every clan member and placed them in rows of a hundred, making six rows and had them all next to their families or loved one. Everyone knew everyone in the clan. We knew who was with whom without even paying attention.

I stepped back, bowing my head as I did the sign of the tiger. The ground slowly sunk down six feet underneath each and every body, then flames erupted from each one. I put my hands together in a prayer that they moved on to the next life safely, tears going down my cheeks as I made the sign of the dog and all five hundred and forty-three holes filled in with dirt.

Only one space was left open on the top row, right between my sister and mother. That place was reserved for me. The other fifty-six places left in the sixth row were for those that were out of the village during this….destruction. My clan had exactly six-hundred members. The six-hundredth being born only last week.

She was also dead. Wrapped in her parents arms like they were shielding her.

I whispered six words before turning around: 'Rest in peace. All of you.'

I made the sign of the ox and gravestones shot out of the ground, writing inscribing on all of them what I thought of each person. Everything I loved about them. Even the most crabbiest and rude old lady that was my neighbor, Mrs. Kyoko. She insisted we put Mrs. in front of her name, to show respect. But I knew it was to keep the memory of her deceased husband alive. Even though she was a nasty old prune, I remember every last day of the month that she would bake the best cookies ever for Chi and I to scrounge on after training.

All of them. I put at least one thing on each under their name and their birth and death dates.

My head slowly turned up and I began walking towards a small clearing-where the bodies of the Rock Ninja lay.


	2. Chapter 2

**_~Chapter 2~_**

**_~Kakashi's POV~_**

"Minato-sensei! What exactly happened?!" Obito questioned as we raised through the trees.

"A carrier-hawk was sent to the Leaf, telling us the Hinome Village was under attack by Rock Ninja." My blond-haired sensei replied.

"Hinome Village?" Rin asked.

"They are one of our most trusted and powerful allies. They live deep within Kusagakure's country, hidden so well it's almost hard to find them. That's why it's urgent we get there. If someone was to find the village with about a thousand shinobi, the Hinome Village will either be wiped out or taken as slaves. And after this, we need to move on to our next assignment." We all stared at him for a moment before facing forward and starting to go faster. After awhile, Minato-sensei ordered us to stop. And _now_.

We stopped on a branch just as a huge open area expanded and I felt my eyes pop along with everyone else's there was six rows of gravestones-all looking new.

We all jumped down, waiting as Minato inspected them. When he looked down at the writing, reading quickly he bowed his head, mumbling a prayer under his breath quickly.

"These are all dated today." He told us and we stared between him and the gravestones in shock.

Suddenly a huge burst of flame came out, about a hundred feet away and we all rushed towards the fire, our blood pumping with adrenaline.

When we got there, I felt my blood freeze.

A girl, no older than us, was sitting with her arms wrapped around her knees, covered in blood and sitting in front of a hundred foot tall fire. I looked at what was in the fire and even my strong stomach lurched. Bodies. Hundreds of bodies. The acrid smell of burning flesh filled the air as the girl patted a small dog on her lap. She didn't even pay us no mind. That was, until Minato-sensei tried to get closer to her.

"I suggest you stay away, Leaf Ninja." A velvety, song-like voice spoke. The girl turned to us and I saw Obito's and Rin's mouths drop as I tried to stay composed. One eye was glowing red and the other was gold, her hair was white and red (some from streaks, mostly from blood), and there were weird tattoos spread on her arms and face that was barely visible by how covered in blood she was.

"I saw you coming. Thank you by the way for praying at my clans graves. For that I won't try to attack you. This kekkei genkai of mine just came in, and it's hard to control. But, giving the fact I just killed two-hundred men straight, that's to be expected right? Oh look at me, rambling to myself like a crazy lunatic. Though I should be deemed psychotic from what I just experienced…." She tilted her head as if thinking, her fingers still stroking the puppy.

**_~_'s POV (Hehe, secret x3)~_**

I glanced towards the fire again, enjoying the scent of those people burning to ash. They got what was deserved.

"You….you what?!" A black-haired boy with goggles exclaimed and I glanced over at him.

"Don't be surprised, boy. I thought you were a shinobi? This is war, you've been trained." I spat, sounding like one of my teachers. They taught us basic shinobi criteria.

I glanced over at the Jonin of the group, a tall blond man in the regular Shinobi attire of those from the Leaf.

"Someone sent a hawk to Konoha, I'm guessing." He nodded and I sighed, getting up as the fire dwindled down.

"Nothing to worry about. I've taken care of any live ones." I flicked my hand to the side, hearing a 'thunk' and I turned to see a Rock Ninja stuck to a tree. He had been trying to run away. All that got him was a kunai through the eye and head.

I snapped my fingers, my eyes narrowing and made the sign for tiger. He burst into flames, letting out a whimper before he died.

"You sure about that?" The blond questioned.

"Yeah. In a ten mile radius anyway. That's as far as I can see with my untrained Dōjutsu." I replied, closing my right eye as I felt the tattoos slowly recede. My nails and toenails that had previously been claws turned to normal and I picked Chi up to sit in my sleeve-less, blood-covered jacket.

"Dōjutsu?! Like the Sharingan?!" The black-haired boy questioned the blondie.

"Yes but….hers is more advanced."

"What is it, Rinnegan? Byakugan?" The only girl of the four-man-group asked. She had some bold lines on her cheeks.

"No….it's the Hinome. They're last name is the name of their kekkei genkai. Hinome means 'fire eye'.

"WHAT?!" The girl and ravenette yelled. My eyes caught silver hair and for a moment hope rushed into me but when I met solid black eyes I knew the young boy wasn't part of my clan.

"Anyway, ninja, leave. You're not needed here." I told them, getting bored and started walking back towards the village. I'll shower, pack and then leave.

They followed me anyway and I let out a sigh, not even bothering. "If you're going to follow me, tell me your names. I rather not be calling you guys Blondie, Goggles, Stripes and….I haven't thought of the silver boy's nickname yet, give me a moment." I mumbled, tapping my head while they sweat-dropped at me. Blondie spoke up.

"I'm Namikaze Minato, this is Rin, Uchiha Obito and Hatake Kakashi." He pointed to himself then the girl then the raven and finally silver-boy. Maybe I should call him spoon….

"Gotcha. Blondie, Stripes, Goggles and Spoon." The Hatake kid glared at me while the Uchiha-boy cracked up.

"Wait a moment….Namikaze….ohhhh, you're the Yellow Flash of Konoha!" I said, tapping my head in memory as I pointed at the Blondie. He sighed but nodded.

"Yes, why yes I am."

"Pfft. Jerk face." I muttered at his arrogant tone, crossing my arms as I walked across the blood that practically filled the streets.

"Come in if you want, it's not clean." Yeah, my parents weren't huge on the cleanliness of a house thing.

The four ninja stepped in as I put Chi on the ground and pulled off my jacket. I tossed it on the ground, not caring. It's not like I was coming back.

"Go check out the village if you want, I know you're itching to, blue-eyed Blondie." I ordered, waving over my shoulder as I disappeared down the halls.

After taking a very relaxing in the shower, crying silently the entire time, I got dressed in what would now be my ninja clothes. A black tank top with blue fire on the bottom all the way around that also came with a hood, fishnet underneath going down to my elbows, a pair of black cargo's with my shuriken and kunai holsters on my right leg and a belt around my waist holding three pouches. The belt continued down my left leg with four more wrap around pieces that also held three pouches. On my feet were traditional black open-toed zori, or ninja shoes. And I finished off the look with putting on my favorite jacket. Well, actually, I guess it's more of a cloak. It was black overall with a blue diamond on the chest and the bottom. On the back where the diamond stopped was white flames leading up to where a blood red eye was put right in the center of my back. It was the Hinome clan symbol. The inside was furry so it kept me warm and had several pockets. The front of the cloak went down to a point, rising up at the back and then lowering down again at the front. Kinda like an upside-down U if you really thought about it, I guess.

After putting the also showered, but now dry, Chi in my tank top hood I walked out of the bathroom to my room, putting my sword on my back again under my tank top but on top of my fishnet shirt, kunai and shuriken in their holsters along with some of the pouches. I then filled the pouches up with wire, smoke bombs, poison bombs, paper bombs….a lot of bombs, really. Then I left one open before going down to the kitchen and filling it with medical supplies. I wouldn't show anyone but I also had stuffed _my_ stuffed animal since I was a kid in one. It was a gray and white wolf and was really soft. I brought it for….sentimental reasons. Plus I probably couldn't sleep without him.

I headed down the hall, ignoring the fact that the ninja had returned and went into fathers study, going over to his desk and opening my right eye, my tattoos forming as I put on my pointer finger claw in one of the drawers and unlocked it. I then shut my eye, the tattoos disappearing along with the extra features and grabbed out an eye patch that wrapped around my head and ear. I put it over my right eye so I wouldn't have to worry about it all the time and then grabbed the things needed to train myself on the way of the eye. Scrolls, special bracelets, etc.

When I was done I closed to drawer, locking it again once I lifted up the patch and then walked out as I put the things in a pouch. I headed into the living room, flipping down my patch and nodded to the Leaf ninja.

"Have fun exploring?" It was a rhetorical question as their eyes followed me going over to a family portrait and taking it out of the frame, putting it in my wallet full of cash. My family the wealthiest in the village. But we still helped everyone. My dad being the chief of the clan made sure of it.

"What's your name?" Minato asked suddenly, getting weird looks from what I'm guessing was his students.

"Hinome Rairō Hokori." I answered, glancing over to them.

"Age?"

"Ten. Eleven in two months."

"Where do you plan on going?"

"Maybe the Land of Waves. I don't really know. Somewhere peaceful, that's for sure. Then, once I'm done with training my kekkei genkai, I plan on returning to the Leaf Village and becoming a ninja. Then I can kill every single Rock ninja out there." I smiled brightly at that while Blondie's eye twitched.

"That's so…."

"Don't find an adjective." I told him, waving him away as I exited the house after pulling on my zori.

"See ya, Blondie, Stripes, Goggles and Spoon." I put a hand up over my shoulder and took my time, looking around as memories of the village without blood spattered everywhere came into my mind.

My stomach gurgled suddenly and I blushed, holding it. Chi let out a bark and I chuckled, heading into a bakery. I grabbed all the food out, putting it in my pouches in case I got hungry later and chowed down on the donuts.

I even grabbed Mrs. Kyoko's cookie recipe from her house for….future references. I wouldn't let the best cookie recipe _ever _go to waste. Plus she'd probably crab at me from the afterlife if I did.

Soon I had gotten to the gates of the village and I sighed, looking up at the blood red eye. I suddenly felt water on my face and touched it. Rain.

Soon the skies opened up, dousing the earth heavily and, in turn, also washing away the blood as I headed down the road without looking back.

What a fitting end to one chapter of my life.


	3. Chapter 3

**_~Chapter 3~_**

**_-Four Years Later-_**

"Lord Hokage." I nodded my head to the Third, my eyes on the floor in both sadness and respect. Blondie….he died two years ago saving this village. He seemed like a good guy even with our brief encounter.

The old man in front of me, Sarutobi Hiruzen, smiled warmly at me even though I could see sadness in the depths of his eyes.

"Hello, young one," He said, waving his hand for me to stand up straight, "What is it you're here for? No, who are you first off."

"Well….Blondie might have mentioned me." I muttered, scratching the back of my head with a frown and narrowed eyes.

"Blondie?"

"Uh….Namikaze Minato, I mean." His eyes darkened in memories and I sighed.

"Right….anyway, I'm Hinome Hokori. You know….the Hinome clan? Mostly all of them slaughtered but fifty-six of us four years ago? Though….I am pretty much the last one alive from the war…." I bit my lip and he suddenly nodded, his eyes flashing in recollection.

"Yes, now I remember. You're the girl that slaughtered over two hundred Rock ninja on her own."

"Hehe….yeah…." I laughed sheepishly.

"So….why are you here?" He asked, getting down to business.

"Well, I told Blondie once I was done training I'd come to the Leaf and become a ninja to help. Even if the war is over, I'm still sticking to that. I wanna be a Konoha ninja." I told him and he smirked.

"What rank are you?"

"Probably Jonin…." I murmured sheepishly. Chi let out a bark beside me. Over these four years he had grown taller, about six foot tall at the shoulder now. He had gained a collar around his throat which was red with spikes. Other than that, there wasn't much of a difference. His gray eyes looked down at me as he sat on his haunches.

"Well….I'll have to test you first and….make sure you're actually a Hinome." The Hokage's eyes transfixed on my eye patch and I sighed, lifting it up. My blood red eye opened and glowed as tattoos went down my arms, my nails sharpened as well did my teeth. He smirked once I was down and nodded.

"Oh yeah, definitely Hinome clan." I smiled, flipping down my eye patch as the features disappeared.

"So….this testing….when is it starting?"

"Now if it is okay with you." I shrugged and he nodded, telling me to go to Training Ground 66.

Ugh, the place on the cliff.

I sighed but nodded, disappearing as he dismissed me. Chi and I looked up at the two-hundred foot cliff with a scowl, looked at each other before huffing and climbing the cliff with chakra at our feet. Well, my feet and hands since I was climbing it just like Chi. I could only use two but this is way faster.

In five minutes we got to the top, not even sweating and I thanked Kami that the sky was overcast today. All Hinome clan members are used to the thick forest that blocked out the sun's rays. That's why we could survive in subzero temperatures with only a thin sweater and some pants.

"Finally." I called out as the Hokage and four other people appeared on the top of the cliff. I lifted myself up on my elbows, scowling over at them. My head was resting on Chi's stomach as he curled around me.

"Why you little-"

"Hush, Ibiki." The Hokage ordered the tall, scary man. Hint of sarcasm on that scary part.

"Hokori, this is Morino Ibiki, Nara Shikaku, Inuzuka Tsume and Hyuga Hiashi." I raised an eyebrow, looking them all over before glaring at Hiashi. The man rose an eyebrow.

"And who's this little brat?" Hiashi questioned while I bit out a snarl.

"You should know, Hokage, how much conflict my clan has with…._his_…." I spat.

"Yes, but, we needed someone to gage your chakra." I snorted, putting a hand on Chi's head as he growled at the Hyuga. The Hinome clan always had a problem with the Byakugan and Sharingan users. They were so arrogant. We had no problem with the Rinnegan or the other Dōjutsu type, just those two.

"Lord Hokage?" Shikaku questioned, raising an eyebrow at my reaction to only one of the five people opposite of me.

"Oh, yes. This is Hinome Hokori. One of the last of the Hinome clan. You should know of the….conflict between the Hyuga's and Uchiha's that she has."

"Arrogant, weak bastards." I spat under my breath. As soon as Hiashi learned of my origin he had returned my glare full force, also added with the veins in his eyes popping, making the Byakugan come forth.

"Shouldn't you be talking of yourself?" He growled.

"Pah! You're one to talk, old man! All your little Dōjutsu does is make your face all vein-like and scary." I shot back, smirking.

"Better that then looking like a demon!"

My smirked disappeared into a growl. "What was that, swine?"

"You heard me." The man smirked and I growled, stopping as the Hokage held up his hand.

"That's enough. Let's just get on with this test before someone kills the other. Tsume, judge how good she does with her ninja hound. I was going to have Ibiki fight her but….Hiashi, you can. Ibiki and Shikaku, judge how good she fights." Three grunted an okay and bowed while Hiashi stepped forward with a smirk.

"Is it alright….if I teach her some respect, Lord Hokage?" Hiashi questioned while I snorted.

"Sure…." The Hokage muttered. Though, he did sound doubtful.

Chi barked over to me and I shrugged. "Your choice."

"What did he say?" Shikaku whispered to Tsume.

"He asked if he should intervene in the fight." She answered, furrowing her eyebrows.

"Alright, come at me fool." I mocked Hiashi, lifting up my eye patch as my eye burned blood red and the tattoos formed, "Let's see how a demon fights a scary-faced old man, shall we? Superior Dōjutsu versus weak Dōjutsu." He scowled over at me as the other three gasped, Hokage smirking to himself in amusement.

I wonder what he's seeing in that little chakra sensing eye of his.

**_-3rd Person POV-_**

Hiashi blinked as the young girl across the field from him lifted up a black eye patch and opened up a blood red eye. In a second it glowed and flame tattoos appeared on her arms as well as tattoos under, around and beside her eyes.

_So this is her markings…._ He thought to himself as he watched the girls teeth become sharper as well as her nails.

He smirked over at her. "Going straight to powering up? You must know your weak normally."

The girl paused with her hand on the large dog behind her. Her chakra burst forth in black and red and she growled, her golden eye glowing as well.

"_I'll destroy you for that."_ She bit out, her right eye closing and her tattoos disappearing although her teeth and nails stayed the same as well as her glowing gold eye. She flipped down her eye patch before rushing at him. The man she faced was shocked for a moment. Even without her Dōjutsu powering her, she still had an unbelievable amount of chakra.

"Let's see how you like being tossed around some." She suddenly spoke from behind him and the man's eyes widened as he was slung forward, right towards the dog that sat leisurely to the side. The dog suddenly smirking, showing razor-like teeth as two bat-like wings sprouted from his back and knocked the man back towards the girl without even getting up.

Much to the Leaf ninja's surprise, too. They didn't even see Hokori making the hand signs for her ninja hounds Shadow Bat Wing Jutsu.

"Let's see how you like a little bit of fire." The Hinome girl grinned, making the signs before sucking in a large amount of oxygen into her lungs then breathing out blue fire at the man heading towards her. Luckily for Hiashi he used a quick Substitution jutsu, appearing behind the girl. As he went to cut off her chakra network, she turned around with such speed her couldn't see her for a moment, only seeing where she had been before feeling a kick on his side and being slung towards the edge of the cliff Training Ground 66 rested on.

"Now that you've seen me….normally. I'll use my little Hinome." Hokori told the man as he flickered about thirty feet away from her before he fell down the two-hundred foot drop. The girl flicked her eye patch up again, the tattoos returning as she started running around him, swirling up a huge whirlwind of dust. Her companion lifted himself up from the ground, lifting off the ground with his wings as he hovered fifty feet off the ground in the center of the tornado, not gaining the attention of the Hyuga man who was too busy watching the girl's movements.

"Double Flame: Dirt Tornado Whirlwind!" The girl shouted as she made hand signs and Chi pictured them in his mind. They both took a big gulp of breath, not caring about the dust they breathed in and the tornado suddenly turned into one of fire, not dust as well as the fire coming from Chi's mouth swirled into a whirlwind going the opposite direction.

Everyone in Konoha could see the huge fire jutsu that reached well over a hundred feet as Chi had gained height with a few flaps of his wings.

"What's that?" A boy with silver hair wondered as he came back from a mission. He stared at the large fire, silently jumping onto the roof of the Hokage building and removing the cover over his right eye to reveal a blood red eye with three toma markings. It was the Sharingan eye from his fallen comrade.

Both his eyes widened as the fire tornado exploded and he saw what looked like a huge wolf with wings in the sky. "Is that a demon?" He muttered.

Meanwhile, at the Training Grounds, Hiashi was breathing deeply and wincing from the burns that littered his body as he lay on the ground.

"I could of killed ya with that, ya know? I decided not to though. Oh look, a rhyme." The fourteen-year-old girl chuckled at her sentences as she hovered over the grown man.

"Y-you….little-"

"Ah ah, old man," The girl tsked, waving a finger at him before pointing, "I wouldn't say anything you arrogant little bugger. I may hate you less than the Uchiha's but your still annoying. And you know now that I could kill you." She finished with a grin.

"Yes well….thank you for not doing that. How about we move on to the next test?" The Hokage chuckled as Ibiki and Shikaku lifted up the burnt Hyuga. Chi landed next to his owner, his black wings disappearing. Shikaku eyed them for a moment, frowning along with Tsume.

"If I may, what was that jutsu?" Tsume asked the girl who smiled.

"It's something we picked up in the Land of Birds. It's called 'Shadow Bat Wing Jutsu'. It's really handy, especially when we get into some tight jams." All the older shinobi nodded as Hokage told the girl the next test would be held at the Hokage building and would be a written test.


	4. Chapter 4

**_~Chapter 4~_**

**_-Ten Years Later-_**

_So I'm gonna be a co-sensei. This is just great…._ I thought as I headed to the meet up with the old man (Lord Hokage) and my new Jonin teammate.

"Old man." I stated as I walked up to him. He nodded as we lapsed into silence, waiting for the last of the group. Over the past ten years I had made tons of new jutsu, gotten high up on the scale of strongest ninja in the village and I've done _tons _of missions. Over two thousand last time I checked. I liked assassination missions the most.

Chi nudged my head and I blinked, looking over at him. He was eight feet tall now but still looked the same. He pointed his head down the road and I blinked as a familiar ninja made his way to us.

"Kakashi. Late as always." Hokage greeted. The ninja scratched the back of his head sheepishly before looking over at me and blinking in surprise. He was probably flashing back to fourteen years ago like I was.

"Man, Spoon, it's been awhile." I said, smirking. He just sweat dropped. Then we headed over to our new students houses. Sakura's was first and, well, it was very….pink. I flashed back to my Imouto's little pink bunny and was saddened the entire time. Sasuke's was kinda depressing and finally we got to Naruto's. The Hokage was sitting at his dining table, I was reading all the signs of encouragement on the wall and Kakashi was looking at a carton of milk.

"This is Naruto's house, isn't it?" He questioned.

"Yes." The old man replied.

Kakashi looked down at the milk again and I glanced over his shoulder, sweat-dropping. It was expired.

"He's clumsy, but you two are the best choices to watch him. You guys have a talent for sniffing things out," The Hokage told us as Kakashi looked over his shoulder at me, "What's more; another member of the team you shall oversee will be Sasuke, of the Uchiha clan. Best of luck!"

"I'll do my best!" Kakashi replied, walking away with the carton while my eye was twitching. I'm stuck with an Uchiha. I thought they all died! What the fuck?!

"Old man…." I looked at him with my one visible eye twitching and he chuckled.

"Try not to pick on him. I don't even think he has his Sharingan yet."

"Cocky bastards. The lot of them. Only one I liked was Itachi and looked where _he_ ended up." I muttered, stomping away after Kakashi.

I stared at the entrance to the room as we walked down the halls of the academy, Kakashi at my side. We both stopped a foot away from it, motioning for each other to go in first as we saw the eraser propped on the top.

He finally sighed and I smirked. "I'll be on the roof." After he nodded I disappeared in a poof and listened to what was going on downstairs. One boy was laughing hysterically.

"Gotcha! Good one!" He actually let it hit him? Wow….

Next was a girl's voice. "I'm sorry sensei. I tried to stop him, but Naruto…." My eye twitched. Suck up….

There wasn't a third voice. Kakashi spoke up in a cheery voice and was laughing. "Hmm….how shall I put this? Based on my first impression….I'd have to say….," His voice changed drastically, "I hate you!"

I snickered, straightening out my clothes. My pants and the belt that wrapped around my waist and left leg hadn't changed in the slightest and I still had six pouches as well as my shuriken and kunai holsters on my right leg with red bandages. My shirt was black with white flames on the bottom and red short sleeves that were slit and there was a red diamond on the center. I still had a fishnet shirt under it with the sleeves going to my elbows and my sword was strapped on top of it but under my shirt. Oh, and the shirt had a hood as well. My headband was tied to my neck tightly and my pure white, red streaked hair was up in a high ponytail with the tip reaching my shoulders. My shoes were black zori with red pockets on both sides where it went up my leg and a red diamonds in the center and sides of them.

As usual, my eye patch was covering my right eye. Or in your case, left. [Cover picture x3]

Oh, I almost forgot. I had picked up these cool black gloves with a diamond metal protector on each of them and spikes where my knuckles were. Trust me, if you were punched with them, it'd hurt like a motherfucker.

Kakashi appeared next to me in a puff of smoke and I nodded to him. "So….how are they, Spoon?"

"Fine and why do you keep calling me that?" He questioned and I smirked.

"Because when I first met you, your hair was still silver and somehow, in my mind, I related silver with spoon so….that's why. Would you rather I call you Mask Man?" I questioned and he scowled. I think.

"I'm good." Yup, definitely scowled.

The students came out at that moment and I looked them all over. Pink haired girl who was probably Sakura, emo-looking dude who was most likely the Uchiha and finally a boy in an orange jumpsuit. That, obviously, would be Naruto. I've seen him running away from ninja because of his pranks numerous times.

"Eh?! Who's the chick? Your girlfriend?" Naruto questioned, pointing at me then winking over at Kakashi. We both froze; looking at each other slowly then took a large step in opposite directions.

"Hell no. He's just a stupid spoon!" I snapped, pointing at him with narrowed eyes. He looked back lazily.

"I think I rather 'Mask Man' now…."

"Spoon?" I heard the girl whisper to the boys. They both shrugged.

Kakashi rolled his eyes as they all took a seat on the steps. Sasuke on the first one and Sakura on the left and Naruto on the right one step down from him.

"Now, I'd like you all to tell us a little about yourselves."

"Like what?"

"….you know. The usual. Your favorite thing….what you hate most….dreams, ambitions, hobbies. Things like that." Kakashi answered, shrugging. He probably just made most of that up….

"Help us out here, coach. You go first. And the chick. Show us how it's done." Naruto told us both.

"That's right…after all, you guys are complete stranger to us….a mystery." Sakura added.

Kakashi looked towards me and I shrugged, waving for him to go first. "Oh….me, huh? My name is Hatake Kakashi. I'm the kind of person who doesn't feel like talking about his likes and dislikes! My dreams for the future are none of your business….but anyway, I have lots of hobbies…."

"Hey….he said a lot….but all we really learned was his name." Sakura whispered to the boys. They both nodded before Naruto pointed to me for me to go.

I shrugged as I leaned against the railing. "I'm Hinome Hokori. I'll be your co-sensei. My likes are cigarettes, alcohol, forests and my dog named Chi. My dislikes are spicy food, Rock ninja, and seafood. My hobbies are taking assassination missions and S-rank assignments, playing with my dog, smoking, drinking….uh, that's enough. My dream….well, I guess to start my clan over with the few members left and….hm….ah, killing as many ninja from the Hidden Rock Village I suppose." I finished with a thoughtful look, staring up at the sky. The three on the steps looked terrified while Kakashi was eyeing me with a look of remembrance, knowing exactly why I had my dream.

"Now, it's you turn. Starting with you on the right." Kakashi said, lighting the atmosphere.

Naruto started. "Me, right?! My name is Uzumaki Naruto! What I like is instant cup ramen! What I like even better is when Master Iruka treats me to ramen at the Ichiraku Noodle Bar! What I hate is the three minute wait after I pour in the water. My dream is to one day…."

"Is all that this boy focuses on ramen?" I muttered under my breath and Kakashi shook his head in agreement.

"….be a better Shinobi then Lord Hokage! And then all the villagers will have to acknowledge my existence at last!" He finished, much to the Spoon's and my surprise and interest. He was surprising….

"My hobbies are….pranks and practical jokes, I guess." My eye twitched as Kakashi scratched his head with a sigh. "Next!"

The Uchiha with duck-butt hair spoke up. "My name is Uchiha Sasuke. There are plenty of things I hate, but I don't see that it matters, considering there is almost nothing I do like. It seems pointless to talk about 'dreams'….that's just a word….but what I do have is determination. I plan to restore my clan. And there's someone I have sworn….to kill." Sakura had hearts in her eyes, Naruto was looking like he was hoping it wasn't him and Kakashi's and my eyes were narrowed.

Itachi, huh? Damn….he's the one I liked! Besides, it wasn't really his fault he slaughtered the Uchiha clan….I kinda wanna high-five him for it.

"And finally….the young lady…." Kakashi finished and I had a feeling this was gonna annoy me.

"I am Haruno Sakura. My favorite thing is….well it's not a thing, it's a person. A boy….and that boy is….uh….let's move on to my dream," She blushed like a motherfucker and I nodded my head. Yep, definitely annoying. I pulled out some cigarettes from one of my pouches and lit it quickly, "I hate….Naruto!"

Poor boy. He's got tears in his eyes while she's making googly eyes at death-boy.

"My hobbies are…." Stalking, most likely.

Kakashi put his hand on his cheek, looking miffed and bored at the same time as we practically ignored the rest. He glanced over at me, eyeing the cigarette with a raised eyebrow and I smirked.

"Enough." He stated, turning back to the students. "I believe we all understand one another. Formal training begins tomorrow."

"And you'll meet my puppy! He's a ninja hound!" I added brightly as Kakashi smirked. He knows Chi's no puppy.

"Yes, sir! And, uh, ma'am! What will our duties be?! Our first real shinobi mission!" Naruto exclaimed, saluting us.

"Our first project involves only the members of this cell." Kakashi explained. Yeah, all the talking was mostly his. I was fishing for another cig.

"What is it? What?!" Naruto begged excitedly.

"Survival exercises." Kakashi stated seriously.

They all had mixed reactions.

Naruto: "Survival exercises?"

Death-boy/Duck-butt: "…."

Sakura/Pinky: "But why would that be a mission? Our school days were full of survival training!"

"But you'll have to survive….against me. And Hokori. It won't be your typical practice."

They all had a question mark.

"Well, then, what kind of practice will it be?" Foxy questioned.

Kakashi looked down before snickering under his breath while I snorted, making shapes with the smoke I puffed out.

"What are you laughing about, Master Kakashi, Master Hokori?" Sakura questioned.

"Oh, nothing. It's just that….if I told you, you'd chicken out." Kakashi started with a closed-eye smile.

"Chicken out….? Why?!" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Of the twenty-seven members of your graduating class, only nine will actually be accepted as junior-level shinobi. The other eighteen must go back for more training. The test we are about to perform has a 66% rate of failure." Kakashi stated in a 'scary' deadpanned voice.

They all held different expressions of shock. Well, Naruto was shocked, Sakura was scared and Sasuke just looked emo as, what I'm expecting, usual. Stupid Uchiha's.

"Ha ha ha! See? You're chickening out already!" Kakashi laughed, only to gain silence in return.

"That sucks!" Naruto burst out in anger, "We have been through _it all_! What about our graduation test?!"

"Oh! We wanted to eliminate all the hopeless cases from your ranks. The ones who are left are the only students who show true potential."

"SAY WHAT?!"

"In any event, we'll meet tomorrow morning on the practice field so that Hokori and I can evaluate each of your skills and weaknesses. Brings all of your ninja tools and weapons. And don't eat breakfast beforehand….unless you enjoy throwing up." Kakashi then got up, heading over to them with some papers in hand.

"The details of your assignment are in this handout. Memorize it….and don't be late!"

"Throw up? How hard is this exercise going to be?!" Sakura freaked. Oh please, it's only a little barf….

She looked at the paper as if her love-life depended on it. Sasuke simply crumpled his with a dark snort and Naruto was trying to read it. Probably not any good when it comes to kanji….

After that Kakashi and I left. I had made Chi stay back so he wouldn't freak out the kids.

"Kakashi….that Uchiha brat and the pink one annoys the shit outta me." I told him with a scowl.

"Yeah….the issue about him swearing to kill someone….it's probably Itachi." He muttered.

"Jealousy." I whispered. His brother was_ way_ better than that little emo brat.

"So….I've been meaning to ask you…." He looked over at me curiously as we walked down the street.

"How do you get your hair like that?" He sweat-dropped at my serious expression yet the subject of the actually question.

"It's natural." So, I did the only thing I could think of. I poked it.

It just went back to normal. My eye twitched. "Strange little Spoon, strange…." His eye twitched but he sighed, shaking his head as he put his hand in his pockets.

"So, what are you off to do? Oh, before I forget, I probably won't show up at the Training Ground 'til eleven." I nodded then answered his question.

"Getting some more sake and vodka as well as cigarettes. I have a feeling with Sakura and Duck-butt I'll need 'em."

"And Naruto?"

"Him….I can probably stand him." I mumbled, lighting another cigarette as he shrugged.

"Did you think all about boys in your childhood?" He asked. I shook my head.

"My actually 'childhood' stopped when I turned eight. It did for all our clan members. That's the age we'd start learning of our kekkei genkai after going to school on ninja arts since we were five. I didn't really care much at boys for the next two years." He nodded, sighing as he scrubbed the back of his head.

"There's gonna be a lot of love drama going on, isn't there?"

I grumbled a yes as we headed into the liquor store. I didn't question why he was walking with me. I just put him to use, making him carry four big bottles of sake while I got the same amount of vodka. I paid for it, also telling the man to give me a tub of cigarettes. This should do for….eh, cigarettes a week, alcohol about two days.

As Kakashi carried the two bags of liquor for me, I grabbed the cigarettes and we walked out. "Wanna have a drink tonight? We'll celebrate our new 'maybe' team." He chuckled but nodded.

"Sure. I have no plans. Plus I haven't had some sake in a while…."

"And then I was like 'BOOM! I JUST BURNED YOUR ASS!' as she ran around on fire and screaming!" I told the man opposite me while we both laughed. Chi was lying on his huge bed with a smirk on his face.

"Oh! Oh! And then, guess what she did? She started fucking rolling on the ground like an idiot when a river was ten feet away!" We both burst out laughing again as I scratched one of my flushed cheeks and took another gulp of vodka. My mind was just getting fuzzy. I sighed, putting the cork in it.

"Alright, I'm done. Don't wanna have a hangover tomorrow." He chuckled, nodding as he finished the second bottle of sake. So that meant I had two bottles of each left.

"I guess I'll take my leave then. See ya tomorrow." I nodded, waving as he headed to the door and slid on his zori. He was only slightly off balance like me as I walked to clean up the dishes. Once I was all done I locked the door and Chi grabbed a hold of his bed with his teeth and pulled it into my room while I changed. I shut my bedroom door and killed the lights before climbing into bed and I was out like a light.


	5. Chapter 5

**_~Chapter 5~_**

The next day I was looking down at my students as they stayed in the clearing impatiently. It was almost eleven and Chi let out a sigh beside me. I patted his head as Kakashi appeared.

"Good morning, class!"

"You're late!" Sakura and Naruto screamed at him making my eye twitch. Ow….

"'Bout time you got here, Spoon." I mumbled, dropping down beside him while he raised an eyebrow.

"I'm actually early." I smirked at that then winced as Naruto and Sakura screamed.

"You're late too!"

"Technically, I was up there for the past half hour!" I pointed up at the tree branch where Chi was jumping down. He landed beside me, making the three Genin stare at him wide-eyed.

"This is my puppy!" I told them cheerily, rubbing Chi's shoulder.

"P-puppy?! That things huge!" Naruto yelled.

"I am_ not_ a thing." Chi grumbled in a deep voice making them all anime-fell. Kakashi just eyed him curiously then pointed.

"He can speak now?"

"Yup."

I watched as Kakashi set down a clock on one of the three logs. After we had gotten cleared up with Chi being my puppy, we had gone to the main part of the training grounds.

"I've set this alarm to go off at noon," Kakashi said while the three Genin had a question mark over their heads.

"I have two small bells….," He said holding to gold ones up then waved to me where I held up one silver one, "And Hokori has one. Your challenge is to steal these from us before the timer sounds. Anyone who fails….doesn't get lunch. Instead, you will be tied to that tree stump, so I can eat your lunch in front of you."

They all had miffed expressions as their stomachs growled. I grinned over at them, "Look on the bright side, if you grab mine I'll treat you to lunch anywhere in the village." They seemed to perk up at that.

Kakashi smirked. "All you need is just one bell….apiece. But, I must warn you now, Hokori is _way_ more stronger than me. Though I hate to admit it. If you don't get a bell, you'll definitely be headed for the stump….and whoever that is will be the first of you to fail. One of you is on your way back to school….and disgrace." Kakashi gained a dark look as the students gulped. Though I could since Sasuke's fixed stare on my bell. Hehe….bad choice Uchiha_. I may be going easy on Pinky and Fox-boy but you….I hate you._

Kakashi gained their attentions as he closed the bells in his fist with a snap. "You may, if you choose, use shuriken. Attack as though you mean to kill or you'll never stand a chance."

"But….but that's dangerous!" Sakura shouted and I held back on bursting out laughing.

"You couldn't even dodge an eraser! You're gonna get yourself killed!" Naruto laughed while I snorted under my breath.

"Only the weak speak loudly. Now, let's forget the dunce, and we'll start on my signal!" Naruto looked pissed. I watched as he drew a kunai then headed for Kakashi, making Sakura gasped. Spoon disappeared and next thing I saw was his hand on Naruto's head and his other hand pointing Naruto's arm with the kunai towards his neck.

"Not so fast. I didn't say, 'go'." Kakashi told him. I just watched on with a smirk. Hehe….Naruto's so short….

"But at least you struck to kill….so, it seems you've begun to respect me," He started laughing creepily, "Maybe….just maybe….I'm starting to like you three. What about you Hokori?" He glanced over at me and I smirked.

"Naruto I like, the rest haven't given me anything to judge them on except annoying attitudes." Sasuke and Sakura deadpanned.

Kakashi decided to start talking again. "And now….ready….steady….GO!"

"Oh? You don't wanna face Kakashi?" I questioned, looking at Sasuke. Sakura had passed out from Kakashi's Genjutsu and I think Naruto is still tired in a tree by his feet….oh, and that perv Kakashi who was reading Make-Out Paradise was about twenty feet away watching from a tree branch. He had insisted I go. But to go easy.

"I'm not like them." Sasuke stated, getting into a fighting stance.

"Right….the strength of the Uchiha Clan….the most elite family in Konohagakure Village," I snorted, "Well, it was after the original one was wiped out."

"What?" He growled. I fixed my narrowed eyes on him. "I really hate you Uchiha's. Always so arrogant with your 'precious' Sharingan. It's a joke, really." I teased, smirking in amusement as he got pissed off. Time to add to it.

"Oh….there was one that I liked. Though it's pretty sad what happened to him. Wasn't he your brother?" He finally snapped and started throwing shuriken at me. I merely jumped back, heading for that trap that he set up. He got a cocky smirk but it disappeared as I jumped away.

"Ooh, looks like a little trap didn't work on me." I teased.

He started doing rapid hand signs and my eyes narrowed._ He shouldn't have that much chakra development….oh yeah, that's one of the Uchiha's signature techniques. Time to get rid of it._

"Fire Style! Fireball Technique!" He took a deep breath, spewing out flames. I simply stood my ground, Chi appearing in front of me. The flames started swirling as he breathed them all in. As the last of it disappeared, Sasuke's eyes widened.

"What?!" He started looking around for me once he saw I had disappeared.

_I don't particularly like earth style ninjutsu but….eh, whatever._

"Below." I stated once he looked all around. My hand shot up, grabbing his ankle as his eyes widened in shock.

"Earth style! Groundhog Technique Decapitation!" I started and pulled him down.

"NOOOO-!" I smirked down at him, crouching down as only his head was visible.

"Shinobi Battle Technique, lesson number three-_ninjutsu_. Good job, you annoying little Uchiha." I turned, starting to walk away as I lit a cigarette. "Oh well! You know what they say. The nail that sticks up is the one that gets hammered down, right?" I started snickering.

"Crap!" He exclaimed as Chi and I disappeared.

The bell rung as I appeared beside Kakashi, Naruto being tied to a stump." I looked at the blond boy then pointed, turning to Kakashi.

"What happened?"

"He tried sneaking the food." I nodded, putting my arms behind my head as Sakura and Sasuke came over and sat on either side of him, their stomachs growling.

"Oh, my. Listen to all the little stomachs growl! By the way, you three….I have an announcement….about this exercise," Kakashi glanced over at me and I held up my bell with a smirk. He nodded, going back to talking, "None of you….need to worry any more about being sent back to the Ninja Academy."

They all got excited, Naruto and Sakura cheering as Kakashi smiled with his….eye? closed.

"This rocks! It means all three of use…." Naruto was saying and Kakashi finished for them.

"….are hopeless. More schooling would be pointless. None of you will ever be Shinobi!" I smirked at their faces of shock. Ooh look, Uchiha's glaring.


	6. Chapter 6

**_~Chapter 6~_**

"Give it up. Not one of the three of you…._will ever be a ninja!_" Kakashi had a scary glare on his face as I turned my back to them, smoking a….I lost count how many cigarette's I've had by this point.

"What do you mean give up?!" Naruto yelled.

"Give me a break! Okay, so maybe none of us got our hands on one of you guy's stupid bells….but why the heck should we quit over that?" He continued.

"Because not one of you has what it takes! Especially not that bratty little Uchiha!" I snapped, turning around in annoyance.

I blinked as he rushed up, running towards me as Naruto and Sakura reacted differently.

I smirked, smacking him onto the ground and sat on him, one foot on his head and one arm pulling back one of his behind his back.

"What you are is a trio of spoiled brats…." Kakashi said which a smirk under his mask.

"Don't step on Sasuke! Get off of him!" Sakura shouted. Both Kakashi and I glared at them.

"Are you trying to make fun of the shinobi with the way you act? Well, are you?" I spat.

"Did you even stop to wonder for a minute….why you were divided into teams?" Kakashi continued.

"Uh….excuse me?" Sakura asked in confusion. My eye twitched.

"Obviously not. So you missed the entire point of the exercise." Kakashi sighed as I pushed my foot down on the Uchiha's head.

"It had a point….?!" Naruto asked in confusion.

"Of course. And that point determines whether or not you would succeed."

"But….you haven't explained what it is!" I'm going to have a lot of eye twitches with Sakura around….

I sighed as Kakashi just stared at them. "…..I don't believe this."

"Aw, come on, already! Tell us!" Naruto shouted impatiently.

"It's….teamwork." Kakashi glared at them once more. Huh. He can be scary.

Sasuke jerked under me in surprise while Sakura and Naruto got shocked looks.

"If the three of you had come at me….together you might have been able to take the bells."

"If we were expected to function as a team, why did you only have two bells? And say to go after you instead of also going after Hokori-sensei?! Even if we'd worked together to go after you, one of us still would have no bell! You're preaching teamwork, but you played us against each other."

"I warned you Hokori was stronger than me, did I not? If you couldn't even get a bell from me, how do you expect to get one from her? Anyway, this task was designed to cause dissension in your ranks." Kakashi carried on as the Genin stared at me warily. Except Sasuke. He was gritting his teeth in anger.

"The situation was set up to reveal which of you….would set aside you individual interests….and propose to the others that you work together for the good of all," Kakashi said, "Instead of which….you, Sakura, ignored Naruto, who was right in front of you….while you focused your attention on Sasuke, though you didn't know where he was. Naruto tried to do single-handedly what should have been the work of all three! And Sasuke had already decided that the other two just got in his way….that he was better off playing solo and went after the stronger of the senseis."

I stuffed the Uchiha's face in the dirt as he growled.

"You are a team! Learn to act as one! Yes, it's necessary for ninja to have individual skills, but….what is even more important now is teamwork!"

Making a play as an individual is bad for the team and exposes your comrades to unnecessary danger. You might as well kill them yourself. Here's an example." Kakashi pointed for me to lead as I wiped out my sword, putting it next to the Uchiha's neck.

"Sakura. Kill Naruto or Sasuke dies." I ordered with a smirk, my blade itching to slice the little boy's skin.

"What!?" Naruto shouted looking around in horror as Sakura looked terrified.

"The day could come…when one of you may be taken hostage, and you're forced to make such a choice. When you are on a mission, your lives will always be on the line." Kakashi said, motioning me to get off the Duck-butt Uchiha. I scowled, stepped off him and put my sword away as Spoon headed for the KIA stone.

Sasuke sat up, wiping his mouth and glaring at me before I appeared next to Kakashi and looked down at the stone with a frown.

"Look at the marker….all the names carved in the stone. Heroes of our village. Ninja." Kakashi said as I focused on almost all of my clan's names.

"That's it! I just made up my mind!" Naruto shouted in excitement, "There's where I want my name to go! I'm not gonna throw my life away! I want to be like them-a hero!" I glanced back at him with a scowl as Kakashi spoke, clearing his throat.

"But the ones listed there aren't just any heroes…."

"Really? What kind of heroes are they?" Kakashi and I glanced at each other before he sighed.

"Come on! Come on!"

"The dead kind. They died in the line of duty." You look pretty miffed now, don't yeah, Naruto?

"This is a memorial. It includes the names of my best friends….and…." He glanced over at me and I glanced back at them.

"And my entire clan."

They all looked shocked, staring at us.

"Pay attention….! I'm giving you all one last chance. One that will be far more difficult than our last little game with the bells. If you're prepared to continue, you may eat one of the bento boxes. But no sharing with Naruto. He goes hungry."

"Why?"

"He brought it on himself when he tried to sneak lunch for himself. If either of you feeds him, you fail the test right there. My word is law. Do you understand?" He glanced at me and I nodded, jumping away.

Both Kakashi and I leaned against a tree as they chatted away. He glanced over at me and I raised an eyebrow, holding up a small canteen. He raised an eyebrow, holding out his hand and I tossed him it. He opened it, sniffing then smirked at me.

"Sake?"

"Maybe…." I drawled as he took a sip before lightning clouds summoned and scaring the shit out of the Genin. He tossed me back the alcohol while he went to announce they passed. Hm….sake….

I gulped down the rest of it before throwing a kunai which cut Naruto's ropes since everyone else had already left. When I walked over to him he thanked me, grabbing his bag.

He kinda looked afraid that I was going to do something. I chuckled, putting my hand on his head. He flinched slightly and I just ruffled his hair, smiling.

"Don't worry kid. You'll probably be the only student I'll like." He grinned, nodding.

"That's right! Ha! In your face Sasuke-teme. Hokori-sensei likes me and not you." He mumbled under his breath and I snorted.

"Uchiha's. Annoying bastards, right?" He nodded as we walked towards the main part of the village.

His stomach growled and we both sweat-dropped. "Alright kid, Ichiraku's. Now. I'll pay."

"You don't-"

"Walk before I decide to eat without you." I told him, walking ahead. He grinned and caught up with me quickly.

"Hey….you haven't smoked in a while." Naruto pointed out as I slurped down a third bowl. Naruto was on his seventh.

"You don't annoy me." I stated, then motioned for another bowl as I finished.

"I….don't? That's new…."

"Kid. Everyone always gives you a hateful look, right? The villagers?" He nodded, a sad look in his eye.

"Because I'm the fox." He spat and I grinned.

"You're a cute little Foxy." I teased, ruffling his hair again and he blushed, looking up at me as I thanked the man who handed me another bowl and started eating quickly.

"You….don't…."

"Mind? Nope. I think it's cool. I mean, you could end up more powerful from me even with my eye." I mused.

"You're eye?"

I gave my eye patch a tap. "Let's just say….this baby get's me way up on the strength and skill level. All of the Uchiha's couldn't even beat me if they were alive." I smirked as he laughed.

"You really don't like them, do you?"

"Nope."

"Where've you been?" Kakashi questioned as I walked to the door of the building they were staying at in the Land of Waves.

Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto and the three from the family they were staying with jumped in surprise.

"Sorry. Hehe. After the Demon brothers came I kinda got kidnapped." I chuckled lightly, scratching my neck as they all sweat-dropped.

_Naruto had somehow convinced old man Hokage to let us on this C-rank and I'm beginning to believe it isn't._

_I sighed, staring down at the Demon Brothers that we had tied to a tree then my head snapped up, hearing something. I glanced over at Kakashi. "I'll be back."_

_He nodded and I disappeared into the forest before any of the Genin could speak. Then I blacked out from a Genjutsu._

"It's that easy to knock you out?" Kakashi questioned and I sent a glare his way.

"No! I woke up in five minutes and then killed the people attacking me. It was quite a while before I actually got rid of all them though." I grumbled, leaning against the doorframe with my body still outside.

"Oh! Do come in. I'm Tsunami, Tazuna's daughter. This is my son Inari." A black haired woman pointed at a little boy with a hat covering his head and I nodded.

"Nice to meet you. Though you probably don't want me to come in."

"Why?"

"Hokori, why are you hiding your arm?"

"Oh you know," I pulled it from behind my back and all their eyes widened as blood gushed from it, "It's just a little blood. Don't want it staining anything, you know." I smiled before scowling, looking at the my arm. Stupid person had been able to swipe the sword completely down it.

I sighed, turning around and waved over my shoulder. "I'll be back."

"Wait! Hokori-sensei!" Sakura cried as I disappeared, walking into the woods again.

**_-Kakashi's POV-_**

_I've been worried since Hokori left but with that blood flow….I should probably go help._ I suddenly froze as I felt a huge blast of chakra in the direction Hokori had headed. It disappeared after a second and she came back, wiping the blood off her shirt with her arm completely healed.

"Always hate doing that…." I heard her mutter to herself as we all stared at her wide-eyed.

She looked up at us with a frown, raising an eyebrow.

"What?"

"You….you just…." Tazuna trailed off and she tilted her head.

"Was bleeding so much I should probably be dead?" He nodded and she smirked.

"I'm a ninja. Miracles can happen." She grinned then walked in after taking off her shoes, patting Naruto's head as he frowned at her. She always seems to care for Naruto...but not the others. I wonder how she would have been in that fight with Zabuza.

"Anyway, is there a place I can crash? All I've ate is….well, nothing and all I had was my vodka." I sweat-dropped. She drinks about as much as Tazuna….

At that moment she pulled out a canteen and drunk some.

Scratch that. Probably more than Tazuna.

Tsunami lead her away after giving her some of the leftover dinner we had eaten half an hour ago.

"Kakashi-sensei? We saw what you keep your eye hidden for when you fought Zabuza, but, what does Hokori-sensei have under her eye patch?" Sakura asked curiously as the boys listened in. I froze, my mind flashing back to before I got my Sharingan. The acrid smell of burning bodies, the blood red eye and tattoos….

I glanced over at my students carefully before shrugging. "Hokori can tell you."

**_-Hokori's POV-_**

_Hm….nice save Kakashi._

I had thanked Tsunami and was about to fall asleep as I listened to my team complain about no knowledge.

But wait….Zabuza? He….

I shot up, walking out into the hall and paused as I saw Kakashi come down the hall. My eye narrowed and he raised an eyebrow at me.

"You fought against Zabuza while I was….away?" I questioned and he nodded. My eye twitched and I started gnawing on my nails as I headed back into the room I was previously in.

Kakashi peered his head in with a raised eyebrow. "Hokori? Are you alright?"

"What? Oh yeah, sure. So how'd that fight turn out?" I questioned, sitting cross-legged as he hobbled in and rested against the wall.

"Well, the reason I'm hobbling around is because I overused my Sharingan. I was about to kill him then this hunter-nin came and took his body away."

"What was that last part?" My eyes flashed up and he nodded.

"Yeah. He used senbon needles, most likely putting him into a temporary death-like state." I nodded, scratching the back of my head. My hair was down for once.

"Alright….so….a week? At best?" I questioned, tilting my head. He nodded, starting to head out of the room.

"Oh. And the kids are training to climb trees, by the way." I grunted to show I heard him then laid down again, my hands behind my head.

_Zabuza, huh….?_

My thoughts were interrupted as Sakura suddenly came in. She paused, blinking at me. I nodded to her, glanced up at the ceiling with my eye patch still on.

"Um….Hokori-sensei?" Sakura asked hesitantly after she had gotten ready for bed. I was wondering why there was another bed set up.

"Yeah?"

"If you don't mind my asking….what's under your eye patch? And….how'd you heal so quickly?"

"That….is a secret. If I told you, you'd probably puke or something. Well, if I told you what happened to my eye, anyway. Let's just say….it could probably save anybody's lives. Oh, and my arm? That was nothing. Once got stabbed repeatedly in the lungs and almost died. I healed though." I smirked, yawning after a moment.

"One more question…." She said after a moment of her looking at me.

"Hm?" I mumbled, rolling over.

"Do you hate me and Sasuke-kun?"

I froze. My eye widening. "What do you mean?"

"Well, you always pay attention to Naruto. You give Sasuke-kun the cold shoulder and….well, you mostly ignore me."

I shut my eye, rolling back over and opened it half way, gazing at her sadly. "I don't hate Sasuke. Sure, his attitude pisses me off, but I don't hate _him_. I hate every Uchiha out there. Just for being an Uchiha. My clan, Hinome, and the Uchiha's were enemies," She blinked in surprise and I continued before she could ask anything, "And as for you….again, your attitude and fan girl ways pisses me off but I don't _hate _you. I hate your name."

"My name?" She wondered. I shut my eyes, turning away again.

"Sakura….that name brings up horrible memories." I mumbled, going to sleep.

**_-Sakura's POV-_**

I stared over at my sensei's sleeping form, my eyes wide. She just hates….my name?


	7. Chapter 7

**_~Chapter 7~_**

I looked up as the door opened, revealing a beaten-looking Sasuke and Naruto. Naruto being held up by Sasuke mostly. We were all at the dinner table.

"So, you're finally back! Looking like something the cat dragged in!" Tazuna said as I sipped some of the sake he let me borrow.

"Heh….both of us…." Naruto started.

"We made it to the top of the tree." Sasuke finished.

"Good!" Kakashi praised while I sent a thumbs up their way.

"Naruto, Sasuke, starting tomorrow….you two can help Sakura protect Mr. Tazuna." Kakashi continued.

"Yes, sir!"

"Whew! Well, I'm dirty, sweaty, and real worn out from all of the work on the bridge today….but construction is almost complete!" Tazuna said, scratching the back of his head. It's been a week since I came back here. And trust me, protecting someone during a bridge-building time is really boring. I mostly kept busy making some poisons which scared the shit out of Kakashi and Sakura. Well, I had nothing to do. Chi had stayed at home in Konoha.

"Father, you and Naruto are two of a kind. Please, don't work yourselves to death!" Tsunami stated as Naruto slumped on the table, him and Sasuke sitting across from each other.

I saw Inari staring at Naruto and after awhile tears started forming. I scowled, going for a cigarette but a look from Tsunami told me it wouldn't be best in the house and I put it back with a sigh as Inari slammed his hands down on the table after Naruto asked what was wrong.

"Why do you wear yourself out trying? No matter how hard you train, you'll never be a match for Gatô's thugs!" Inari shouted and I held back a snort as my eyes narrowed, "You act all cool, and you talk all tough….but big, strong guys like that are always too much for people weaker than they are. They'll destroy you!" Everyone had shocked looks and my hand tightened on the glass sake bottle in my hand.

"Shut up! I'm not you, and I'm not gonna lose!" Naruto retorted.

"Just watching you ticks me off! You go running your mouth when you don't know a thing this isn't your town! And you don't know a thing about me. You're always clowning around and having fun. You don't know a thing about suffering of loneliness or what my life is like!" Both Naruto and I flinched and Kakashi looked at me warily as I looked down, my eyes hidden.

"So….you figure it's noble to star in a melodrama and treat everyone around you like guests at your pity party?" Naruto questioned, looking up with a feral look in his eye, "It takes a really big man to sit around and cry….you brat! You big baby!"

Naruto got up and I cut Sakura off as he went to scold him. "Naruto." He glanced over at me, catching the bag I threw at him without looking up.

"Eat that." He nodded, stalking off.

"Hokori-sensei?" Sakura questioned warily.

"I wouldn't talk to me right now," I glanced up with my eyes burning. I knew red was probably swirled in them, "I'm _really_ pissed off."

I sent a look at Inari and he flinched before I disappeared in a puff of smoke.

**_-Kakashi's POV-_**

"May I join you….?" I questioned Inari as he sat on the boardwalk surrounding Tazuna's house. He nodded and I sat beside him.

"You know Naruto's kind of a brat, but he wasn't trying to be mean or hateful….he just….lacks finesse…." I said after a moment and Inari was silent so I carried on.

"Mr. Tazuna told us about what happened to your father. Naruto grew up without a father, same as you," Inari twitched, "….actually, without any parents. He doesn't remember either one of them. Or have a single friend. His whole life is one big, painful memory."

"R-really?"

"And in all the time I've known him, I've never seen him cry. Or use his troubles as an excuse to sulk or be a coward. Not once. He always….tries his hardest, hoping someone will notice and give him a kind word or a pat on the back. That's his dream, and he's risked his life for it.

"I think one day he must have just gotten fed up with crying. He understands what it means to be strong. He knows what it costs and what it's worth….just as your father did. Naruto probably understands you and knows how you feel better than any of the rest of us."

"What?"

"He can't leave you alone….because you've gotten under his skin." I gave him a close-eyed smile and he stared at me. Then, a question was asked that surprise me. Making me flash back to dinner.

"What….about the white-haired girl?" He asked, probably flashing back to the glare sent to him with her gold and red flecked eye. Red that wasn't previously there.

"Hokori….well….she knows what it's like to lose everything. I was there after she did. She didn't even cry. And I think she got just as fed up as Naruto…." I mumbled.

"You're wrong, Kakashi." We both looked behind us. Hokori was smoking a cigarette, leaning against the house in the shadows. She looked up at us with a smirk.

"I was crying in the shower while you guys checked out the massacre." She put the cigarette out against her shoe and went back inside in silence as both Inari and I stared at her.

**_~Hokori's POV~_**

I sighed, smoking another cigarette as the bridge approached. Another boring-

Uh oh.

"What happened?!" Tazuna cried. Five people were laying on the ground and there was blood around.

"What happened?!" He repeated, holding one of the men up, "What….could have….?!"

"M-monsters." The man muttered and I scowled, glancing around. Mist was gathering.

"They're coming!" Kakashi announced as mist appeared. I bite my thumb, frowning a bit.

I sighed, pulling the sword out from where he was strapped under my shirt on my back. Sasuke and Sakura pulled out a kunai as Kakashi reached for his bag, his other hand up in a hand sign.

"Master Kakashi, is this….? That man we met...his 'Hiding in the Mist' technique….isn't it?" Sakura asked. I glanced at Sasuke. He was shaking.

"Been a while, Kakashi….and I see you've got those brats tagging along, just like last time. Even another one. Oh, and the little boy is trembling again, poor thing…." Zabuza's voice floated in my ears, like I remembered.

Suddenly five of him was surrounding us and I blinked. _Still has that big ass sword, too…._

"I'm shaking with eagerness for a rematch!" Sasuke informed, making Zabuza scoff.

"Go ahead….Sasuke." Kakashi told him.

"Well! My water doppelgangers were obviously no match for you! It seems the brats have matured quite a bit….into worthy rivals….eh, Haku?" I kept my back to Zabuza and Haku, not wanting the former to realize who I was yet.

"Indeed!" Haku replied.

"Looks like I was right. Our mysterious masked friend….is playing on Zabuza's team." Kakashi stated.

"He has nerve, showing up like this!" Tazuna grumbled as Sakura looked shocked. Sasuke just had the usual glare on his face.

"This one's mine," Sasuke said, looking at Haku. Then he called over to the ninja, "That was quite a show you put on before, but we're on to you now….and I hate ham actors!"

"Sasuke's so cool!" I sweat-dropped, turning to them with a sigh.

"What don't you hate, Duck-butt?" I muttered but was ignored. I huffed, lighting a cig.

Zabuza and Haku talked to each other then Zabuza glanced up, meeting my eye. His own widened.

"Holy shit! Another one?! Kakashi, the copycat and Hokori, the fire eye?!" He growled. My students looked at me with confusion as I smirked, waving.

"Yo, Zabuza. How's it hanging? I should've killed you back then."

"You almost did." He growled.

"Oh….oh well!" I said cheerily, smiling.

"Great….I _know_ I'll die if Hokori fights." I heard him mutter after sending chakra towards my ears. I glanced over at Kakashi and he was giving me a 'my battle' look. I shrugged, stepping back.

"Don't worry Zaza, Kakashi will handle this. He calls dibs. I won't butt in. You know, unless you almost kill one." I sent a demon-like smirk his way, making Sakura and Sasuke flinch.

"Well, that's good with me. You know, that one brat was amazing to beat my doppelgangers. But, we're still on the offensive. Go!" He ordered Haku.

"Yes, sir." The boy replied, disappearing in a swirl and I zoned out. Even as Haku summoned some ice mirrors and Sakura ran off and Naruto appeared. I kinda was just smoking in a daze. Tazuna eyed me with a sweat-drop and I winked at him.

"Don't worry, old man. Nobody can even get five feet near you before I kill them." He nodded with a sigh.

I dazed out again until I heard Kakashi talking about something. "It's a _kekkei genkai_-a skill that can be passed from one generation to the next! A **genetic** trait ….running through the bloodlines of those of the purest shinobi pedigree….some of the most extraordinary techniques are handed down from generation to generation solely on that basis…." He was saying and my eye twitched under my eye patch.

"You mean…." Sakura trailed off.

"Precisely….it's of the same order of skill as my Sharingan Mirror Eye….but even my Sharingan can't copy, mimic or break this boy's _kekkei genkai_! What about you Hokori?" Kakashi, Zabuza, Sakura and Tazuna looked at me and I scowled.

"You know mine is purely for attack purposes."

"Well, can you _destroy_ his ice mirrors?" Kakashi asked with a sigh and I looked towards where Naruto and Sasuke was. I sighed, shaking my head.

"I rather not. You pretty much told me to back off with that look you sent me earlier. Plus….I think the boy's need this."

"They could die." He deadpanned.

"I'll interfere before then." I shrugged and he sighed as I zoned out again.

The smell of blood hit my nose and I looked up just as Kakashi was revealing his Sharingan eye. Alright….I may hate that eye and the family it originated from but….Kakashi looks pretty hot right now.

I zoned out again, noticing Sakura standing next to me. Suddenly I disappeared, my arm lifted up as his sword swung down, cutting into it. Instead of chopping my arm off though, it barely scratched my skin, leaving a thin trail of blood to sweep onto the blade.

"What?" Zabuza muttered then looked at my face and flinched. There was red light sweeping through my eye patch and flame tattoos were on my arm that he had attacked.

"M-master Hokori?" Sakura stuttered. I shut my eye that was under the eye patch. It was only squinted open but that was enough for the power to leak where I wanted it.

I zoned out as Kakashi appeared in front of me, talking, and pulled out a cookie from my weapons bag, eating it. Tazuna's eye twitched as he glanced at me then back towards the shinobi.

Sakura's voice suddenly squealed into my ear. "Sasuke won't be easy for someone like that masked kid to defeat! Neither will Naruto!"

"You're right…." Kakashi told her, subtly letting my sword slide against his skin as everyone focused on his words and he dropped the blood onto Zabuza's blade.

"I have faith in them and their strengths-Naruto's unpredictability….and Sasuke is one of the most worthy heirs of the second most superior bloodline of Konohagakure Village! You know, after Hokori here." Sakura eyed me as Zabuza looked surprised.

"You don't mean-"

"That's right….his full name is Uchiha Sasuke. He's a ninja genius….who carries in his genes the _kekkei genkai _of the clan Uchiha!"

"So you have two sole surviving members of tragic clans on your team, eh…." Zabuza glanced at me then put his hands in a hand sign.

"So he may indeed be Haku's equal….no one has ever penetrated the secret of Haku's techniques….until now….no one…." He disappeared and I let my eye twitch open some, getting full range of both Naruto and Sasuke's battle along where Zabuza was hiding in the mist as Kakashi rushed forward, saying something like this is his battle and he'll end it quickly.

"Did you hear that, Zabuza? Do you truly believe, after all of the hardships, I've survived in this world armed only with the Sharingan?" Kakashi questioned, pulling a scroll out of his flak jacket.

"I too was once a member of a Ninja Assassin Corps. I'll show you what kind of shinobi I once was….this isn't something I learned with the Sharingan. Let me show you my own true art!" I blinked as I suddenly focused on Sasuke's and Naruto's fight._ Sasuke's on the ground…._

I smelt blood and froze. Naruto was next to him. And….

"Oh fuck me." I muttered, my eye widening in shock.

I felt the chakra burst from Naruto along with him speaking: "I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" In a very scary voice. Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit.


	8. Chapter 8

**_~Chapter 8~_**

"Kakashi…." I muttered, glancing towards the ice mirrors as I felt the manifesting of the fox's chakra.

But Kakashi was too busy mumbling to himself. "Has the binding spell begun to unravel? Is the seal broken?"

"It's slipping through." I muttered to myself, ignoring the spoons mumblings.

Kakashi wiped his blood across a scroll, proclaiming winner take all in one last big move. But I was hardly paying attention. I was biting my thumb causing blood to drip down from the force as I focused on the fight Naruto was giving. I blinked as he punch Haku, sending him through the mirrors. Naruto went to punch him again in the face but he stopped as soon as the mask Haku was wearing dropped. _What the hell?_

I sighed in relief nonetheless as I felt the fox's chakra leave and licked the blood off my thumb, watching as it healed instantly and hurriedly pulled out another cigarette, closing my right eye under the eye patch. My power from it receded and I zoned out until my cigarette was gone. I even ignored Kakashi's Lightning Blade. I had simply nodded for Tazuna and Sakura to head over to Sasuke. I sighed as I felt the people that had finally approached the bridge speak up. It was some short dud who taped his cane on the ground.

"Well, he's certainly made a fine mess out of you! What a pity…." _Gatô…._

"Gatô….what are you….doing here? And….why….did you….bring….all of **them**?!"

"Hehe-there's been a slight change of plan, Zabuza. Or of your plans, anyway. This was what I had in mind all along. You're going to die, 'demon'….here and now."

"What?"

"You must have guessed. I never intended to pay you. It's such a bother hiring a skilled shinobi affiliated with one of the top villages. It's expensive….and they tend to have friends who object when I betray and kill them. It's so much simpler to hire _ukenin_-renegades-like yourself. No one cares what I do to your kind once the job is done. All of you ninja are so eager to fight each other. Once you've worn each other down, common thugs can finish off the rest. It's a great business plan-efficient and inexpensive. My only mistake was hiring you in the first place. Calling yourself the Demon of Kirigakure is just plain false advertising! Hehe….you're no demon….more like a **baby** demon, if that." The thugs started laughing as Zabuza glared. I glared with him. Zaza used to be a good friend of mine. He knew I'd kick his ass though.

"The shape you're in, we'll take you down without even breaking a sweat!"

I smirked. "I wanna kill 'em." Zaza glanced towards me and I smirked. He shook his head in slight amusement.

"Forgive me….Kakashi….our fight is over," Zabuza said, glancing over at Kakashi, "I no longer have any reason to want to assassinate Tazuna….which settles our differences."

"Yeah…."

"Huh?" Naruto asked.

"You're right."

"Oh and it was nice to see you, Hokori."

"Still as sexy as ever, even with both arms fucked up. Huh, Zaza?" I smirked over at him and his eye twitched as my team anime fell. Well, the ones that were near me anyway. So, Naruto and Kakashi.

"….that reminds me…." Gatô muttered, walking forward and I scowled.

"I still have a score to settle." Gatô said, stopping beside Haku's corpse and I growled as he poked his face with his shoe. Then he kicked him, saying: "Hah. Dead meat. Carrion."

"What are you doing, you creep?!" Naruto yelled as I growled lowly. Naruto decided to dash towards them but Kakashi grabbed onto him.

"Cool down. Think, there's a lot of them." Kakashi ordered.

"Hey!" Naruto whined then turned to Zabuza, "Hey, why don't you do something?! He worked for you! He was practically you slave!"

"Like what? Haku is dead." My eye twitched. Zaza….

"But you should care! That fat scumbag is desecrating him! He was your comrade….you partner….he worked for you for years!" Hm….the bonehead actually agrees with one of my rules: Respect your teammates.

Oh, scratch that. Make that two: Never mess with the bodies of the dead.

"….Gatô's been using me….and I used Haku. Weren't you listening? It's a shinobi's lot. All of us are either users, or tools….or both. I don't value Haku for himself….but for the taint his blood carried….and for what his talents could do for me. I apologize for nothing." Zabuza said. _He sounds like he's lying…._

'You….do you really mean that?" Naruto questioned, swiping his arm from Kakashi's grasp.

"Stop it, Naruto! Leave him alone. Our quarrel is over. Besides which…."

"SHUT UP-! HE'S STILL MY ENEMY!"

I blinked. Damn.

"Who is that obnoxious brat? He's been making quite a nuisance of himself!" Gatô mumbled but I ignored him.

"HE….HE REALLY CARED ABOUT YOU!" Naruto pointed his finger towards Haku and I let a cigarette.

"HE WAS DEVOTED TO YOU! BUT YOU THINK THAT'S JUST FOR NOTHING, THAT HE WAS NOTHING. YOU DON'T FEEL A THING! ARE YOU REALLY THAT HEARTLESS?!" Naruto's eyed started to tear up, "IS THAT HOW YOU GET….WHEN YOUR POWERS ARE AS STRONG AS YOURS ARE?" Zabuza was silent.

"HE GAVE HIS LIFE FOR YOU!" Again, Zabuza was silent.

"He died….without any of his dreams ever coming true." To die as his tool….that's….too much, too cruel…." Naruto was sobbing by now.

"….kid," Zabuza said, tears falling down his face, "….not….another word."

Naruto, Kakashi and I stared at him in silence.

"Kid….," He muttered, drawing Naruto's attention, "What Haku did….was not just for me. While we fought, he broke his heart….over you….and your friends. That's the truth. He was too kind….too gentle."

"Huh?" Naruto muttered.

"….I'm glad my last battle….was against you….boy. You're right, you know. Say what we will, do what we will. In the end, we shinobi are still just people after all….with feeling all-too-human. And I've lost….everything."

I stared at Zabuza sadly, lighting another cigarette. He glanced over at me. "Hokori. You want to help avenge Haku? You were pretty fond of him."

I grinned, pulling sword out again. "Of course, Zaza."

"Kid….would you lend me your kunai knife?" He asked Naruto.

"Huh? Uh….sure." Naruto mumbled, throwing him it with the bandages that usually covered his mouth gone.

He caught it and I smirked, leaning my sword on my shoulder. "You've got first dibs, sexy."

He smirked, rushing forward.

"What?!" Gatô screamed, running behind his men, "That's enough! What are you waiting for? Kill all of them!"

That rallied the troops.

I waited until he went through half of them before flashing over with a grin on my face, slashing all of the thugs around me. It was doing well for my anger, Haku's redemption and the village if these boneheads headed towards it.

"K-Kakashi-sensei?! Why is Hokori-"

"Haven't you picked up on the way she willingly let me fight Zabuza? Or the way she keeps talking to him like an old friend? It's obvious they used to be close. That Haku boy was probably very important to her." Kakashi told him.

"Ah! You got something right for once, Kakashi!" I cheered, cutting off a thug's head as Zabuza did the same with Gatô.

I froze as he fell on the ground, turning to look at him.

"Don't look away," I heard Kakashi say to Naruto, "This was the end of a man who lived full out.

"Yeah…."

I looked at Zabuza in sadness, my eyes pricking with tears. Suddenly Sakura's voice cut into my mind. Damn she was loud.

"Naruto-! It's Sasuke. He's alright! He's alive!" I glanced back seeing Sasuke on his feet. I sighed in relief. Then one of the thugs spoke.

"Hey! Aren't you sweethearts forgetting something?!"

"You ninja killed our meal ticket!"

"And now you're gonna die!"

"The only way we can even break even now…."

"….is to overrun the city and loot every business and home!"

"Oh, yeah!"

"Let's go!" I appeared next to Kakashi's my blood soaked sword hitting the bridge with a tap.

"Sigh….I'm going to hafta do this aren't I?" I questioned. Kakashi smiled a close-eyed smile.

"I've barely got chakra. Sorry."

"Great….not that these fools will be a problem."

I suddenly paused, watching as an arrow launched into the bridge right in front of the thugs making them all stop. I glanced behind me, raising an eyebrow at all the villagers behind Inari.

"Stop where you are. This island is our home. One step further….you'll die where you stand!"

"Inari….all of you…." Tazuna muttered.

"INARI!" Naruto shouted.

The man, or boy, in question grinned. "Hehe. It's being a hero, you know? All that nick of time stuff!"

"Good one, kid. Mind if I join in?" I blinked as Naruto summoned some shadow clones, causing the thugs to flinch.

Kakashi then summoned a bunch but I knew they weren't solid. I sighed, adding some as well. I blinked in surprise. "Oops. Didn't mean to make a hundred." I chuckled, high-fiving one.

"AIEE-!" The thugs were scared now.

"Now….shall we?!" A Kakashi clone asked.

"Never mind!"

"Run away!"

I blinked as the thugs headed for the boat they came on and the villagers cheer. Wait, why are they cheering?! They barely did anything?! Our clones alone could have scared them off or I could've killed them all!

I sighed, letting the clones disappear and watched as Kakashi headed to where Zabuza lay.

"….looks like it's all over….eh, Kakashi?" Zaza asked.

"Yeah."

"Kakashi….do me a favor?"

"What is it?"

"….I want to….see….his face."

Kakashi pulled down his headband over his eye. "Sure." Then he picked him up.

I looked up as I felt something wet on my shoulder. It was snowing. Haku….

"It's snowing?"

"In the middle of summer….?" The villagers mumbled.

"….thank you….Kakashi.\," Zaza murmured. He looked over at me and smiled slightly, "Nice seeing you again, Hokori….even though last time….I was almost killed."

I grinned, giving a thumbs up. He turned to Haku now and my face saddened.

"….if I could….if I were able….I would want to go….to the same place….on the other side….as you." Zaza mumbled, putting his hand on the side of Haku's face.

"….he….was born in a village where it snows a lot…." Naruto choked out in tears.

"I see….he was a pure spirit-as true and clean as a newly fallen snow." Kakashi mumbled as we looked towards Haku's and Zabuza's bodies.

"Bye-bye Zaza. And you two, Flower." I whispered, tears pricking my eyes. Haku was always pretty like a flower, so I gave him that nickname.


	9. Chapter 9

**_~Chapter 9~_**

It was two weeks later and I sighed, looking down at Zabuza's and Haku's graves. I got an irk mark as Sakura slapped Naruto. I felt like slapping him myself.

"What sneaky, greedy trick are you up to now? You eat an offering, you'll be punished by the gods!" I looked down with a sigh, shaking my head then glanced up as she spoke again, "….but still….Master Kakashi…."

"Hmm-?"

"I can't help wondering. Were those two right about what a ninja should be?"

I tilted my head. Good question. I looked over at Kakashi as he answered. "A shinobi shouldn't be concerned with a reason for her own existence. It is important merely that we exist as a tool for our homeland to use in whatever way they need. That's as true for us in Konohagakure as it is for ninja anywhere else."

"Is that really what becoming a full-fledged ninja's gonna be about?" Naruto asked, "I don't like the sound of it!"

"Do you two really feel that way, Master Kakashi, Master Hokori?" Sasuke asked.

I waved for Kakashi to answer first. "Well….no. and that's why all we ninja live our lives with that ideal always bubbling beneath the surface of our minds, disturbing us. Like it did Zabuza….and the boy…." I nodded in agreement and watched as Naruto stared at Haku's grave for a second, then turned to us with a pout.

"That's it. I've made up my mind! I am going to create my own _nindo_-my own ninja path. My own destiny!" I smiled at him, nodding.

"Oh, and Hokori-sensei?" I looked over at him with a blink of my eye.

"If you don't mind me asking….how did you know Zabuza and Haku?" Naruto asked hesitantly and I sensed the whole team listening in. I blinked, sighing and looked at the graves.

"When Haku was young….I traveled to the Land of the Mist for a two month long mission. Among that time…." I blushed, looking away and scratching the back of my head.

"What is it, Hokori-sensei?" Sakura asked as they looked at me oddly.

"I kinda dated Zabuza." I mumbled, poking my fingers together.

They all gaped at me and I blushed darker, turning around. "It was in the past. Then, I had to leave and then they became rouge and….I met them on a mission and since they were in the bingo book I had to kill them. I was with a team of four so I really didn't have a choice. If I had been alone, I would have let them go but….yeah. Anyway, they got away after almost being killed by one of my jutsu. Though I did hold back…." I chuckled at the memory and eyed Zabuza's sword.

"I always wanted that sword….no, no. bad." I chuckled, walking off and waved over my shoulder.

"Zaza and Flower were some of my best friends. Seems a lot of people important to me die." I mumbled the last part and sighed.

After a long trip back with Naruto and Sakura mostly talking, I finally was able to get home. I let out a sigh of relief as I fell on my bed tiredly after taking a nice, long shower.

I fell asleep immediately.

By the time I woke up I was groaning, rolling over in annoyance to smash my alarm clock to bits. I sweat-dropped as I looked at it. Whoops….

I got up, pulling open a drawer on my beside table and put another one in its place after I swiped the last one into a trashcan._ How many does that make? Probably a hundred. Or a thousand….maybe a million…._

I sighed again and started to get ready in my usual attire but this time slipped on a black cloak on that had a red diamond on the back with the three kanji for Hinome on the back. I lifted up the hood after braiding my hair and whistled for Chi to follow me as I walked out the door. He let out a bark, sitting beside me as I locked the door. Then I jumped on his back and we headed for the meeting place.

"I still don't get why you didn't come with me on The Land of Waves mission. You could've seen Zaza and Flower."

"I had….plans."

"Plans?! Since when do you have plans that don't involve me?! Oh my _Kami_! You have a girlfriend don't you!" I teased and his ears went flat against his head.

"Would you shut up? You're annoying."

"You do, don't you?!" I shouted as we came near the Genin.

"You're late!" Sakura and Naruto yelled but I ignored them, jumping in front of Chi and pointed at him.

"Tell the truth!"

"I don't have a girlfriend." He sighed.

"Lies!" Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke watched as I launched on him and we started rolling around arguing. Even if he was an eight foot tall dog, I beat him.

"Would you shut up?!" He finally snapped after an hour and I looked up.

"Yo, Spoon." He sweat-dropped and Sakura and Naruto yelled at him for being late as well.

After a boring mission, Naruto getting beat up, Sasuke challenging Naruto to get better than him, me being irked by Sasuke's arrogance, we were walking down the street. I looked up at the sky though at the same time Kakashi did to see a bird.

_Meeting…._

"Okay, that's it. We'll call it a day right now. I've got to go hand in my report on today's mission."

"Yeah. Me too." I mumbled, glancing over at Kakashi's perverted book. Make-Out Paradise.

I shook my head, disappearing with him before heading to the ….I forgot the name. Where we turn in mission reports.

"Thanks for your latest report, Master Kakashi, Master Hokori," Iruka said, shuffling some papers, "How's our little hellion? Does he get along well with the other members of his team?"

Kakashi and I glanced at each other and he answered. "He's….getting there."

"Your team's seen a lot of action lately. Naruto hasn't had time to get together with me once. I can't help worrying about him." I raised an eyebrow. Huh….

"You know how it is, Master Iruka. Uchiha Sasuke is in our team, too. He and Naruto are like a couple of dogs, always circling each other, snapping and snarling. But it keeps Naruto on his toes, he's developing fast. He's always hoping to catch up to his hero….**you**." Kakashi told him.

"Really?" He smile and I chuckled, shaking my head.

"Hm….another meeting?"

"Apparently." Kakashi muttered as we walked down a hall in the Hokage building. I was sipping some vodka and he was reading his book. Once we got in the room and everyone gathered, the Hokage spoke.

"Seeing whom I invited here, you may be able to guess….what we are here to discuss." I looked around, raising an eyebrow then sighed. It's that time already?

"Is it time already?" Kakashi asked. Alright, that was weird.

"Have you informed the Lords of the other lands yet? Because I believe I have already seen some of them in our village. When is it to be?" The dude next to me asked.

"One week from today."

"Seriously?" I deadpanned.

The Hokage puffed out some smoke from his pipe and looked at all of us. "To make it completely official, I hereby announce….seven days from now, on July 1st….we shall begin conducting examinations for Journeymen Ninja-the Chunin."

Kakashi and I glanced at each other with eye twitches. Our team….is so screwed.

"We're putting them in?" I mumbled and he nodded. I nodded as the Hokage began talking again.

"Now, then….we'd like to hear first from those who have overseen the training of our newest junior ninja." Kakashi and I stepped forward along with Yuhi Kurenai and Sarutobi Asuma.

"Masters Kakashi, Kurenai, Asuma and Hokori. Tell us….do any of you have, among your charges, any Genin you'd recommend for this year's Journeymen Exams? That before we can even consider them, they must have completed a minimum of eight missions. Beyond that, employ your own judgment as to whether they are ready to aspire to the next level. To be truly competitive, candidates should probably have completed at least double the recommended number of missions….you may begin, Kakashi and Hokori." The Hokage told us and I sighed, motioning for Kakashi to do this. I was only a co-captain anyway.

"Team Number 7, led by Kakashi and Hokori, consists of Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto and Haruno Sakura. I vow upon the honor of my clan, the Hatake-"

"-and my clan the Hinome-" I added when he glanced at me.

"-that all three of them are ready for the Chunin Selection Exam." He finished much to Iruka's shock. Kurenai went next.

"Team Number 8, led by Kurenai, consists of Hyuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba and Aburame Shino. I vow upon my own clan, the Yuhi, that I am as certain as is my esteemed colleagues that all three are ready for the Chunin Selection Exam." She got a Hyuga (alright, not really excited about that one), Aburame _and_ Inuzuka on her team?! What the hell man?! All I got was foxy, Duck-butt and pinky!

"Team Number 10, Led by Asuma. Consists of Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru and Akimichi Choji. I vow upon my own clan, the Sarutobi, that I am equally as certain that all three are ready for the Chunin Selection Exam." Asuma finished.

"How unusual for all three of you to have unhesitatingly assented…." The Hokage muttered.

"J-just a moment!" I sighed, shaking my head as Chi and I glanced back at him along with the rest of the newest Genin mentors.

"Yes, Iruka?" The Hokage asked.

"Lord Hokage! Please allow me to speak! Forgive me if I overstep, but most of the nine students just named…..were my students while they were at the Academy. Certainly, they are all gifted and show both commitment and talent….but it's too soon for kids that young to be stepping up to the Journeyman Level. Only with time will they have the kind of experience and maturity those exams require. I don't understand why their supervisors can't see that." My eye twitched.

"I was six year younger than Naruto when I attained the rank of Chunin, Iruka." Kakashi pointed out.

"Naruto's not like you! Do you want to destroy those children?! You all know what they call the Chunin Selection Exams, don't you?"

"They gripe about every detail of every mission. Just for once, I think it would do them good to find out what real pain is….let's admit it, breaking them would be fun." I smirked. It really would be.

"Are you out of your mind?"

"Only slightly." I muttered and Kakashi sent me an amused glance before turning back to Iruka with a bored look. "….it was a joke, Master Iruka. I understand you….and I'm sorry if my recommendation upsets you, but I stand by it."

"But…."

"Kakashi….can we finish with this?" Kurenai asked and I nodded.

"Seriously. I wanna go take a nap."

Kakashi sighed. "It's none of your business anyway….they're not your students anymore. They are soldiers under my command."

"Hey!"

"Our command." Kakashi corrected with a smirk under his mask. I know he was, I just knew it!


	10. Chapter 10

**_~Chapter 10~_**

"Kakashi….do you think they'll all come tomorrow?" I asked. We had given them the Chunin Exam application earlier. Now we were laying on my couch lazily with him reading his book and me watching TV and drinking.

"Naruto and Sasuke will, of course. Though….Sakura I'm not sure about." He murmured and I nodded, twirling a kunai in my hand.

"Do you think they'll get killed?" I wonder, tilting my head back to rest against the pillow behind me.

"Maybe. Why? You attached?" He gave me a close-eyed smile and I smirked.

"Maybe…."

"Oh. I finally remembered something." He said, snapping his fingers and looking at me. I raised an eyebrow.

"When we were at Tazuna's and Inari freaked out, what'd you give Naruto?"

I blinked, flashing back to the bag I threw at him and smirked.

"Cookies."

"Cookies?"

"Amazing cookies. This old lady from back home made them at the end of the month for me and my sister to eat after training. Her name was Mrs. Kyoko. The cookies really help reenergize you if you're low on chakra. I got the secret recipe when the massacre happened so that it wouldn't go to waste." I smiled before flipping to another channel as a romance movie came on. I really hate those.

Kakashi was looking at me and I glanced over, raising an eyebrow. "What?"

"Two things: one, that's actually very caring of you to keep a recipe for fourteen years and two, I'm imagining you baking and it's pretty funny." He finished with a chuckle and I scowled, swatting at him with my sock covered foot. He laughed again and put his arm over both my legs so I couldn't kick him. I pursed my lips but just let out a sigh, shaking my head and pulled a blanket off the back of the couch on to me.

"Maybe I should make them some for the Forest of Death."

"Is that against the rules?"

"I don't know. When do we listen to rules?" He laughed as I smirked in his direction. Kakashi and I hung out a lot, actually. So this was pretty normal. I let out a small yawn, thinking about tomorrow.

"There's gonna be two Hyuga brats _and_ our little Duck-butt there tomorrow. Just their presences will annoy me. Actually, the thought of them makes me wanna stab something." I grumbled and Kakashi pointed at his covered left eye.

"You sure my eye isn't the thing that's bothering you?"

"Oh no, that's not it. You're not a Uchiha so you don't count. Plus I kinda liked Goggles. He reminds me of Naruto." I grinned and he nodded, smiling slightly.

"So, how are you able to open your eye without your kekkei genkai activated?" Kakashi questioned. Yup, that's right. My eye patch was off and my mismatched gold and red eyes were both open. Except my red one wasn't glowing nor did I have tattoos.

I held up my arm which had a thin bracelet on it. "Special bracelet. It acts just like if I have my eye closed. It's for beginners but I use it when the patch annoys me. So, only around the house. Oh, and if I don't wanna keep my eye closed.

"That's understandable. Do you always drink so much?" He eyed me as I sipped some vodka straight from the bottle. I glanced over at him with a raised eyebrow, a 'are-you-seriously-asking-that-question?' look on my face.

He shook his head, chuckling. "That's was a stupid question."

I nodded, pointing the glass towards him. "That, my friend, is correct. I'm amazed I'm not even buzzed yet."

I blinked as he smirked, taking the bottle from me.

"Hey! I need that!" I whined, crawling over to try and take the bottle from him but he just reached his hand behind him and outstretched his arm so I couldn't get it. I scowled, putting my hand on his shoulder, leaning forward as I pawed at the air. Close….close….ha!

"Got it~!" I sung happily, pulling it from his grasp and taking a long sip. Then I looked down at him and he was blushing. I raised an eyebrow then looked down. I was sitting on his chest. With my hand still on his shoulder.

"Well….this is awkward." I clucked my tongue, blushing a bit.

"Um…." He trailed off as we stared at each other.

"I should probably get off…." I muttered to myself, going to get up but he placed his hand over mine that was on his shoulder, stopping me.

I raised an eyebrow and he blushed more, letting my hand go and I awkwardly climbed off. "I'm gonna go make those cookies now…." I mumbled and he nodded, scratching his head.

_What the hell?_ I thought as I headed into the kitchen.

"Glad you made it after all, Sakura." Kakashi said as our three Genin approached.

"This way you all qualify to apply for the Chunin Selection Exam."

"What do you mean?"

"The way the test is set up, it can only be taken by three-person teams." He explained easily while I shuffled around in the bag I had brought.

"But….Master Kakashi, you said it was up to each of us to decide whether or not to apply. Were you lying?

"I said what I had to to keep your partners from pressuring you into coming along. Even if you had no interest in applying, one word from Sasuke….and you'd have come along and gone through the motions, though your heart wouldn't have been in it."

"What would have happened if Sasuke and Naruto had shown up without me?"

"We'd have washed them out right here. None of you would have gotten past this point without both of the others," He pointed to me after the first sentence, "But you're all here because you want to be. And I'm very proud of you. Now, Hokori has a small gift…."

They all looked at me as I held up three bags. "Ah ha! Found ya, little buggers." They sweat-dropped and I handed Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto a bag.

"What are they?" Naruto asked curiously.

"You know the cookies in the Land of Waves?"

"These are some?! Sweet!" I slapped his hand before he went to get one.

"Idiot. These are special cookies. You know how you were all exhausted back then?"

He nodded.

"You ate some before you went to sleep, right?"

He nodded again.

"And since you were able to actually get up in the morning, these helped out," _Along with the fox's chakra._ I added silently, "They help replenish your chakra. I don't know if it's aloud in the test but fuck them. Now, only use them when necessary. Oh. And savior them. They were made from a recipe back when my clan was alive 'bout fourteen years ago." I smiled and they all nodded.

"Hey, Master Hokori? Why is your hair covering your eye?"

I blinked at Sakura's question and blushed slightly. "Well…." I sent a glare to Kakashi and he smirked.

"The Spoon stole my eye patch." I sighed, pouting as I hooked a thumb to the silver-haired man. The three's eyes widened when suddenly I was glomped by Naruto and he brushed my hair away from my eye while Sakura and Sasuke leaned in.

I sweat-dropped, my left eye twitching. "Was that really necessary?"

"You're eyes just red? That's what your hiding?" Sakura asked in confusion and I smirked, holding up my arm with the bracelet. "Hell no. I have several ways to repress becoming….never mind." I mumbled, pushing Naruto away and getting up.

"You know they may die. Might as well show them." Kakashi whispered in my ear and I glared at him before turning to the students.

"You wanna see what my kekkei genkai is in case you die?" I asked bluntly and they looked miffed but nodded anyway. My eye twitched and I pulled the bracelet off, feeling my eye burn as it glowed red and I could sense all the people in the next room freeze, looking towards the doors. My tattoos and features appeared and I scowled down at my arm as it was more slowly than normal.

"Well shit. I really should use this thing more often. I'm getting rusty." I smirked down at my wide-eyed students before putting the bracelet back on and the marks faded away instantly. I rubbed my eye with a sigh.

"_Now _do you see why I call the Sharingan a crappy Dōjutsu?" They nodded and I patted Sakura's hair.

"Now. Don't die and you might be able to see it again." I said that to all of them, ruffling the Duck-butt's hair and Naruto's.

I leaned down next to Sakura, my arm going behind her back as I whispered in her ear so the others couldn't hear. "I'm giving you this special healing ointment. Instructions are on the tube. Also, there's another bag with more cookies. Use them wisely."

She nodded, smiling at me as I clipped her weapons bag closed. "Thanks Hokori-sensei!"

"No problem, Bunny." I smiled, ruffling her hair again as she tilted her head in confusion.

"Bunny?"

My eyes darkened with memories and I smiled sadly. "I'll tell ya if you survive. Now get in there you three!" I pushed them towards the doors and they smiled at all of us as Kakashi gave a close-eyed smile.

"See ya twerps." Chi called with a chuckle. On some of the training days the Genin and him played during breaks.

"Bye Chi!" Naruto called as they opened the door. Naruto turned, talking to his teammates.

"Look out everybody, 'cause here we come!"

I glanced over at the people that turned their way. A few glanced at Kakashi and me, their eyes widening as I allowed my bracelet to slip slightly and my eye glow red and Chi bared his teeth in a way that dared them to mess with those three.

The doors closed and I growled under my breath, yanking my bracelet back on securely and glared at Kakashi. "Give me my eye patch, Kaka." I ordered and his eye narrowed.

"I'm good."

"Spoon…." I warned.

"But you're so cute." He gave me a close-eyed smile and I blushed, my eye twitching. I growled, appearing behind him and reached into his weapons pouch, grabbing my eye patch along with his Make-Out Paradise book and slipped it into my bag as he turned around. He narrowed his eye as I put my eye patch on in a huff and took the stupid bracelet off, putting it in one of my pouches.

"No fun…." He grumbled and I stuck out my tongue as we got serious and listened to what was happening in the room. He was probably flashing back to what Guy had said.

"Don't worry about Mr. Jumpsuit. He doesn't know our Genin. Naruto alone has enough guts to make up where Sakura and Duck-butt fail." Kakashi chuckled and we both tuned in when Naruto yelled.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto! And none of you are gonna beat me! You got that?"

"I told you." I grinned as he gave a close-eyed smile and I tugged on my ear slightly.

"Even so, he is so fucking _loud_. Let's go to Jinsei Iroiro to meet with the other senseis. I can sense the two Hyuga's and I'm getting agitated." I grumbled and he nodded, following me.

"Oh, by the way…." He glanced over at me and I held up his book. His eye widened, his hand going to his weapons pouch as I bounded off.

"Hokori!"

"This is payback, bitch! And you know what they say about it!" I laughed, running quickly.

"Wow….with our subordinates tied up in exams, we've got time on our hands. It's not like we can go on training missions with them." Kakashi said. We had gotten to Jinsei Iroiro and was with Kurenai and Asuma. You know, after I gave his book back.

Asuma and I was smoking together.

"Don't worry. We'll be busy again before you know it." Asuma said.

"Why?" Kaka asked.

"Word is, this year's First Chief Examination Officer is Morino Ibiki." Both Kakashi and I stared at him flatly.

"That sadist? Why did it have to be Ibiki?!" Kakashi grumbled.

"Naruto's screwed." He nodded at me as Kurenai spoke.

"Sadist?"

"Kurenai, you're still a newbie to the Jonin Elite. So you have no way of knowing." Asuma informed as I lit another cigarette.

"Why? What's he like?"

"He's a pro. A pro's pro."

"A pro? At what?"

He took a drag before answering on the exhale. "Torture and interrogation."

"Huh?" She muttered in shock.

"Konoha Black Ops. Torture and Interrogation Cops Unit Leader. Jonin Commander, Morino Ibiki!" I added on to his sentence while he took another drag.

"In the Exam that's presently underway….while there may be no physical torture….there's no doubt that the applicants are being subjected to the psychological pressures that make him infamous as an interrogator. So Kakashi's and my Genin….there's no telling how it'll pan out. Then again, Naruto has some pretty big guts to make up for his stupidity."

"And you say he's your favorite." Kakashi sighed and I shrugged, smirking.

"I never say he wasn't an idiot. A cuddly idiot."

"Cuddly?" Kurenai asked with a raised eyebrow and I smiled.

"He's like a bunny!"

They all sweat-dropped at me.

"Well, a ninja bunny." Now they all anime fell.

"By the way, Kurenai?"

"Hm?"

"I wanted a doggy on my team." I pouted and Kakashi's eye twitched.

"You got a fox and an Uchiha. Get over it."

"And pinky?"

"She's pink. Simple."

"Oh, and by the way, the Uchiha is a duck. Get it right. Although….a cockatoo could be correct as well." I tapped my cheek as I looked up with a pondering expression and he sweat-dropped.


	11. Chapter 11

**_~Chapter 11~_**

"I'm so bored." I grumbled, looking out at the seven teams that made it then smirked.

"Heh. Our team made it." I mumbled under my breath as Anko spoke to them. I was beside Kakashi, Asuma on my left.

"Congratulations to you all….on passing the second exam!"

"Kurenai?" I whispered.

"Hm?"

"Is that your team with the boy and the dog?"

"Yup." She stated proudly.

"Asuma, yours is starting with the blond girl, right?" I mumbled and he nodded slightly.

_Hm…._

"And mine is the to the dog-boy's right!" Guy stated proudly and I sweat-dropped.

"I know, you ditz. I can see the Byakugan in the first one's eyes and it's pissing me off." He sighed, hanging his head then spoke to Kakashi. Though I don't think he's listening.

"Your students made an impressive showing! I wonder how much of it was dumb luck….not that it matters. My team is bound to knock them out in the next round. At the next level, it will be all about their abilities….or lack thereof. Ah, well….sometimes being young is all about learning to deal with heartbreak, eh, Kakashi?"

"Huh? I'm sorry….did you say something?" I smirked. I knew the Spoon wasn't listening….

I looked at the last team from the Leaf who I was unfamiliar with, the Sand team and the Sound team. The ones in front….four-eyes…..creepy red-head….porcupine back. Wow….

I glanced back at the red-head again that had a gourd on his back and scowled, my eye narrowing. I flickered open my left eye a little and scowled at his immense but very evil chakra_. Just who is this boy? And not a scratch on him from the Forest of Death…._

"Hm….I've got a bad feeling about this…." I heard Sasuke mutter and my eye flashed to him, widening when I saw him clutching his neck_. Something's different about him….is this what the Curse Mark is like when it's fresh?_

I heard a dog whine and glanced at the Inuzuka's dog. _He seems troubled…._

I glanced behind me at Chi and he was grumbling incoherently under his breath, glancing around as his tail twitched_. He's paranoid too….well shit, this ain't good_.

The Hokage glanced back at us, mumbling to himself but I caught the words. "No wonder their instructors vied for the right to recommend them for this competition…."

_Humph. Probably thinking about the rookies._

"Now Lord Hokage himself will explain about the Third Exam," Anko announced, "Listen up and take every word he says to heart! They're all yours, my Lord."

"Very well." I zoned out, puffing at my cigarette as I glanced around. That was, until the red-headed boy from the sand spoke up.

"Whatever….could you wrap up the philosophical talk and get down to the life-and-death stuff any time soon?" _Such an emotionless voice….he has a cool tattoo though…._

I zoned out once again, keeping my eyes on my team as some weasel named Kabuto quit, Naruto asked him why, Sakura got emotional and Sasuke was getting worse with the pain of the Mark.

"It's just as I feared…." The Hokage muttered and I started paying attention like that.

"What can we do?" Ibiki asked.

"Pull him out of the exam….quarantine him under the guard of Black Ops Agents." Anko whispered.

"And you really think he'll just go quietly if you order that?" Kakashi questioned, gaining their attention.

"Keep in mind….he's a member of the Uchiha Clan."

I nodded in agreement. "They were stubborn little bastards."

"Don't talk nonsense! I'll stop him by force if I have to. Any attempt he makes to manipulate his own chakra….will provoke a reaction from that spell-mark, forcibly drawing out and draining all his strength. It's the mark of a forbidden art, which debilitates the body of the practitioner! It's a miracle that a child like him is able to bear it at all. By all rights, it should have killed him already."

I snorted, interrupting her. I fixed my glare on her with a smirk. "I may hate Uchiha's but even I have to admit that Sasuke over there can handle that mark. I mean, he should be dead already, right?" I mocked.

"My Lord!" Anko said after glaring at me. Kakashi rose an eyebrow at me but smiled nonetheless.

"I am still concerned about what Orochimaru said….let young Sasuke proceed as he is, and we shall keep our eyes on him." The Hokage said.

"L-Lord Hokage….!"

"However, if the curse-mark begins to spread and cause his power to rampage, then we shall indeed take steps to restrain him."

"Yes, sir." Ibiki muttered.

I smirked, looking towards our students as the Third Exam proctor spoke. What was his name? Oh, yes, it was Gekko Hayate.

His voice was annoying so I just waited until the scoreboard was revealed and watched as two names popped up.

"Well, well. Duck-butts up first, eh?" I chuckled.

"Uchiha Sasuke…._this_ is all he can do?" The kid from the sand with the creepy chakra muttered with crossed arms.

"I agree with red-head over there. Sasuke should be better than this…." I grumbled as Sasuke got his ass kicked. Naruto looked over at Sakura then started yelling.

"How can you still call yourself Uchiha Sasuke?! You're a disgrace to….to yourself! Aren't you embarrassed to have everyone see you as a big loser?!"

"He's right you know! Even I expect an Uchiha to be better than this shit!" I mocked. Kakashi flicked the back of my head and I scowled at him as Sasuke looked up before his eyes….widened? What's he up to?

"You sound like Naruto." Kakashi muttered in my ear as we watched the dude Sasuke was facing run towards him.

"Shut up. The brat needs to get his mind straight." I grumbled, crossing my arms then blinked in surprise.

"Shadow of the Dancing Leaf? When the hell did he learn that?" I whispered as I saw him poke the dude's back. He then coughed, blood exiting and I saw the mark expanding. _Shit._

I watched, biting my lip then my mouth flopped open. The curse marks are….receding? _Damn….so he is strong!_

"Let's go!" He said and I watched as he turned, going to kick him.

"Stupid amateur!" The dude scoffed as he blocked it. I smirked.

"Stupid amateur, indeed!" Kakashi said with a bored look as Sasuke punched him on the other side. He followed with another punch as they neared the ground then kicked him right against the ground, making the dude cough up blood and Sasuke to slide back, landing on his stomach.

Hayate went over, checking the other dude's pulse before glancing at Sasuke with a smile as he got up with a groan. "I'm halting this match before it goes nay further. In other words….Uchiha Sasuke is the champion of the first battle….and advances past the Preliminaries to the next level!"

"He did it!" Naruto shouted and I smirked.

"So he did."

Sasuke started to fall back and Kakashi appeared, letting his back lean against his knee for support as he read his pervert book.

"Hey Sasuke! You won….but in such an uncool way! And you came out looking like you're the one who got beat up!" Naruto yelled and I nodded with a smirk.

"Shut up, clown." Sasuke replied with a smirk of his own as he looked up at us. I think he had an appreciative look when he glanced at the kid to Naruto's right….who looked like a miniature Guy….as Naruto trembled with excitement but then Sasuke flinched. Guess that move wore him out.

But….where did he learn it? I glanced at the mini Guy again and raised an eyebrow before looking at the actual person. "Guy?"

"Yeah?" He asked, coming out of thought as he looked down at Kakashi and Sasuke. "Who are your students exactly?" I questioned. A girl with two buns on her head stopped looking at the Byakugan boy and glanced at me along with the boy and the mini Guy.

"Rock Lee, Hyuga Neji and Tenten. Shouldn't you know this by now?" He asked, serious for once and I glanced back down at the arena again with a scowl.

"You should know I don't pay attention during lectures or your rants." He sweat-dropped as I snickered.

"Anyway, why do you ask?" He wondered. I glanced at mini Guy and he looked at me in surprise.

"You fought Sasuke before the exams, didn't you?"

"U-uh….yes….?" He replied hesitantly and I nodded, frowning slightly.

"You used the Shadow of the Dancing Leaf on him didn't you?" Again he said yes.

"I knew the Sharingan was troublesome…." I muttered, scratching the back of my head.

"It's amazing. Well, not as amazing as _your_ eye, Master Hokori but still….it's amazing!" Sakura rambled and I scowled as Guy looked at me in surprise.

"You let them see it?"

"What? They might've died in the Forest of Death. Might as well let them. They kept asking during training." I shrugged and Guy scowled.

"Last time I saw it you beat me to a pulp." His student's eyes widened as I grinned at the memories.

"Ah! Yeah, that was good times." I mused as he sweat-dropped and we returned our attention to the field as Hayate announced the next match would be chosen.

Kakashi glanced over at me with a raised eyebrow and I inclined my head with a nod. He would go take care of the Curse Mark.

I glanced up at the screen. Zaku Abumi vs. Shino Abarame. _Abarame….the bug clan? I remember them….creepy fuckers. Really powerful. But creepy._

I watched as a boy with his arms in a sling and a boy in a jacket with the collar hiding his face stood across from each other and Hayate spoke.

"Uhhh….all right, everyone. It's time….for the second match of the Prelims to begin!"

"I hope Shino's up to this…." I heard the Hyuga girl from Kurenai's team mutter. Then the Inuzuka reassure her.

"He's pretty tough. Out of all the people here, he's the only one I wouldn't want to go up against…." Even he can see the strength they hold.

"Okay….you may begin." Hayate announced.

It was silent for a little while and I saw the Sound ninja's sensei disappear before Shino spoke.

"If you go through with this, you'll get hurt so badly you'll never be the same. Walk away….while you can." Yeah, even I would be afraid to fight an Aburame.

"Hah. Looks like this arm still has some life left in it," The Sound ninja said as he shakily pulled out a wrapped up arm, "And I'm betting I can take you with one hand tied….so to speak." _I'll take that bet, you idiot._

He jumped at Shino and I watched as the bug-boy blocked his arm with own. "It'll take more than one arm to beat me!"

"Just shut up!" I blinked in shock. _Does he have holes in his hands?_ Shino skid along the ground and his teammates looked shocked while I snickered. That Zaku boy is going down.

Shino stood up as the dust cleared and I shuddered slightly at the bugs that crawled over his cheek. And the ones behind Zaku. I may not be scared of bugs….but they're still creepy as fuck.

"Do you like my little friends? They're called Kikaichu-parasitic destruction beetles. They attack in swarms and devour the chakra of their prey. There's no way you'll survive an onslaught of this magnitude….so….if you value your life….you'd better surrender. It's your only way out. Use your left-hand strike on me again….and they'll instantly be all over your un-protected back." Zaku looked back and forth while I smirked. I like this kid.

"Use your left-hand strike against the Kikaichu swarm….," Shino continued, "And your front will be open for my attack. You're finished either way. Unless, of course. You had the foresight to prepare a backup plan."

Zaku looked like he was remembering something in his past before yelling. "Who do you think you're talking to?!" and snorting with a snicker.

"You wanna see a backup plan?! How about this?!" He asked as he raised his right arm. He could use it? Damn….

"What?! He can use his right arm!" Kiba yelled as Shino looked surprised.

"Take this!"

"Uh-oh…."


	12. Chapter 12

**_~Chapter 12~_**

"Uh-oh…." I muttered as his right arm popped off. Damn….

"What on earth?!"

Shino appeared behind him and I smirked at his words. "Just now, while I distracted you with all that helpful advice, my little friends were making their quiet way to key points along your body….creeping down the tunnels you blast your gale wings through. And that, my friend, is a true backup plan."

"Y-you….!" Shino punched him and I grinned.

"He's….finished." Hayate said after checking on Zaku. It was silent until Lee glanced over at Neji.

"W-what the….? How did….Neji?!"

Neji Hyuga….sigh. Another Byakugan user. He made hand signs and activated his Byakugan before twitching in surprise.

"Whoa….I thought he'd used a Summoning spell to marshal the bugs, but….his whole body's infested with them!"

"W-what?!"

"It's as creepy as it is useful." I chuckled.

"There's a legend in Konoha of a clan of beetle-masters…." Guy said.

"Yes….now that you mention it….," Neji muttered, "I've heard the birthright of anyone born into the clan….is that form the moment they enter the world, their bodies are given over to the crawling vermin to use as nests. The beetle-masters enter into a contract with the bugs, wherein the swarms will answer to the master's call, fighting his battles and bending to his will….and the beetles are compensated by the abundance of the master's chakra, which they consume for food."

"And you're telling me that Shino….is a member of this clan?!" Lee questioned and I nodded.

"The Aburame's are a powerful clan. Even I'm scared to go against some of 'em. And I'm more powerful than Guy and Kakashi combined." Guy sweat-dropped as his students looked at him in surprised.

"Hokori…."

"Must I demonstrate?"

"No! No, I'm good." He chuckled nervously as I smirked and glanced down as Shino walked towards the sidelines we stood on as Hayate announced he won.

"Aw, man. I don't get it! Since when did Shino get to be tough?!" Naruto whined.

"He's always been creepy, but…." Sakura added and I looked at them in surprise.

"Did you guys have his class?" I asked and they nodded.

"Cool…." They both sweat-dropped as I snickered.

"Master Hokori?" Sakura asked and I looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Hmm?"

"You haven't been smoking…." She looked surprised. I blinked then grinned.

"Sasuke actually caught my attention with that fight. Well, mostly it was the whole him-getting-the-shit-beat-out-of-him part but the end was pretty cool! Plus you haven't been annoying!" She, and everyone around us, sweat-dropped.

"Yo!" Kakashi suddenly said as he appeared next to me.

"Master Kakashi!" Naruto shouted as Sakura blinked in surprise.

"What do you mean, 'Yo'?! Master Kakashi, tell us about Sasuke! Is he all right?!"

"And back to cigarettes." I muttered as Guy sweat-dropped as I lit one quickly.

"He's fine….sound asleep I the infirmary even as we speak." Kakashi said and I glanced at him. He winked and I nodded. Black ops team guarding him, check.

"Oh!" Naruto muttered and I looked at the scoreboard.

"Tsurugi Misumi and Kankuro. Who're they?" I muttered, tilting my head.

"All right….then….you may begin." Hayate said once they got down there and Naruto gave me a briefing on how they met up on a street, there was the Hokage's grandkid and blah, blah, blah. But, I learned who all the Sand ninja were!

"Even though you're just a little brat….I'm not letting down my guard like Yoroi did," Tsurugi said. He has a creepers mask, "In fact, let me make one thing perfectly clear….you'd be better off forfeiting the match before you get hurt. This won't take long at all."

"I agree," Kankuro stated as he slipped the thing off his back, "I'll be finished with you in no time."

"I like his hat…." I muttered before Tsurugi launched himself at Kankuro.

"Don't try any tricks. I'm going to win this with the first strike!"

Kankuro blocked his punch and I scowled as Tsurugi started wrapping his body around Kankuro's like a snake.

"Is that classified as rape?" I asked, tilting my head and Kakashi smacked the back of my head as everyone sweat-dropped. I pouted before listening into they're conversation. Tsurugi was speaking.

"In order to gather intelligence, I've had my body altered so that it can infiltrate even the smallest space. I can dislocate every joint and manipulate my limp body by the power of chakra alone! And with this same power, I can keep squeezing and constricting until your bones crack! The longer you wait to surrender, the tighter I'll squeeze!" He informed as the thing from Kankuro's back fell to the ground. Something's off with Kankuro's body….you know, except for the creeper being wrapped around it.

"I don't know what your own ninja art may be….but once your body is helpless in my hands, it doesn't even matter. And if you give the smallest hint of trying anything clever in order to avert defeat….then I'll snap you neck like a twig!" Tsurugi continued. He likes talking. A lot.

"You're running out of time…." _Creeper…._

"Heh….no way…." Kankuro informed with a smirk.

"Do you want to be the one who dies….?!" Tsurugi yelled. Just kill him, you pansy.

"Do you? You're about to get your wish!" Kankuro replied. I like him.

There was a 'SNAP!' and we all watched as Kankuro's head swung limply and I frowned.

"He broke his neck!" Lee muttered.

"What?!" Naruto asked but I held a hand up.

"Wait…." They eyed me but I just pointed to the arena.

"Hah! The fool! He just wouldn't give up….so I killed him." _Yes, we can see that, you creeper. Oh wait, did you?_

"And now I can return the favor! ©" Kankuro said, his neck spinning around and I smirked.

"I knew it! I like this kid!" I laughed as everyone looked shocked.

"Wh-what?!" Tsurugi muttered as arms shredded Kankuro's clothes and wrapped around the creepers body.

"I-it's just a doll….a marionette!"

The thing Kankuro had on his bag started to move and it uncoiled, revealing a smirking Kankuro.

"Think how much more flexible you'll be….with all those bones of yours broken to bits."

"G-give….up….AAAAUGH!"

"But….I'll leave your neck intact."

"Due to Misumi's inability to fight back….the winner of the match is Kankuro!" Hayate announced.

"Two of them against one guy….inst that against the rules? Isn't it, Master Kakashi?!" Naruto asked.

"Not in this case, Naruto. The 'other guy' is just some kind of golem…."

"The Art of the Puppet-master! He manipulates a lifeless doll by projecting the power of his chakra! The golem is a weapon, just like shuriken throwing stars." Sakura told him and I nodded.

"A nasty little trick. Almost got killed by a puppet once. A hot puppet. But still. Almost killed." I nodded as Guy and Kakashi eyed me with an eye twitch.

"Really? You called a puppet hot?"

"It was a human before the dude turned it into a puppet." I defended and they sweat-dropped.

"….no comment." Sakura sighed with a shudder and I smirked.

"This is like a never-ending freak show!" Naruto muttered, ignoring us.

"Look who's talking." Kaka commented and I smirked.

"Good one, Master!"

"I don't think you'll be laughing in a minute Sakura.?"

"Eh….?" I looked up as Kakashi told her to do the same before blinking in surprise.

"Haruno Sakura vs. Yamanaka Ino…."


	13. Chapter 13

**_~Chapter 13~_**

"So Sakura….it's you and me….going head to head. I never saw it coming." Ino said and I blinked as Sakura slipped off her headband.

"Of all the people for Ino to go up against, it would have to be Sakura! What a mess!" I heard the ponytailed kid from Asuma's team mutter.

"Do you think Ino will be all right?" The….chubbier one asked.

I looked at the two kunoichi, frowning. Ino looked lost in memories until Sakura spoke. "Understand this….I'm never letting you anywhere near Sasuke." I sweat-dropped. _Really Sakura? Really?_

"What-?!" Ino yelled.

"you're not even his type! And I'm not the weak, needy little girl I used to be. You're not even on my radar now." Sakura told her and I bit my lip. I've been training Sakura on taijutsu quite a bit….I wonder how this'll turn out….

"Sakura….I think you've forgotten who you're talking to. Don't cop an attitude with me, you little crybaby." Ino shot back.

"Aw, man! Sakura just cross the line. That Ino chick scares me silly!" Naruto muttered, gripping the rail.

"Hmm….," Both Naruto and I glanced at Kakashi, "Sakura's not trying to throw her weight around….and she's not the kind who'd bully someone just to be cruel. She's making sure Ino is too riled up to think of going easy on her….for old time's sake."

I watched the two and they both looked lost in memories.

"What are they getting so intense about?!" Naruto asked and Kakashi and I sighed. _It's like you and Sasuke, dumbass._

"Well, Naruto….rivalry is tricky business….not that I would know." He side-glanced at Guy and the person in question glared at him.

Ino seemed to realize something and smiled a little, taking off her headband from around her waist before tying it around her head band as Sakura did the same. They both launched at each other and my full attention was on the fight. For once I got to see Bunny fighting. And I sure as hell wasn't gonna miss it.

Sakura created three clones. "This isn't an Academy Graduation Exam, you know. You can't beat me with classic, textbook moves!" Ino shouted.

I watched as Sakura focused her chakra to her feet and then her speed increased greatly. _Her chakra control is spectacular, I'll give her that._

Her two clones disappeared as she punched Ino in the face and I smirked. "I may have been a crybaby back in the day….but who's crying now? Come on, Ino….stop holding back. I know you can do better than this!" Sakura yelled.

"If that's the way you want it, fine by me. The gloves are off!"

"Look at Sakura go! She's awesome!" Naruto grinned down at the fight.

"Sakura is a solid contender. Her mastery of the fundamental techniques for the utilization of chakra is definitely the best among the rookies." Kakashi told him and I nodded.

"Even better than me?!"

"Uh….yeah." Kakashi answered Naruto bluntly.

"…."

"The technical art of circulating chakra to every nook and cranny of the body and deploying it with precise timing….is an area in which Sakura has surpassed even Sasuke. From the beginning, her mastery of chakra manipulation….has been superb." Kakashi said and I nodded again.

"Sakura's the best of the team at that. And, you, Naruto….you suck." He dropped his head at my comment and I snickered, watching the fight again as they ran at each other, catching each other's fists.

They seem to growl at each other and hopped back, each pulling a shuriken to have them bounce off each other.

I sighed, leaning against the wall behind me as Sakura and Ino punched each other in the face. They both skidded back and I scratched the back of my head.

"Whoa!" Naruto commented. It's been a full ten minutes. They both stood up and Ino yelled at her.

"You can't be my equal! It's unthinkable!"

"Humph….you're right. The magnitude of your obsession with your long, flowing hair and superficial appearances is peerless….I'm just no match for you!" Ino gasped while I tilted my head. Uh….wasn't she the same way?

Ino gasped. "Making fun of me?! You've gone too far!"

"Ino's an idiot, letting Sakura's words get to her like that! She's falling right into Sakura's trap." The spiky ponytailed boy from Ino's team muttered.

"I don't like seeing Ino this way!" The chubbier one commented.

I blinked as Ino took out a kunai and grabbed the hair of her ponytail then my eyes widened.

"Holy shit!" She just chopped it off. Her hair. Cut. It. off.

"Ha ha….you fool!" Sakura laughed. Ino's lost it….

"YAAAGH! This is nothing!" She threw her hair between the two and I raised an eyebrow.

"Sh-she's scary…." Naruto whimpered and I nodded.

"This ends now. I'm gonna make your lips say, 'I give up'!" Ino said, doing a hand sign.

"Don't tell me….she couldn't mean…." Ponytailed dude said.

"She's thinking about it…." The chubbier one muttered as Asuma leaned against the rail.

Ino put her hands forward in a sign that I recognized. Wait….Yamanaka?

"Oh shit! I know that jutsu!" I muttered, starting to worry for Sakura.

"Just as I thought….it's her signature Shintenshin move, transferring heart and soul from one body to another!" Ponytail exclaimed.

"That idiot!" Asuma facepalmed.

"I understand your impatience, but….you're wasting your time!" Sakura said;.

"Humph! We'll see about that!"

"I see what you're planning….Shintenshin no jutsu—the mind transfer technique—where all of your psychic and spiritual energy is loosed upon your enemy and you usurp the psyche of your opponent….reducing your rival to helplessness within her own body while you possess it. but that formidable art has a few inherent flaws. First of all….the bolt of mental energy can only move along a direct path….and it moves very slowly. Secondly, even if that packet of mental energy should miss its target….it is still unable to return to the attacker's body for several minutes. And during that time, your own body remains limp, helpless….vulnerable as a rag doll." Sakura said and I raised an eyebrow. She really does study a lot.

"What of it?! no one knows what will happen here until I give it a try!" Ino yelled.

"You'll only get one chance. If you miss, it's over. You know it as well as I do." Sakura started running and I watched, my eyes following every movement as Shikamaru shouted. "No, you fool-!"

Ino employed her mind technique and everything was silent as they both hung their heads.

"….who's who?" Ponytail muttered.

"Heh. You lose….Ino." Sakura said, looking up.

"I guess it's all over now…." Ponytail muttered.

"I can't believe she actually tried it." The chubbier one said as Asuma was silent.

"Guess you're done. Hunh?" I looked down in surprise as Ino's hair that she had cut wrapped around Sakura's legs. "T-this is-!"

"Gotcha, Sakura!"

Ino was on her knees, her hands sending chakra through her hair to wrap around her leg like rope. "Heh. I set a trap….and you fell for it. ©"

"….you don't mean-!"

"Yep. The hand signs I made earlier were just a distraction….to keep you from seeing the real trap. You zigged, you zagged….and you fell right into it! Can't move at all, can you? I made a living rope by running chakra through my own cut hair."

"Ah….!

She stood up, doing the mind transfer hand sign again. "And now that I've got you where I want you….I can take up occupancy….and make you surrender. I think the odds are 100% I'm gonna hit my target, don't you think?"

"Looks like it!" Kakashi muttered and I frowned.

"That nut….making herself look like a loser so she could win!" Ponytail muttered and I smirked. He has a point.

"And so….Shintenshin no jutsu!"

Ino's body slumped and I scowled.

"Too bad….Sakura!" Sakura, or Sakura's body, said as she looked up.

"Sakura…." Lee muttered.

"Oh~!" Naruto mumbled.

"Shit." I finished, staring wide-eyed.

"What? What just happened to Ino? And….and….what's gotten into Sakura to make her act so weird?! Doesn't she see….? This is her chance! Got get her, Sakura! Go!"_ Oh Naruto….you retard…._

"The energy from Ino's Shintenshin Mind Transfer Technique struck her head-one. She's finished." Kakashi said and Naruto and Lee looked at him.

"Mind transfer?! Then….Sakura's not even…."

"Exactly….Sakura's psyche has been overtaken and implanted by that of Ino. Right now, Ino is inside Sakura."

"Haven't you guy's been paying attention? Or is that just my advanced hearing?" From Lee's and Naruto's surprised faces, I'm betting it was my hearing….

"So….her goal is probably to…." I watched as Sakura held her hand up.

"I….Haruno Sakura….wish to withdraw from the match…." I raised an eyebrow. _She wouldn't just let Ino do that…._

"Don't do it! come on, Sakura!" Naruto yelled, "You've come so far….! If you let yourself lose now to that crazy Sasuke-chaser….you'll be a disgrace to all women!"

"He's right. And do I hafta cheer for all my students, Bunny? Oh, there we go. If ya win I'll tell you why I call you that~!" I teased and Sakura's body twitched, her hand coming down to grip her head.

"What's wrong? Are you withdrawing from the match?" Hayate asked as Sakura shivered.

"Oh! Are you kidding? I'm staying in!" Sakura yelled and I smirked. I knew it.

"What's going on?! What's up with Ino?!" Ponytail yelled.

"No….!" Sakura's body collapsed and she made a release sign, Ino's mind going back to her actual body.

"There were two different psyches inside before I got there! What….what on earth are you?!" Ino asked as they both panted.

"Heh….don't you know? Even the sweetest girl needs a hard center, or she's not gonna make it out there!" Sakura replied and I nodded.

"She has a point." They both got up after a moment. This would probably be their last attack, they were both exhausted.

They both went in for a punch and I leaned on the rail, biting my lip. They both punched each other in the face, their headbands falling off and I watched as they slid back, both sitting up.

"Whoa!" Naruto muttered before they both fell back.

Hayate looked between the two. "Neither candidate is able to continue. As a result of simultaneous knockouts….neither combatant in the fourth battle moves past the Preliminary round!"

"WHAT?!"

Kakashi and Asuma went down, grabbing the two and laid them against the wall while Chubby, Ponytail, Lee and Naruto crowded around.

"Are you all right, Sakura?!"

"Hey….Ino!"

"Sh!" Kakashi ordered, putting a finger to his lips.

"Neither one is hurt enough to need treatment from the Medical Corps….they should both regain consciousness within the next half hour." Asuma said and I scratched my neck.

"But….I'm impressed by both of them." He continued.

"Yeah…." Kakashi agreed. And I nodded as he continued. "Naruto and Sasuke were both doing well….and now even fragile little Sakura….has shown amazing growth. I know you've all been through a lot, but….I'm glad I enrolled you all in the Chunin Selection Exam. I mean that from the bottom of my heart!" Kakashi said and I smirked, nodding and tossed them all a cookie.

"I suggest you guy's eat these."

"Why?" Ponytail asked suspiciously.

"It doesn't matter, Shikamaru! It's food." The chubbier one said, wolfing it down. Shikamaru sweat-dropped.

"Choji…."

"It helps your chakra. And energy." Naruto informed as he ate his and Lee and Shikamaru ate theirs.

Soon the fifth round came up and I watched the girl, Tenten, from guy's team and the girl Sand ninja, Temari, stand across from each other as Hayate spoke.

"The fifth match of the Preliminaries….Tenten against Temari. Please step forward."

"Hey, look….another candidate from the Land of Sand! This should be fun!" Neji said. Was that sarcasm? I can't tell….

"Yeah, Tenten! Go!" Lee yelled and I smirked. Gotta love Lee's enthusiasm.

"Begin!"

I scowled. Tenten was hanging limp from Temari's giant fan. Sakura and Ino were awake but I was too focused on the fight below me. Tenten had _tons_ of weapons, that's for sure.

"How dull….it's a shame, really…." Temari said.

"Wha….? What's her story?!" Naruto asked.

"Well, we weren't about to let ourselves be defeated in a place like this, now were we?" Kankuro muttered from across the arena.

"Hmph…." The red head replied.

"The winner of the fifth round match….is Temari!" Hayate announced. The Sand ninja snickered and Lee disappeared as Temari threw Tenten. Lee appeared, grabbing Tenten and I nodded. That's good. I was about to go down there. My rule 3: When your opponents finished, leave them be. Unless they continue fighting. Then kill them.

"Nice catch!" Temari stated and I narrowed my eyes.

"What's wrong with you?! That's not how you treat a worthy opponent….especially not one you've just defeated!" Lee yelled.

"Oh, shut up! Get yourself and that loser out of my way." I growled under my breath. This chick irks me.

"No, Lee-!" Neji yelled as Lee started a Konoha Hurricane attack.

She blocked it with her fan and I sighed, scratching the back of my head and reached for a cigarette as Temari stated Lee wasn't fast. Guy jumped down, ordering him to back off. Pah! That boy has no chakra. His only weapon is taijutsu, he's a fast son of a bitch, I'm sure.

"Temari….get back up here! You've already been declared the winner….how long do you intend to trifle with that homely little prince charming?" The red-head called down.

"What….?!" Lee growled and he and the red-head glared at each other. The red-head, Gaara, looked down at him with contempt, I think.

"Had enough now, Lee….?" Guy questioned. Lee's fists shook and Guy let out a sigh, patting his shoulder.

"….my dear friends from the Sand….if you don't mind, I'd like to offer a word of advice." Guy stated, gaining Gaara's and Kankuro's attention.

"Be prepared. You have no idea….how strong this boy really is." Gaara got a crazed look and I smirked.

"He actually picked a fight with those freaks from the Sand….in his place, I'd have run for cover!" Kiba muttered to Hinata Hyuga.

"T-they really creep me out!" She stuttered in reply as Sakura bounced up next to Naruto.

"Don't you lose to them, Naruto!"

"S-Sakura!" He said in surprise, "Sakura….are you already feeling better?!"

"Don't mind me….just worry about yourself! If you lose now, you'll be a disgrace to all men! And Sasuke will never let you live it down!"

"R-right."

"Heh…..thanks, Naruto….for helping me out before! Ino almost had me….until I heard your obnoxious voice, trumpeting that ridiculous battle cry."

"Yeah! I sure saved your butt!"

"Y-you….!" Sakura growled, losing the thankful look on her face.

"….Master Hokori? You promised something too." She got a mischievous look and I sweat-dropped.

"Evil little bunny…." I grumbled and she scowled.

"Why do you call me that?!"

"….my sister used to have this pink bunny," I muttered and she went silent, staring at me, "She had named it Sakura. She always had it since she was born. Even when she died at eight years old she was holding that little scruffy thing." I muttered, smiling sadly and Sakura looked at me in understanding.

"Okay! My turn! I'm good to go. Who think he can take me?!" Naruto yelled, interrupting our moment, oblivious as usual.

"Who's next? I have a feeling it's me!" Lee replied, landing next to him. I looked up at the board. Nara Shikamaru vs. Kin Tsuchi.

"Aw, man!"

"Rats!" Naruto and Lee muttered, Lee leaning against the rail in defeat and Naruto crossing his arms with his back turned.

"Me, eh?" Shikamaru muttered.

"He's a Nara?" I said under my breath.


	14. Chapter 14

**_~Chapter 14~_**

"He's….really smart." I said, watching as Shikamaru rubbed the back of his neck._ And lazy….._ I added silently.

Next up will be…." Hayate said and I watched as two more names were called up. Then smirked.

Uzumaki Naruto vs. Inuzuka Kiba

Hehe, this was gonna be a showdown.

"Well, it's about time! Thanks for being patient, everyone! I'm gonna make this worth your wait!" Naruto said with a grin. I rolled my eyes, ruffling his hair. He looked up at me as I handed him a cookie and heard Kiba's reaction to his opponent.

"Oh, yessss! Thank you! Thank you! We can take this guy, Akamaru!"

"Woof!"

_….wow….that guy's waaaay too cocky._

"Beat his ass Naruto." He grinned, nodding as he chomped on the cookie.

Once they were down there I flashed over to Kurenai. "Bet?"

"How much?" She muttered.

"About….40,000 yen?" I wagered and her eyes popped before grinning. She held out her hand.

"Deal." I shook it and we both turned to Kakashi with mischievous grins. He raised an eyebrow, looking slightly wary.

"What….?"

"Hold this. I'm betting on Naruto." I said, handing over the money. His eyes widened as Kurenai also handed him the same amount of money.

"I'm on Kiba."

He nodded slowly, putting the money in his weapons pouch as we returned where we were, Naruto and Kiba finally standing across from each other.

"The Seventh Round battle! Uzumaki Naruto versus Inuzuka Kiba!" Hayate announced and I sweat-dropped. Really dude? It was on the scoreboard.

"Woo-hoo! We lucked out, Akamaru! This fight is as good as won!" Kiba yelled.

"Woof!"

_Cocky idiots….don't underestimate Naruto._

Don't be so cocky, you jerk! Hey, Kiba! Send your little puppy dog home! C'mon….he'll get in our way!" Naruto yelled. Kiba ginned, crouching as Akamaru stood on the ground, jumping out of his jacket, and put a hand on Akamaru's back.

"Whatever! Akamaru fights with me, like always."

"Aw, man….you're kidding, right? Is that allowed?"

"The rules are clear. Animals and insects used as part of a ninja's art….are the same as any other weapons and tools."

"It's like Chi you dumbass!" I called down and he nodded.

"Hmph! Fine, I do my best work with a little handicap, anyway!" Kiba stared at him for a moment before smirking.

"Who does he think he is? Two can play that game! Sit this one out, Akamaru. I'll handle him alone." Kiba stated, patting the dogs head. He whined and I glanced towards Chi who was glaring at Naruto.

"Handicap. A dog is _not_ a handicap you brat." He grumbled and I snickered.

"Naruto! Don't you dare let that loser beat you!" Sakura yelled.

Kiba looked like he was remembering something before they both held up a fist at each other, their knuckles cracking.

"Don't worry, I'll be kind….I'll finish you off fast instead of dragging it out." Kiba said.

"Oh, yeah….?! Well….right back atcha!" Naruto shot back.

"You're not fooling anyone with that cool act."

"Woof!" Akamaru agreed. They glared at each other, Kiba holding a smirk.

"Well then….begin!" Hayate said, coughing as he glanced at the two of them.

Kiba crouched, his hands together in the sign for Tiger. It was the ninja art of Beast Mimicry, Down On All Fours Technique. Chakra surrounded his body and I scowled. Naruto fast but….I heard Kiba was the fastest and most wild of all the rookies.

"Here I come…." Kiba told him before he hopped towards Naruto, slamming into him and making him slam into the wall.

"He's down for the count already, sir!" Kiba said. Does that boy never stop smirking? It's like Sasuke all over again!

"Like I figured…." Shikamaru stated.

"There's no way a loser like Naruto could ever stand up to Kiba!" Ino said. What's so bad about Naruto? Sure, he sucked in the Academy. You little Genin have probably learned way less than he has.

"He's such a wimp!" One of the Sand ninja muttered. Oh, it was Kankuro. The puppet dude. _Asshole._

Sakura looked at Kakashi and I and we both winked, causing her to wink back with a smirk. I looked down to the field, a smirk of my own in place as the smoke cleared.

"What….?!" Kiba muttered.

"Don't….underestimate me!" Naruto growled. I grinned.

"Go! Naruto!"

"Yeah!" Lee muttered, fist pumping.

"Beat his doggy ass!" I yelled. Kakashi sweat-dropped along with most people. I mean, a teacher, rooting loudly for her student?

"Seriously! I have 40,000 Ryo on your ass and I need more cigarettes and Sake!" I added. Kakashi anime fell.

"You talk pretty tough for someone who's bleeding all over the place. Would you just surrender already?!"

"Woof! Woof!"

"Don't you get it? I let you pound me….so I could find out what you're made of!" Kiba flinched, his teeth grinding.

"You're so high on yourself….you just go head and fight me alone, or with your dog, or any other way you want!"

"….you'll be sorry!" He growled, "Get him, Akamaru!" Kiba ordered as he and his dog rushed towards Naruto.

"Woof!"

Kiba grabbed some smoke bombs, throwing them down and I winced as I heard Naruto getting smashed around. Naruto got out of the smoke and I scowled as Akamaru chomped down on his arm, pushing back into the smoke.

When it cleared Naruto was laying down with a sitting Akamaru. "Woof!"

Wait a moment….

"All right! I did it! nice!"

"Woof!"

"Good one, Aka—"

I smirked as 'Akamaru bit down on Kiba's arm, wiping the grin from his face.

"Gotcha! Arf!" Naruto said as he transformed back into himself.

"You-! The Art of Transformation?!"

"Darn it! I let my guard down! Where's Akamaru?!" Kiba yelled while Naruto's eyes suddenly widened.

"ARGH-! You….you taste like dog! Yuck!" Naruto said, spitting.

"Over here!" A clone of Naruto announced, smiling as he held up a whining Akamaru.

"Akamaru!"

"Amazing! Naruto was able to use the Art of Transformation right on the heels of creating his Shadow Doppelgangers! There's no way!" Shikamaru muttered. The entire Asuma team looked shocked.

"That can't be Naruto. No way could he stand up to Kiba….or maybe even beat him! I can't believe…." Ino muttered as well.

"He timed his tricks flawlessly." Temari said.

"I had no idea he was so good…." Kankuro agreed.

_That's my knuckleheaded ninja…._

"I guess you've gotten stronger, eh….? So this time, I'm not holding back!" Kiba announced.

"Oh yeah? Then….right back atcha!" I glanced at Kakashi, sweat-dropping.

"Remind me to teach him some insults.

"Oh, N-Naruto….Th—!" Hinata was cut off by Sakura yelling.

"That was awesome, Naruto!"

I glanced at Kurenai, smirking at her shocked look.

"I think we're looking at a whole new Naruto!" Shikamaru announced, wide-eyed.

"Yeah!" Choji and Ino agreed.

It really was a good choice to make him train so hard.

"I mean it, Naruto. No hold barred….no mercy." Kiba said, flicking something to a yawning Akamaru. Rations pellet? Uh-oh.

I watched as Akamaru's white fur turned red and he destroyed the clone that was holding him up by his front paws.

"His fur….it turned red! Wh-what the heck are you feeding that dog?!" Naruto asked.

"His name is Akamaru. It means 'red', you dope!" Kiba informed, eating a rations pellet himself. His fighting style is the most wild of the rookies from what I hear….even worse than Naruto…..the rations pellet is ideal.

"Let's do it, Akamaru!" Kiba ordered, crouching with a hand sign and Akamaru jumped onto his back. _I know that jutsu!_

"Woof woof!"

"Ninja Art of Beast Mimicry!"

_The man-beast doppelgangers…._ I thought, watching as Akamaru shifted into a feral looking Kiba as Kiba did the same.

"The look in his eyes is freaking me out! He must be hopped up on something! Hey! Isn't this considered 'doping'? is this allowed?!" Naruto asked and I snorted. _Wow…._

"It is permitted. The Military Ration Pellets are acceptable ninja tools!"

"You're always saying that!"

"What? What did they just eat?!" Shikamaru asked.

"They're called Hyorogan." Choji informed.

"Which means….?" Ino asked.

"Hyorogan – Military Rations Pellets – are a class of nutritional supplements. People say that taking a single pill allows a soldier to fight for three days and nights without rest! They're high in protein and are easily absorbed, and they have a relaxing effect….even as they boost energy. By now, both Kiba's and Akamaru's chakras are probably double their normal level..." _Oh yeah, the Akimichi have that one pill thing that make 'em extra strong...that's why he knows so much. Or maybe he just paid attention in class._

"This is bad news for Naruto….," Asuma muttered, "In battle situations, the pellets act as a medicine that distributes the user's chakra uniformly to every part of his body, making it function as an animal's does….for Kiba, it's ideal."

"Down On All Fours Technique!" I watched, Naruto hopping away from the two Kiba's, clutching his now bleeding shoulder. Naruto jumped into the air, avoiding a double attack and I gasped, leaning forward.

"Shit! Chi it's—"

"I know." He growled, his ears laying back. Kakashi raised an eyebrow as I bit my lip.

"Take this! Man-beast ultimate taijutsu!" Kiba and Akamaru started twirling into two huge tunnels, "Fang Over Fang!"

I winced as Naruto flopped onto the ground.

"This perfectly illustrates the difference between our levels of strength…." Kiba said as he slid onto I landed. My eyes narrowed as Naruto coughed up blood. I saw Hinata twinge; her eyes closed and I raised an eyebrow. _Does she….?_

"I-I'm gonna….be the Hokage," Naruto muttered, his hand scraping on the ground, "….I won't lose….now…."

"You, Hokage? You can't even beat me! No one's deluded enough to think you really have what it takes to become the next Hokage….not even you! Tell you what, though….I'll become Hokage in your place!"

"He's going to die." I growled under my breath in amusement. Sakura looked at me, confusion on her face. I nodded to the field.

"Kiba just crossed a line, dude. His ass is gonna get kicked. Hard." I smirked, snickering to myself. Sakura turned, yelling to Naruto.

"Naruto! Get up!" He obliged, getting up and I grinned.

"If you try to come between me….and the title of Hokage….you'll whimper….like a whipped dog!"

"I knew he had a comeback in him!" I cheered quietly. Kakashi sweat-dropped.

"Geez….you're a stubborn one, aren't you?" Kiba questioned, pointing at him, "Let's go Akamaru!"

He started to run towards Naruto, going for the Fang Over Fang again.

"Hey! You can't fool me again with the same old trick!" Naruto yelled.

"Take that!" Both Akamaru and Kiba landed on the ground after Naruto dodged, Kiba speaking.

"We're not done yet!" And then they went into it again. I watched as Naruto's eyes widened, a plan forming and the tip of my lips quirked up.

"What's Naruto up to?!" Sakura questioned.

Naruto smacked his hands together and when the smoke cleared there was three Kiba's.

"Aha….very good!"

"Hunh?!" Sakura asked as both she and Lee turned to him. I crossed my arms, leaning back on Chi satisfied. Though Kiba's nose worried me.

"Watch closely…." Kakashi said simply.

"A word of warning….," Kiba said lowly, "I was careless before, but now I'm on to you. Your Art of Transformation trick no longer works on me….and here's the reason why…."

He turned, punching Naruto or 'Kiba' in the face and he slid across the ground as Kiba smirked, rubbing his nose.

"I can smell you!" never underestimate a canine's olfactory acuity!"

Naruto moaned and I smirked. He has a plan.

"I win." Kiba said simply. There was a puff of smoke and I snickered. _Oh, he's good._

"Akamaru!" Naruto had shifted into Akamaru instead of himself. Kiba turned with a glare punching the Akamaru 'Kiba'.

"Then you must be Naruto….mocking me!" Akamaru tumbled, rolling before, with a poof, he turned back into his real body, skidding back.

"Got watch out for the practical joker." I mused.

The Naruto Akamaru stood up shakily before poofing into himself and kicking Kiba in the jaw.

"Take this!"

"When did Naruto get so smart?!" Ino asked in astonishment. _Really? In all the time training, didn't you approve _some_?_ I thought with a tick mark.

Kiba sat up, rubbing his cheek before looking down at Akamaru, pausing.

"You little jerk….!" He yelled.

"Heh….before you start throwing those techniques around….you should really think about consequences….otherwise they'll be used against you, fool!" Kiba started growling while my eye twitched.

"….very funny…." Kakashi deadpanned.

Kiba bit his hand, drawing blood but at the same time cooling down. Eventually he stood up, pulling out eight shuriken.

"Finally taking me seriously, eh, Kiba?" Naruto questioned, smacking his hands together in a hand sign, "Well, there's a new killer move I've been practicing….that should end this fast!"

"Hunh? When could he have mastered that?!" Sakura questioned as both Kakashi and I had a question mark.

"Even now, he still has a new trick up his sleeve? Whoa….he's amazing!" Lee said, holding up a fist. _Maybe….he is a dunce though….a really strong and inspirational dunce, but still a dunce._

Naruto did a hand sign I didn't recognize and I raised an eyebrow as Kiba spoke. "I don't recognize the technique but all I have to do is keep you from releasing it!" Kiba through his shuriken, Naruto crouching down to avoid them as Kiba did the Beast Mimicry and Down On All Fours techniques, running behind him. I braced the railing before staring flatly down below. Naruto just farted. In Kiba's face. And his sense of smell in amazing right now.

"GAAAH…." Kiba muttered, shuddering as he held his nose.

"Naruto! Now's your chance!" Sakura shouted, gaining the blonde's attention.

"Rats! I was overdoing it a little….but now….it's time for me to start showing you my new move!" Four more Naruto's appeared and Kiba's one opened eye widened.

"It's time to repay all the abuse I've taking up 'til now!" Then he did Sasuke's Lion's Barrage with a little edit for his clones, calling it the Uzumaki Naruto Barrage. I sweat-dropped. Uncool bro….uncool.

Kiba smacked against the ground, coughing up blood. Naruto's clones disappeared and Hayate came over, checking on Kiba. He stood again, speaking. "And the winner is Uzumaki Naruto!"

"Yeah!" Lee shouted.

"Oh, yeah! That feels good!" Sakura yelled.

"Incredible! Naruto beat Kiba!" Shikamaru exclaimed.

I smiled as he ran up the balcony stairs, grinning widely with his hands locked behind his head. Hinata gave him a healing ointment on the way and I rubbed my eye before looking at them again widely. _I knew it! She does like the little blond!_

"Good job, you little knucklehead." I told Naruto, ruffling his hair and he grinned wider, if that was possible.

"Thanks!" He opened up the medicine, rubbing it on his arms and I frowned, looking down at it.

"This stuff really works! Great medicine! Wanna try some, Sakura?!" _Idiot….it's the fox's chakra. It's given you amazing healing speed._

"Oh Kurenai~!" I sung. She sweat-dropped, waving her hand at me.

"Go ahead." She started mumbling under her breath and I turned to Kakashi, holding my hand out, motioning for him to give it. he sighed, pulling out the large wad of cash and Lee, Sakura and Naruto's eyes bulged.

"Thank you, Naruto. I made a good choice betting on you." I said, giggling evilly. Kakashi hung his head as I counted out the money, smirking.

I glanced around once I put up the money. Gaara, that Sound ninja, Lee, Hinata, Neji, Choji and Lee are left. I wonder how this will pair up….

The next match was announced and I let out an inhuman growl. Lee, Sakura, Kakashi and Naruto looked at me with a question mark as I pointed to the board with a glare.

"Fucking Hyuga's."

"You don't like them?" Sakura asked. I shook rapidly.

"All Hyuga's and all Uchiha's are arrogant assholes. I hate their guts. There are few exceptions of that." I stated and Naruto looked at me through narrowed eyes.

"You hate Sasuke, don't you?"

"Just a little bit." He snorted, turning back to the field as the two Hyuga's stood across from each other.

"Though, I do like Hinata. She seems too shy to be like her father."

"You know her father?" Sakura asked.

"Mhm…."

"I never dreamed we'd find ourselves fighting each other….Lady Hinata."

"….Neji….big brother…." Hinata muttered, looking over at the boy that shared her same pupil-less lavender eyes.

"Hunh?! She's his sister?!" Naruto shouted.

"….both are members of Konoha's second oldest and second illustrious family, through whose veins flows the second most elite and accomplished blood….the Hyuga clan. But they're not brother and sister…."

"How are they related? And who's the most elite bloodline?" Sakura asked.

"The Hinome Clan is the most prestigious. Though only Hokori is left now after the war," Kakashi said, making everyone in earshot that was listening look at me as I cross my arms, "And….well….it's complicated….I guess you could say they're related in the same way….that a tree branch is related to the trunk."

"Branch and trunk?" Naruto asked.

"Yes! Hinata is a member of the Main Branch of the Hyuga clan….and Neji is a member of the Cadet Branch that supports it." Lee said, pointing a finger towards the sky.

"….so it's family fighting family? That'll be hard on the both of them." Sakura muttered.

"Not quite." I mused. Lee nodded as Sakura and Naruto looked at me in confusion.

"There's been a strain between the Central and Cadet Branches of the Clan Hyuga for some time….relations aren't exactly friendly."

"Hm….why's that?" Naruto asked.

"….I don't know all the details, but….it sounds like a pretty common tale among older families. The first generation of the Hyuga Clan made all sorts of rules and decrees that favored the Main Branch of the family….in order to preserve the family line and retain the purity of their blood. It's said that member of the Cadet Branch still burn with anger and humiliation."

"So it's one of those fateful showdown things, then…," Sakura muttered then turned to me, "Master Hokori? Was your Clan like that?"

Both Kakashi and Guy eyed me warily while I narrowed my eyes at her. I sighed, taking out a cigarette and focused on the field.

"My Clan, the Hinome, were among the strongest of all the shinobi Konoha were allied with. During the Third War, they were wiped out except about sixty of us. Over five hundred, slaughtered. All in one night. The six-hundredth member of my clan was actually born a week before this happened. We were a prosperous people, living deep within the woods in the Land of Grass. Only fifty-seven survived. Fifty-six because they were in Konoha during this time, one because she killed two-hundred of the enemy ninja as soon as her Kekkei Genkai was released. Every single member of our clan had the Kekkei Genkai. No matter what. Gold eyes and white hair everywhere you looked. Even if you married outside the clan. We believed in equal power. I was the daughter of the leader of the clan, actually. I had the purest blood of any, along with my little sister. We were prodigies. When all of us were alive, the Uchiha's and Hyuga's hated us. They believed that you needed a structured ruling. We found this stupid and unethical. It would split our people, our Clan, apart. One of the many reasons I hate those two Clans now. So, no, we didn't have branches and all that stupid shit. We had the leader's family and then the families that were also strong, but we all were in harmony. I'm really giving a long answer here aren't I?" I questioned, taking a puff on my cigarette, raising an eyebrow as I looked at the field, "How about I some this all up? The answer is: no."

They all sweat-dropped and I smirked. But Naruto asked a question this time.

"So….your really powerful?" He looked like he didn't believe me.

"Uh….yeah?" I raised an eyebrow and he snorted.

"All you seem like to me is a dunk, smoking old lady, believe it." My eye twitched and I punched his head, sending him to the ground.

"Ow!"

"Stupid motherfucker." I sighed, shaking my head.

"Well…..," Hayate said from the field, "Please begin the match! Koff…."

"Before we begin….there's something I have to point out to Lady Hinata." Neji began.

"….?"

"You're not cut out to be a shinobi. Withdraw from the match!" _What did that boy just say?!_

"….!"

"You're all sweetness and light….a peacemaker, not a troublemaker. You're easily led, not a leader." _So? You don't have to be a leader to be dedicated to your team!_

"…."

"And you have no self-confidence. You've gotten a world-class inferiority complex….so I know you'd have been more comfortable and content staying at the Genin Level. But applicants for the higher-level Chunin Selection Exam must compete as a trio….and you couldn't bear to let your teammates down. The truth is, your participation has been reluctant from the start….hasn't it?" _I really hate this kid._

"….N….no….you're wrong. I….I really….wanted to change that about myself. So, of my own volition, I…."

"Lady Hinata….you're the sheltered little baby of the Main Branch, aren't you?"

"What?"

"A leopard doesn't change its spots. A failure always fails. And a weak personality won't become strong." Naruto twitched and I raised my hand up to my mouth, biting on it as my anger flashed. _I _really _hate this kid._

"It's precisely because of the unchanging nature of humankind that differences between people are born…..kit's why we've coined terms like 'elite' and 'failure'. It doesn't matter who you are. We're all judged on the basis of our looks, our intelligence, our talent, or our personalities….just as we judge others in their turn. Yes, it's a form of discrimination. And the factors that it's based on don't change. We have no choice….we must live within the boundaries set for us by the judgments of others. It's as unchangeable….as the fact that I'm of the Cadet Branch of the family….and you're a member of the Main Branch." Naruto was shaking with anger while blood was dripping down my arm.

"I've seen through many things with this all-seeing Byakugan eye….and so I know….this courage you're displaying is just a bluff! In the truest, deepest part of your heart, you're desperate to run away from here right now."

"N….no….I really want to…." Hinata flinched back and I narrowed my eyes.

"The Byakugan….?!" Sakura asked.

Kakashi glanced over at me, looking at my hand then went back to answer her. "They say that our Sasuke's own Uchiha Clan can trace its origins back to the Hyuga Clan. The 'Byakugan' that he mentioned is one of the Kekkei Genkai passed down in the Hyuga family….an ocular art in some ways similar to the Sharingan….but in its penetrating perceptive ability….the Byakugan surpasses the Sharingan completely. Though it's still dwarfed by the Hinome." Sakura glanced at me, gasping at the blood on my hand.

"Master Hiroki! Your hand!" Guy glanced over and froze when he saw me. I sent a glare his way, my uncovered eye burning. That meant that it was glowing red by this point.

"I really hate that brat of yours." He chuckled nervously, glancing down at the fight. Neji's eyes looked fucked up from all the veins popping out, a sign the Byakugan was in play. _Ugly bastard._

"My eyes can't be deceived." Neji said.

"….!" Hinata flinched.

"Just now, to escape my stare….you averted your own eyes….glancing towards the upper left. It signaled your recall of a past a past experience….one that brought you pain. When you subsequently glanced to your lower right….it indicated that you were envisioning physical and mental agony. In other words….you recalled your own previous experiences, and based upon those memories….you imagined the outcome of this match. You foresaw….your own defeat!"

"I hate this brat." I sighed, dropping my arm and watching the blood splatter on the ground.

"Even now, as you bring your arms up in front of your body as if to shield yourself….your body is signaling your desire to raise a wall between us….to create some distance from me. You implore me to come no further, to peer no more deeply into the innermost secrets of your heart….because everything I have said so far has been right on target! In addition…." Naruto is sooooo about to crack. Then again, so am I. My claws are forming and deforming on my bloody hand.

"The way you're touching your lip….it's another of those tender, intimate behaviors that expresses the agitation in your heart….it's a defensive reflex….an attempt to ease your own anxieties and doubts….it's completely clear….whether you admit it or not, that you are aware….that you can never change yourself!"

"Yes, she can!" Naruto shouted and I smirked, feeling my fangs had come out. Hinata and Neji looked up and I caught him glancing at me and his eyes widened slightly before becoming normal in a split second, so fast probably no one saw it.

"You can't just arbitrarily decide these things about other people, you fool!" _Arbitrarily? Since when did he know such a big word?!_ "Show him, Hinata! Beat up this idiot!"

"….Naruto…."

"Come on, Hinata. At least talk back to him! Just hearing him has made me mad, and it's you who has to fight him!" I put my non-bloody hand on Naruto's head. He glanced at me and I smiled slightly, nodding.

"I agree with you completely, my little idiot. This fool's a pain in the ass." He grinned over at me and we both looked back down to the fight, anger in our eyes. I'm surprised he ignored my red eyes and fangs.

"So you're not going to withdraw….? Then I won't be responsible for what happens here." She shut her eyes and I heard a popping noise. Ah. The Byakugan. At least when it's hers I don't hate it.

"I….I don't want to run anymore!" She growled, her eyes flashing open.

She got into the Hyuga style stance. "Big brother Neji….let's fight."

"Okay then…." He also got into the stance, his eyes going Byakugan and I felt my blood boil, wanting to rip her eyes out.

"They have the same Hyuga style, after all….even her stance is identical to Neji's…."

"Hyuga style?" Sakura asked in reply to Lee's statement.

"The strongest school of Taijutsu in Konoha!"

"Huh?!"

"I've mentioned it before, I'm sure. That 'the strongest junior ninja is a member of my own team'! I was referring….to Hyuga Neji!" He finished as they ran at each other and I scowled, my eyes watching all of their movements. All of the hits to their insides.

"Did she get him?!"

"No….it's just a scratch!"

"Wrong." I sighed. They looked at me and I motioned for Lee to explain. They turned their attention to him.

"A scratch is all it would take. That's why the Hyuga Clan is often regarded as Konoha's most illustrious family."

"Huh?! What do you mean?"

"In you guy's generation anyway." I put in and then Guy continued as they glanced at me.

"Among the Hyuga, there are unique Taijutsu passed down from one generation to the next! Unlike the taijutsu that Lee and I specialize in, which is all about beatings, bruises and broken bones-a style its proponents call Goken or 'Ferocious Fist'….the Hyuga clan employs Juken, or 'Gentle Fist,' to inflict damage to the enemy's Keirakukei, through which the chakra flows. That leads to the breakdown of the internal organs, destroying the foe from within. It doesn't look like much, but….the effect grows gradually after the initial attack."

"There's no way of strengthening the internal organs, so….any enemy struck with that blow is going to succumb!" Kakashi finished.

"It's a deadly type of Taijutsu. It's pretty lowlife, to me, but I was raised hating both Hyuga and Uchiha alike." I shrugged, gaining a sweat-drop from Kakashi.

We went back to watching the fight and I bit my lip. Even if I hate to admit it, Neji has more strength then Hinata. Though Hinata has more drive.

"Yeah, Hinata!" Naruto shouted after she landed a hit.

"What kind of people are they….to attack the Keirakukei?!" Sakura questioned.

"Hey! Hey! What's the Keirakukei?!" Naruto asked, causing me to sweat-drop.

"….here we go again….the insightful questions of an idiot!" Sakura sighed.

"Allow me, Sakura," Lee said, "The Keirakukei is a kind of network of energy lines, spread through our bodies in much the same way as the human circulatory system. It's like a system of vessels that carry chakra throughout our bodies!"

"Oh….like passageways for chakra, eh?"

"Yes….and it's delicately intertwined with the organs that manipulate chakra. Attack the Keirakukei….and the organs will suffer as well! "

"Whoa….I'm bowled over by your intellect…." Sakura hit Naruto for that.

"Be respectful! He outranks us!"

"Ow!"

"Where's our respect, then?" I asked Kakashi and he shrugged.

"It doesn't seem possible!" Sakura announced and I raised an eyebrow.

"I mean, this 'Keirakukei' thing is just energy lines inside the body….so how do attack something you can't even see?!"

"They can," Kakashi explained, "Those two….their Byakugan can see them. And Gentle Fist attacks are different from the purely brute-force, physical kind….you take your own chakra and release it through the energy portals in your portals in your hands, forcing it into the body of your foe….where it can inflict massive damage on the enemy's Keirakukei." I watched as Hinata slammed her palm into Neji, gripping the railing. Hinata spat out blood and I flinched.

"Shit!"

"What is it, Master Hokori?!" Sakura asked as I flipped open my eye patch, checking Hinata's chakra signature from this far away.

"….so this is the full extent….of the Main Branch's strength?" Neji asked.

"Hey! What the heck?! What about Hinata's attack?!" Naruto asked but I slammed a hand over his mouth.

"Be quiet, Naruto. Hokori is checking their chakra signatures and levels." Kakashi sighed. Lee, Sakura and Naruto looked at me in confusion.

"But….shouldn't she be next to Hinata or something?" Neji grabbed Hinata's arm as he neared his face, poking it.

"Dammit….I knew it." I sighed, flipping my eye patch back down as Neji moved her sleeve up, revealing the spots.

"It….it can't be! You mean….from the very beginning….?" Hinata asked, flinching.

"Precisely….my eyes can detect the Tenketsu!"

"Wh-what's he saying?!" Naruto questioned.

"….Along the Keirakukei that we spoke of earlier, there are 361 chakra points….no larger than the prick of a pin. These nodes are called Tenketsu….and, in theory, if you can accurately hit them….you can halt the flow of an enemy's chakra, or enhance it, controlling it in any way you wish. But while we're on the topic, let me add….these Tenketsu….they're undetectable, even to my Sharingan eye. And regardless of having all penetrating eyes, to be able to-in the heat of battle-perceive so accurately and…." He trailed off as Neji slammed Hinata, sending her skidding on the ground.

"Lady Hinata….this is the unalterable difference in strength….the distinction that separates the elite from the failure. This is the unchangeable reality. From the moment you said you wouldn't run, your defeat was inevitable. The one possible outcome was your present despair."

"…."

"Withdraw!"

"….I….," Hinata started to get up and I smirked, "….n….never….go back….on my word…."

"….!"

"Hinata…." Naruto mumbled as we both leaned on the rail.

"Because….that's….my shinobi way, too….!"

"Whoa! Hinata….man, she's got guts!" Naruto said.

"She's a lot like you…." Lee replied.

"Yeah….I've noticed that she's always watching you, Naruto…." Sakura told him.

"Hunh?"

"Come here…." Neji muttered as Hinata clutched her stomach, spitting up blood.

"Neji's strikes on her Tenketsu nose points have completely arrested the flow of Hinata's chakra. She's lost the capacity to perform the Juken attacks that flood her chakra into her opponent's body. This fight is as good as done." Kakashi said.

I sighed. "As much as I hate it, I agree."

"Those eyes….so creepy!" Shikamaru muttered.

"Hinata….she won't get killed, will she?" Ino asked.

"His level of strength….it….it's not a fair fight! He's just too strong…." Sakura muttered.

"Hang in there, Hinata!" Naruto yelled. Hinata seemed to gain back strength, going back at Neji.

Eventually Neji landed another blow to her stomach and I flinched back.

"Don't you know when to quit?" Neji asked as Hinata landed on the ground, "From the start, your attacks have been completely ineffective!"

"That was Neji's masterstroke. It targets the heart. It's a pity, but the girl can no longer even stand…." Guy observed.

"Seeing as the match cannot go on, I-" Hayate began but Naruto interrupted.

"Don't stop it!"

"What are you talking about, you idiot?! She's got nothing left! She's already collapsed!" Sakura yelled. My eyes widened, though, in shock along with everyone else as Hinata slowly got up.

"….why are you getting up? If you push too far, you really will die…." Neji muttered and I smiled as Hinata looked up, exhausted and covered in sweat and blood but still smiling lightly.

"Th-this isn't over yet!"

"You're not fooling anyone. I can see with these eyes….it's taking all your strength just to stand! You were burdened from birth with the destiny of the Hyuga clan's Main Branch….you've hated and punished yourself for your own weakness and frailty….but you can't fight your nature….or change your fate! But you need not suffer any more. Be at peace!"

"But….you're wrong, cousin Neji….I can see it now….that even more than me….it's you who are torn and suffering….caught between the destinies of the Main Branch and the Cadet Branch of our clan!" Hinata shot back, causing Neji to flinch. Then bloodlust emanated from him and he rushed forward.

"Neji….the match is already over!" Hayate yelled as I, and every other Konoha Jonin, rushed forward. Kurenai grabbed his left arm, Guy had an arm around his neck, Kakashi had his right arm which was outstretched, Hayate had his finger tapped on his forehead and I was just growling at him, one arm around Hinata's shoulders while my right, clawed hand was pointed towards him.

"Enough, Neji! Before this began, you swore you wouldn't drag the issues you have with your family's Main Branch into this." Guy said.

"Well….why is it that the other Jonin are getting involved? Special protection for the Main Branch, eh….?" Neji asked.

"I can give a shit less about you Hyuga's and your 'tragic, selfish clan'." I mocked, spitting out a growl as my eye burned, turning red again. But it stopped as I felt Hinata's inside throb and I caught her, bringing her to the ground as she coughed up blood. Lee, Sakura and Naruto jumped down quickly, rushing over.

"Hinata! Hey, are you all right?!"

"She doesn't look good. Her face is so pale….!" Sakura observed after Naruto's question.

Hinata passed out and I looked up as well as Naruto as Neji called to him.

"Hey….hey, you! Mr. Failure! A couple of words of advice. A true shinobi warrior would have too much class to make a spectacle of himself by cheering during a serious match. And one more thing….you may as well accept who you are. Once a failure, always a failure!"

"….!" Naruto glared, getting up.

"You wanna try me?" Naruto growled, making Neji snicker. Naruto glared before rushing forward. _Punch him, Naruto…._

Lee, unfortunately, leaped in front of him, stopping him.

"What….?!"

"I understand almost painfully well what you're feeling, Naruto! But….we have to limit our battles to the confines of the scheduled fights."

"…."

"The prospect of seeing a failure defeat a genius through sheer force of will….it really makes you look forward to the final rounds, eh….? Even though his opponent could very well be me! But even if it's you in the finals, Naruto….I'll have no regrets!"

"….yeah. I get it, okay?!"

Hinata coughed up blood gaining my attention. I flinched, putting a hand on her chest as did Kurenai. _She's going into ventricular fibrillation….that jackass was aiming to kill her!_

I sent a glare to Neji who was smirking.

"Instead of you two wasting time scowling at me….you'd better take care of her." I let out a growl as Kurenai asked for the medics.

"You little Hyuga jackass. I finally found one I don't mind and won't feel like killing on sight and _you_ almost kill her?!" I growled, my nails going to claws as my eye flashed from gold to red rapidly, bloodlust seeping from me.

"Hokori." Guy and Kakashi said, grabbing one of my arms each as my fangs protruded from my lips. Neji flinched back as I let out a growl.

"Naruto….if you don't beat his ass in the finals….I will." I said to my student who nodded, ignoring my beast-like features.

"And Neji….consider this a death threat." I growled, turning my eyes back to him with a deadly smirk.

"After all, the Hinome clan and the Hyuga clan are sworn enemies." He flinched again as I turned, smacking Kakashi's and Guy's arms off me as my features disappeared. Hinata was already carried away to the ER by the medics and I watched as Naruto swore on Hinata's blood to win against him.


	15. Chapter 15

**_~Chapter 15~_**

I appeared back up on the railing, my arms crossed in a huff.

_Damn Hyuga brat…._

"….that kid so doesn't know his place, it's funny….he has no idea how outranked he is!" I heard Kankuro say to his siblings. I looked at the three of them, narrowing my eyes when I saw the red head squirming. _Something's off…._

I sighed, closing my eyes and rested my elbows on the railing. I held my nose with my fingers, trying to calm down._ Uchiha's….Hyuga's….dammit….calm down…._

I opened my eyes again, feeling someone rubbing my back and looked up at Kakashi. He gave a close-eyed smile and I smiled weakly back, taking a deep breath and standing straight. I glanced over to where Naruto was talking to Kankuro, my ears picking up their conversation immediately.

"You're a funny guy. I like that."

"Well you're not funny at all….and I don't like that!" I snickered._ Kami, I love Naruto._

They both glared at each other until Naruto asked what the heck he wanted.

"Well….you see….it's about that Hyuga Neji guy….but…."

"….I'm gonna get that guy!" Naruto declared, crossing his arms.

"….fine, fine, but that's not what I asked." _Is Kankuro trying to gather information? For a kitty, I'll admit he's pretty damn smart._

"Now then….it's time for the next bout!" Hayate declared with a cough, drawing everyone's attention. Especially Choji, Gaara, Lee and that one Sound Village dude.

"I guess it's finally your turn! Go, Lee!" Guy cheered.

"No way!" Lee denied, catching Neji's, Guy's, Sakura's, Kakashi's and my attention and surprise.

"I've waited this long….if it were up to me….I'd rather be the final act!"

"…."

_Is he sulking?_ I wondered, watching as he turned away, scowling.

"Hey, Choji, you're in trouble now….only the strongest are left….what'll you do?" Shikamaru said from farther along with walkway.

"Especially that kid from the Sand….the look in his eyes worries me. He's the most dangerous type!" He continued.

"I'll just withdraw right away….so it won't matter!" Choji assured.

"Well, you'll be giving up your chance for an all-you-can-eat victory barbecue once the exam is over…." Asuma teased.

"Hey, don't bait him with food….!" Shikamaru sighed.

"B….but…." Choji swayed.

"Don't worry. If it gets bad, I'll jump in and stop the fight. Just like with Hinata! Okay?!"

"You hear that Choji? You can go for it. Master Asuma will be looking out for you!" Ino said. _Asuma didn't even move to stop Neji from killing Hinata. What makes you so assured he'll stop someone from killing the fluffy one?_

"Let's go! Think of the barbecue! Oh yeah! All the meat I can eat!" Choji cheered and I sweat-dropped.

I sighed, my eyes fixing onto the scoreboard. Then they switched to Gaara as his attention was captured by his name on the board and he closed his ear, making the sign for tiger with one hand and sand surrounded him, making him disappear then reappear down in the arena.

"Don't keep me waiting." He drawled. _He's pretty hot for a twelve-year-old._

"Hokori-sensei!" Sakura exclaimed and I looked around. _Oops. I said that out loud. And now Kakashi is glaring at me._

"ROAARR! ROARR!" Choji cheered, making everyone look surprised. "ROARR! I'M SAFE!" He declared, making me sweat-drop. _Yeah, now you hafta go against the little musical porcupine next round, fluffy._

"Okay! You caught me! As soon as I said I wanted to be last….I was thwarted! It's a natural law….you can throw a stone at a telephone pole time and again and never hit it….but the minute you aim to miss, you end up hitting the thing dead center. I didn't really want to be the final act anyway!" Lee cheered, doing a high kick. I laughed quietly, shaking my head. I loved that kid's enthusiasm.

"Lee! I've noticed something crucial that most people may have over looked." Guy said.

"Yes, sir!"

"That gourd of his is quite suspicious…." _No dip, dumbass. Plus the smell of blood coming from it just makes it ten-times suspicious!_

"I see…."

"Stop taking notes! You won't have time to consult them in the heat of battle!"

"….I see…."

"All right! Go-"

I appeared, covering Guy's mouth and smiled at Lee as they both looked at me surprised.

"Go get him Lee. And that gourd really is suspicious. It reeks of blood. Now eat this." I handed him a brownie and Sakura, Kakashi, Guy, Neji and Lee looked from it to me in suspicion and confusion.

"What is it?" Lee asked.

"A brownie I created. It works kinda like a soldier's pill only it tastes better, dissolves as soon as it hits your throat and it only increases your taijutsu. Seeing as how you specialize in it, it's ideal. Correct?" He smiled, nodding.

"Yes, ma'am!" And he swallowed the brownie in two bites.

"Now…..go get him, Lee!" Both Guy and I cheered after I removed my hand from Guy's mouth and nodded.

"Yes!" And he jumped over the railing, landing on the field across from Gaara.

They both stared at each other before Lee spoke first.

"Facing you so soon….makes me very happy!"

"Hmph!"

"You like Lee, don't you?" Guy asked, smirking down at me. I crossed my arms, pouting.

"Maybe. He's cuter than you were at that age. Plus his eyebrows are smaller." I smirked over at him, watching in amusement as he started anime crying, staring at a mirror that suddenly appeared and touching his eyebrows.

"So cruel, Hokori-san."

"Get over it." I snickered before we both calmed down, looking down at the fight again calmly.

"I don't know what kind of tricks this bowl-cut kid has up his sleeve….but there's no way he'll win against Gaara." Kankuro said as Lee got into his stance.

"No….he's stronger than you think…." Naruto said, probably flashing to that fight Sasuke and Lee had. Hehe, I love this mini-Guy now. He's soooo much cuter than the original. And his personality is just like a cute little puppy, learning how to walk.

"Chi! He's like you were!" I cheered, making a face resembling this: :3, and hugging him around his huge neck. Chi sweat-dropped, sighing as he looked down at me.

"What?"

"Lee's like you were as a puppy! All fluffy and cute and stuff! Now you're just big, mean and always insult me!" I replied and Chi's eye twitched.

"I was never cute, idiot. I was handsome." He same, huffing as he turned away from me.

"See! Insults!" I crowed before going back to the railing, seeing Lee catch Gaara's gourd stopper.

"Please….don't rush things." Lee said as Hayate smiled slightly. Gaara glowered at mini-Guy and I had to admit (again) that he was pretty hot. I wonder who his dad is….wait. That'd be like a twenty-year difference. Never mind….I wonder if Gaara has insomnia? He looks like a panda….

"All right, then. Let the ninth-round battle begin!" Hayate announced.

After a few short seconds Lee launched himself at Gaara, going in for a Konoha Hurricane attack. Gaara didn't even flinch, sand pouring out of his gourd and going up to block Lee's leg. _Huh….so the sand is what reeks of blood._

The sand moved, becoming a somewhat-hand-shape and slapped Lee away. Thought the boy just came rushing back, aiming a punch which was block and then a kick, again blocked.

"Fast as he is, Lee is getting nowhere!" Sakura said and I tilted my head.

"His attacks just aren't working!" Naruto said.

"Physical attacks are worthless against Gaara. The sand forms a shield to protect his body….independent of Gaara's will. That's why, to this day, there's not one person….who has ever wounded him." Kankuro said, causing both Naruto and I to gulp. Him from fear probably and me from….well, I just thought that was pretty hot.

"Why is Lee only using taijutsu?! Taijutsu are ineffective and painful against that wall of sand. He needs to use ninjutsu and start attacking from a distance!" Sakura said.

"It's not that Lee won't use ninjutsu….," Guy said, catching her attention, "….it's that he can't." He finished, looking down at the arena.

"I knew it!" I cheered.

"So you do listen to my rants." He smirked down at me and I pouted, crossing my arms.

"Well, it's rare. So I listened." He chuckled, patting my head.

"Rare?" Sakura questioned.

"….Lee has practically no ninjutsu or Genjutsu abilities…."

"A-are you joking? Then how has he lasted this long?!"

"When I first met Lee, he had absolutely no sense….and no talent or ability whatsoever! That's why the only moves he's been able to develop are taijutsu. There aren't many ninja who can use neither ninjutsu nor genjutsu…." I watched as Lee hoped away, landing on top of the model of hand signs at the back of the small stage.

"And that's precisely why Lee can win!" Guy finished.

"Huh?"

"Hm?"

"I like this kid." I grinned.

"Lee! Take them off!" Guy shouted, catching Lee's, Sakura's and Gaara's attention.

"B….but Master Guy! You said never to do that unless I was defending the lives of people who are precious to me!" Lee shouted back, saluting.

"It's all right! I'll allow it!" Guy said, giving a thumbs up. I looked at Lee curiously as he sat, pulling off his leg warmers and pulling some weights off. _So it's _that_ kinda training…._

"Guy, you're a cruel teacher. Could you whip mine into shape?" I asked with a mischievous grin causing Sakura to glare at me.

I snickered, watching as the weights hit the ground and my mouth feel open.

"_Daaaamn_." I said, watching the huge dust could go away as Lee practically disappeared with his speed. Well, to the Genin's eyes. To mine….he was still going slow.

Lee's barrage of taijutsu got closer to hitting Gaara, making me put my full attention on the battle and ignore whatever Guy was saying. Though I got the gist of it. It summed up to Lee being devoted to taijutsu only and that he's a specialist in it, which I already knew.

"Woo!" I fist-pumped the air as he kicked Gaara as he flipped over him, causing a scratch on his cheek.

_Guy is an idiot. Teaching him to open the eight inner gates?! What the hell?!_

I sighed as the debris cleared from the Reverse Lotus, catching sight of Gaara turning his gourd into sand to make the impact not kill him. He raised his hand and I gasped as sand wrapped around Lee's left arm and leg. _No!_

"No!" I shouted, disappearing with a poof of flames. I appeared in front of Lee, ripping the sound off so it went around my arm just as Gaara closed his hand. It was silent on the field as everyone looked at me in shock. Even Gaara.

I, personally, was just staring at my arm. Both my eyes were wide and red light was seeping through my eye patch, my markings visible.

"H….Hokori?" Lee murmured in shock before passing out. Both Gaara and I glanced at the boy and my eyes widened as Gaara sent more sand towards Lee.

Luckily Guy stepped in this time, looking straight at Gaara and causing him to twitch, grabbing his forehead.

"Why are you two….helping him?" He rasped.

"He's my lovable, precious protégé!" Guy announced after a moment. Gaara turned his eyes to me and I hissed, my fangs flashing in the light.

"I have rules. One of those is don't kill an opponent that's already defeated." He glared at both of us, turning away as his gourd formed again. "Forget it."

"The victor is Gaara!" Hayate announced, looking after the redhead. Sand was still around my arm and was slowly dripping off.

I heard something shift and turned, my eyes widening. Lee was standing, though he had opened the five gates, probably all of his tendons and bones were broken…..how can this boy stand?!

"Lee, it's all right….it's over. You're in no shape to be standing…." Guy said, patting his shoulders. Suddenly he twitched and tears started dripping from his eyes. Wait….he's….unconscious….

Guy laid him on the ground, him and Guy crouching next to him, calling for the emergency unit. Naruto came down and Gaara looked over at him. Then at me. Well, more specifically, my arm. I glanced down at it as well. The sand had finally come off and what was left was a crushed arm that was attached to my body.

"Really?" I muttered, sighing and fueled my kekkei genkai into my arms, the power instantly reforming and fixing the crushed bones and tendons. His eyes widened in shock and I smirked, winking at him. I turned, going over to where the medics were giving Lee a check over, telling Guy it would take a long time and some physical therapy but Lee would recover.

I walked over to Guy as he slumped his head, the medics carrying Lee away on a stretcher. I patted his back, slamming.

"Look on the bright side. If he had been caught in that sand that crushed my arm, it's be ten times worse." I said, smiling reassuringly. I wasn't one to comfort, and he knew that.

He sighed, nodding then his eyes widened and he looked at my arm by my side. I had already closed my eyes so everything was deactivated.

"How _is _your arm?"

"Oh, it's fine. Some kekkei genkai power up and I healed it quickly." He smiled slightly and I coached Guy back to go upstairs while Kakashi took care of Naruto. The spoon glanced over at me worriedly but I just waved with what arm was injured and he nodded, looking relieved.

After Choji lost to Dosu, the battles were announced, I stayed in the waiting room while Kakashi took care of Sasuke and that traitor brat with glasses, Naruto was assigned to train with 'super-perv', Kakashi and I were at my house. Sleeping.

Because we were lazy.

"Hokori?"

"Hm?" I mumbled.

"I'll be training Sasuke so I won't see you a lot. What will you be doing during this month?" He questioned. Yeah, I had gotten out of training Naruto. Just barely, though.

"I don't know….train Sakura?" I replied, waving my hand. One arm was behind my head as I lay on my bed. Kakashi was leaning against the headboard above the blankets, unlike me, and was reading his perv book. Again.

"Don't you get tired of that thing?" I muttered. He stared at me with mismatched eyes for a second before chuckling and handing me the book.

"You read it."

I stared at the book for a moment before rolling my eyes and grabbing it, opening it to the first page.

And, that is how I spent the rest of my night. Engrossed in a perv book with an actual pervert laying next to me.


	16. Chapter 16

**_~Chapter 17~_**

I suddenly heard clapping and looked up. _Shit! I was too distracted to see if someone was listening!_

Someone emerged from among the trees and I sweat-dropped. _Oh, this is just great….kill me now, oh great Kami!_

"You sing well, Hokori." Kakashi said, giving me a close-eyed smile and I blushed, flinching back and looked around nervously.

"Um….thank you?" I said unsurely and he looked at me in amusement.

"Are you embarrassed?" _Yes!_

"No!" I protested, lying. No one has heard me sing before. I made sure of that.

"You're lying." He said in a teasing tone and started walking towards me. I crossed my arms with a pout and watched him closely.

"I thought you were training Sasuke."

"Took a break." He replied, shrugging. I snorted and went back to training. I made a shadow clone before we both pulled out our swords and charged at each other, slashing away.

"Training against your own clone?" Kakashi muttered as he sat down, his back against the trunk of a tree.

"Yes." I answered, scowling as my clone landed a kick on my stomach and I flew back. Taking advantage of her opening, I slit my sword through the clone's stomach before I got too far away. It puffed away as I flew through the air. When I landed though, it wasn't on the ground or by my back hitting a tree. It was by hitting something soft.

I opened my eyes that had closed due to the expectance of pain and found myself staring straight into Kakashi's one visible eye. We both blinked and suddenly our faces burned bright red as we realized I was sitting on his lap. The deal with our relationship….we both didn't even know what was happened. We never broached the subject, really.

"Um…." I mumbled, starting to get off.

But, just like that time on the couch, he stopped me. Except this time it was by placing a hand on my leg.

"Hokori…." He muttered. I looked up at him and my eyes widened when I realized he had his mask off. He never took that thing off in public. It's like….taboo or some shit.

"Um….yeah?" _Stupid, stupid, stupid._

He looked at me in amusement and I felt like facepalming. Though I soon overcame that feeling when I felt Kakashi's lips meeting mine. I was frozen for a moment but then started kissing back and he smirked, pulling me closer to him.

"Hokori-sensei! Kakashi-sensei!"

My eyes shot open and a kunai was instantly in my hand, holding it to someone's throat.

"Gack! H-Hokori-s-sensei!" Sakura choked.

"K-Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto also choked. Both Kakashi and I had reacted the same. We glanced over at each other and sweatdropped before letting our two Genin go.

"What?" We sighed. Kakashi and I had fallen asleep after our….ahem….make-out session.

And cue the blush.

"We found you both here asleep! We've been trying to wake you up for hours!" Naruto whined and I raised an eyebrow.

"Hours? Really?"

"Well, maybe ten minutes….but still!" He grumbled.

I smirked, grabbing Kakashi's hand once he stood up and he helped me to my feet. I ruffled both Naruto's and Sakura's hair, smiling.

"What did you brats want?"

"You told me to come here." Sakura deadpanned, fixing her hair. I sweatdropped, looking up at the clouds.

"I did….? Don't remember…." Sakura sweatdropped as well.

"What about you, knucklehead?" I asked Naruto, putting him in a chokehold and ruffling his hair again.

"Stop that!" He whined, trying to get me to release him.

"But that's no fun." I said, smirking.

"I shouldn't have came with you, Sakura! Hokori-sensei is annoying!" Naruto barked and I dropped him, making him fall on his butt as I crossed my arms in a huff.

"I am not." I muttered, pouting.

"Yes you are! Believe it!"

"Oh shut up." I grumbled, bopping him on top of his head.

"Ow!"

"Anyway, Hokori-sensei, what are we doing today?" Sakura asked eagerly and I frowned, thanking about it.

"….five laps around the village!" I declared.

She sighed, hanging her head and Naruto laughed.

"What're you laughing at, boy? You're doing them too." I pointed out.

"Um, uh….I have to go meet Pervy-Sage! Yeah, that's it….bye!" He shouted, running off. We all stared after him with confused expressions.

"'Pervy-Sage….?" I muttered. Kakashi snapped his fingers suddenly.

"Ebisu told me Jiraiya is taking over his training." He said in remembrance and I rose an eyebrow.

"The Sannin? Now I understand the nickname….I almost put him in a coma for spying on the girl's bath at the hot springs." I mumbled, tapping my temple as I remembered the incident. Both Kakashi and Sakura paled and I smirked.

"What?"


	17. Chapter 17

**_~Chapter 17~_**

I suddenly heard clapping and looked up. _Shit! I was too distracted to see if someone was listening!_

Someone emerged from among the trees and I sweat-dropped. _Oh, this is just great….kill me now, oh great Kami!_

"You sing well, Hokori." Kakashi said, giving me a close-eyed smile and I blushed, flinching back and looked around nervously.

"Um….thank you?" I said unsurely and he looked at me in amusement.

"Are you embarrassed?" _Yes!_

"No!" I protested, lying. No one has heard me sing before. I made sure of that.

"You're lying." He said in a teasing tone and started walking towards me. I crossed my arms with a pout and watched him closely.

"I thought you were training Sasuke."

"Took a break." He replied, shrugging. I snorted and went back to training. I made a shadow clone before we both pulled out our swords and charged at each other, slashing away.

"Training against your own clone?" Kakashi muttered as he sat down, his back against the trunk of a tree.

"Yes." I answered, scowling as my clone landed a kick on my stomach and I flew back. Taking advantage of her opening, I slit my sword through the clone's stomach before I got too far away. It puffed away as I flew through the air. When I landed though, it wasn't on the ground or by my back hitting a tree. It was by hitting something soft.

I opened my eyes that had closed due to the expectance of pain and found myself staring straight into Kakashi's one visible eye. We both blinked and suddenly our faces burned bright red as we realized I was sitting on his lap. The deal with our relationship….we both didn't even know what was happened. We never broached the subject, really.

"Um…." I mumbled, starting to get off.

But, just like that time on the couch, he stopped me. Except this time it was by placing a hand on my leg.

"Hokori…." He muttered. I looked up at him and my eyes widened when I realized he had his mask off. He never took that thing off in public. It's like….taboo or some shit.

"Um….yeah?" _Stupid, stupid, stupid._

He looked at me in amusement and I felt like facepalming. Though I soon overcame that feeling when I felt Kakashi's lips meeting mine. I was frozen for a moment but then started kissing back and he smirked, pulling me closer to him.

"Hokori-sensei! Kakashi-sensei!"

My eyes shot open and a kunai was instantly in my hand, holding it to someone's throat.

"Gack! H-Hokori-s-sensei!" Sakura choked.

"K-Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto also choked. Both Kakashi and I had reacted the same. We glanced over at each other and sweatdropped before letting our two Genin go.

"What?" We sighed. Kakashi and I had fallen asleep after our….ahem….make-out session.

And cue the blush.

"We found you both here asleep! We've been trying to wake you up for hours!" Naruto whined and I raised an eyebrow.

"Hours? Really?"

"Well, maybe ten minutes….but still!" He grumbled.

I smirked, grabbing Kakashi's hand once he stood up and he helped me to my feet. I ruffled both Naruto's and Sakura's hair, smiling.

"What did you brats want?"

"You told me to come here." Sakura deadpanned, fixing her hair. I sweatdropped, looking up at the clouds.

"I did….? Don't remember…." Sakura sweatdropped as well.

"What about you, knucklehead?" I asked Naruto, putting him in a chokehold and ruffling his hair again.

"Stop that!" He whined, trying to get me to release him.

"But that's no fun." I said, smirking.

"I shouldn't have came with you, Sakura! Hokori-sensei is annoying!" Naruto barked and I dropped him, making him fall on his butt as I crossed my arms in a huff.

"I am not." I muttered, pouting.

"Yes you are! Believe it!"

"Oh shut up." I grumbled, bopping him on top of his head.

"Ow!"

"Anyway, Hokori-sensei, what are we doing today?" Sakura asked eagerly and I frowned, thanking about it.

"….five laps around the village!" I declared.

She sighed, hanging her head and Naruto laughed.

"What're you laughing at, boy? You're doing them too." I pointed out.

"Um, uh….I have to go meet Pervy-Sage! Yeah, that's it….bye!" He shouted, running off. We all stared after him with confused expressions.

"'Pervy-Sage….?" I muttered. Kakashi snapped his fingers suddenly.

"Ebisu told me Jiraiya is taking over his training." He said in remembrance and I rose an eyebrow.

"The Sannin? Now I understand the nickname….I almost put him in a coma for spying on the girl's bath at the hot springs." I mumbled, tapping my temple as I remembered the incident. Both Kakashi and Sakura paled and I smirked.

"What?"


	18. Chapter 18

**_~Chapter 18~_**

The Spoon and Duck-butt was late. On the bright side, Naruto punched that douche-bag Hyuga for me.

I was leaning against the wall of one of the sections of stands. I could see Sakura and Ino from here and Sakura was looking kinda depressed. Probably because of Duck-butt….sigh.

I lit a cigarette, staring at the fight again with a smirk. This Neji brat….I've really taken a disliking to him. First off, he's a Hyuga. Second, he calls Naruto a failure.

And that's all you need for you to earn my hatred.

Stupid brat.

I will admit, I was worried when he pressed all of Naruto's Tenketsu but amazingly Naruto drew on the strength of the fox without losing control this time. Then he beat Neji's ass.

After him, they postponed Sasuke's battle with Gaara. Then Kankuro quit like a pansy and now Shikamaru just forfeited. People were getting rowdy, waiting for the idiots to show up and begin.

I sighed, shaking my head. Kakashi….why are you always so late?

I pulled out Make-Out Paradise, pushing my back off the wall and walking down to where Ino and Sakura were. Oh, and Choji. When'd he get here? Oh well.

"Oh, Hokori-sensei!" Sakura said, turning her head to look at me. Ino and Choji followed before all three sweat-dropped at the sight of what I was reading.

"Hey. By the way, don't worry about Duck-butt and the Spoon, they're almost here." I said, catching her worried look. As soon as I said that leaves started swirling in the middle of the arena, Sasuke and Kakashi appearing. I smirked, nodding as the Sakura looked at the field with relief.

"See? Told you." I muttered. I glanced over the two, taking into account that Duck-butt's new hair style made him look like a wet dog.

"hey….isn't that…." Ino muttered, Choji looking shocked.

"It's Sasuke, all right!" Lee said, stepping beside me along with Guy.

"Whee! Sasuke!" Ino suddenly shrieked. I winced, rubbing at my ear with my pinkie. _Ow….sheesh that pig's loud…._

"Hey, Sakura! Your team's kinda pretty awesome~!" Ino said, smiling at the pinkette.

"Huh?"

"I mean I never imagined Naruto would beat up Hyuga Neji….and Sasuke's an Uchiha elite….with everyone itching to watch his match!" I looked down at Lee, seeing him looking down in thought. I glanced at Guy who was watching him also and sighed. As Lee started shaking I tossed my cigarette on the ground, stomping on it. I then proceeded to wrap an arm around Lee's shoulders, making him look up at me in surprise in confusion. I grinned, smiling brightly down at him.

"Don't worry, kid. Don't be jealous. Those brats got lucky. When it comes to Taijutsu, you beat both their asses. You're a prodigy at it." He stared at me in shock for a moment before smiling back and nodding.

I kept my arm around his shoulder, staring down at the field. Shikamaru and Naruto had disappeared up the stairs and now Gaara was standing across from Sasuke. There was suddenly a flash of black and Kakashi appeared beside me.

"Yo, Guy! Hokori!" He said, scratching his head, "And you too, Lee….are you all right now?"

"Kakashi!" Guy said as he turned to him and Lee leaned forward, looking around me.

"Master Kakashi!" Sakura said.

"Oh! Sorry, sorry. You were worried, weren't you….? Sorry I didn't keep in touch…." He said, looking sheepish. Sakura glared while Ino looked like she was expecting the pinkette to start yelling.

"….it's all right." She said, looking down at the field and looking kinda depressed.

"….Master Kakashi….," She said, gaining his attention, "That mark….on Sasuke's neck….it's still…."

"It's nothing to worry about." He interrupted. She looked at him in surprise, earning a smile in return. She returned her attention to the field as Kakashi looked around.

"Only eight Black Ops for this huge stadium? Two platoon aren't enough….what is Lord Hokage thinking….?" He muttered to Guy and I.

"Well….not knowing how the enemy is going to act….the Black Ops have probably also been dispersed and stationed around the key parts of the village." Guy replied to which I nodded.

"Begin!" Genma announced down on the field. I missed Hayate, even if his voice was annoying.

Gaara's sand came out of his gourd, Sasuke's jumping away from him. I furrowed my eyebrows as Gaara grabbed his head. _What the hell's up with him?_

"Please….don't be so angry….**mother...,**" The hell? Who the fuck is he talking too? And why'd his voice get creepier? Fuck…., "**I….gave you bad-tasting blood earlier, didn't I….? I'm sorry….but….don't worry….this time….I'm sure it'll be really tasty….**"

"Alright….I'm freaked." I mumbled to myself, raising an eyebrow as I put Kakashi's book in my weapons pouch. He watched as I did, narrowing his eye at me. I shrugged, turning my attention to the fight.

Gaara flinched, grabbing his head again before he froze. He raised his head up after a moment, encouraging Sasuke to attack him. This was followed by a barrage of shuriken and taijutsu, which surprised me given Sasuke's speed had been increased considerably. After Sasuke got past a sand clone of Gaara, he went to punch him. Both Lee and I flinched in surprise as he appeared behind Gaara, landing a blow to his cheek and slamming him to the ground.

"Kid….ain't that your fighting style?" I mumbled to which Lee nodded at. I glared over at Kakashi who shrugged. _Stupid Sharingan…._

"Is that your sand armor?" Duck-butt asked as Gaara looked at him, sand chipping off his skin.

"Come." Duck-butt said, motioning with his hand. I held back any perverted thoughts, rolling my eyes. Arrogance.

After a few seconds, I think Sasuke got impatient.

"If you're not going to come to me, I'll go to you!" With that, rounds of sand-dodging and quick speed commenced. Gaara got kicked before he was slammed into a wall.

"What's the matter….that all you can do?" Sasuke asked.

Sasuke started running around Gaara in circles once they got more near the center of the field again, looking a lot like Lee after he had taken off his weights. Suddenly Duck-butt rushed forward, kicking and kneeing Gaara in sequence.

Gaara was on the ground, Sasuke panting ten feet away. Even though he had increased his speed so highly, it probably took a lot out of him.

"Exactly what kind of training did you put him through….to hone him to that extent in just one month?!" Guy asked, making Kakashi's attention snap to him.

"Sasuke mimicked Lee's taijutsu using the Sharingan once before….so during his taijutsu training, I had him visualize Lee's movements," I felt Lee flinch in shock, "Because Sasuke knew Lee….he was able to master those moves. Of course, it was still extremely difficult."

"Wait….Spoon, it was a success, wasn't it?" I asked, looking at the silver-haired man. He gave me a closed-eye smile as Guy look at me in question.

"Wait and see."

With that, I turned back to the field, watching as Gaara formed a sphere of sand around him, having it almost closed as Sasuke rushed towards him. Just as it closed, Sasuke's fist reached it.

And he was stabbed.

The sand had formed spikes, stopping Sasuke's fist and cutting him up. Duck-butt stepped back, staring at the sphere with calculating eyes.

"Master Kakashi! Master Hokori!" Kakashi, Guy, Lee, Sakura, Ino, Choji and I looked behind us, seeing Naruto and Shikamaru panting at the top of the stairs.

"Naruto!" Lee exclaimed.

"Yo! What's up?" Kakashi asked.

"Master! Please stop this match!" I blinked, tilting my head.

"He's completely different from the rest of us! He's not normal!" He shouted, gaining some other people's attention and I raised an eyebrow. _We're normal?_

"Naruto….what are you talking about?" Ino asked.

"He lives to kill others! And if they keep going, Sasuke'll die! Master Kakashi!"

Kakashi sighed, closing his eye calmly. "Well! Don't worry about it!"

I felt my eye twitch, shaking my head. Stupid Spoon.

"There was a reason….why we were so late getting here!"

"This time…." I muttered under my breath, making him sweatdrop at me. I turned my attention to the field, seeing Sasuke rubbing his cheek. There was an eye floating next to the sphere, for some reason, too.

Sasuke suddenly kicked the sphere, bouncing off of it. _Well….that worked…._ I thought, sweatdropping.

Sasuke pulled up his left arm, unclipping the black thing around his arm.

"Master….what do you mean by 'there was a reason we were so late getting here'?!" Sakura asked incredulously.

"Hm….? You really want to know?" He asked looking at her lazily.

"I'm telling you, this isn't the time to be chatting!" Naruto yelled.

"Just be quiet and watch him…." Kakashi interrupted, surprising them.

"You'll be surprised."

I watched Sasuke as he jumped back to a wall, climbing at least twenty feet up it and sticking. He grabbed his left wrist with his right hand after making some hand signs, blue electricity forming.

"D-don't tell me that's…." Guy mumbled, looking back at Kakashi who was smiling.

"The reason I took Sasuke under my wing….is because he's….very similar to me." He stated, just as the Chidori fully formed in Sasuke's hand. The blue light was reflecting off the Duck-butt's face, revealing a smirk as he charged down the wall, ripping away at it with the power of the attack.

"Flesh activation?! I see, so that's why you had him focus on taijutsu and increase his speed so much!"

"Yup!" Kakashi said chirpily.

"W-wow….I can totally see his chakra….what in the world is that about?!" Sakura muttered.

Sasuke was on the ground now, rushing at the sphere.

"What move is that?! And that incredible noise…." Sakura asked, as the sound of chirping resonated in the arena.

"It's _just_ a hand chop…." Guy answered.

"Huh?"

"However, it's a unique _original_ move….crafted by Konoha's Top Jutsu Master, Copy Ninja Kakashi." He finished. Kakashi looked at him lazily as he continued.

"It's a move reserved for assassination….the secret is in the speed of the thrust and the immense chakra produced by super activating one's flesh. By narrowly focusing massive amounts of chakra from the dominant hand, a pulsing fluctuation forms in the thrust. Chirp, chirp, chirp, chirp….resulting in a unique attack sound that resembles the crying of a thousand birds. Accordingly, that move is called….," He paused as Sasuke's arm struck through the sphere of sand. Once everyone had quieted from shock, he finished.

"Chidori. Also known as Raikiri – Lightning Blade."

"Lightning Blade….?" Sakura questioned.

"The Lightning Blade….is its nickname, because Kakashi once sliced lightning using this jutsu," I snickered under my breath at Choji, Ino and Sakura's expressions. Mostly Ino's since she looked disbelieving.

"Its formal jutsu name is Chidori. And its secrets lie in the almost impossible speed of its stroke and the immense chakra focused in the arm that transforms it into a blade that can cut through anything. But….how could you have taught him such a reckless move….?" Guy finished by crossing his arms and directing that question to Kakashi.

"Like you really have the right to criticize me….right, Lee?!" Spoon asked, leaning around Guy to ask the boy my arm was still wrapped around.

I zoned in on the fight when I heard Gaara screaming. "**Aaah….waaah! Blood….I'm bleeding!**"

Sasuke tried pulling his arm out, having to create another Chidori just to do that. But when he done that…._something_ was attached to his arm. He jumped away, the arm like thing coiling back into the sand and leaving a hole in its place.

"What is that?!" Guy muttered, Kakashi and I having matching shocked looks.

The sphere of sand suddenly cracked before it lost its shape, pooling around Gaara who was clutching his bleedin shoulder.

My head suddenly snapped up, looking around as feathers started falling from the sky. _Genjutsu!_

I put my hands together, releasing myself from its hold as I disrupted my chakra network. Guy, Kakashi and Sakura did the same. There was suddenly a plume of smoke at the Kage watching tower and my eyes snapped to it, narrowing. Next thing I knew, the Kazekage had a kunai to the Hokage's throat, standing on top of the watching tower. Four other ninjas jumped up and created a barrier which roasted one of the ANBU trying to get through.

I turned my attention to Lee, lowering him gently to the ground see as he was unconscious as mostly everyone else.

"Orochimaru!" Kakashi suddenly gasped and my attention went back to the barrier, seeing the snake wearing the Kazekage robes. So he had disguised himself….fuck.

"Sasuke….!" Sakura gasped, looking down towards the field. My eyes narrowed, appearing back to back with Kakashi, stabbing a kunai into one Sound ninja's head as he did the same with the other. We both looked down at Sakura as she covered her head.

"Sakura, stay there for a little while….we'll go thin out the enemy ranks." Kakashi said, giving her a closed-eye smile. I gave a thumbs up, nodding.

"It's time for some bloodshed." I stated, smirking. She looked at me incrediously. I nodded towards Kakashi and he winked.

"Good luck."

I grinned, disappearing.


	19. Chapter 19

**_~Chapter 19~_**

I appeared in front of a Sound ninja, pulling my sword out in a flash and beheading him.

"Chi!" I yelled, letting out a loud whistle. There was poof as Chi appeared beside me, having used a transportation jutsu. He gave a dog-like smirk, nodding at me.

"Tear them to ribbons." I ordered. He nodded, right by my side as I rushed forward. There was fighting and bodies all over the place. Four Sand ninja appeared in front of me and I did a sequence of hand signs, Chi picturing his own in his mind. He did the Shadow Bat Wing Jutsu, the black bat wings sprouting from his back and he launched into the air as I started running around the ninja.

"Double Flame: Dirt Tornado Whirlwind!" I growled, catching up a few more Sand and Sound ninja in the large fire attack. It exploded, burning the ninja to a crisp and I jumped up, landing on Chi's back as he flew near me.

He shot up to the sky and I pulled off my eye patch, stuffing it in my weapons pouch. I wouldn't need the stupid thing for this.

I smirked, feeling my teeth and claws sharpen and my tattoos form. It's time for my kekkei genkai to come in handy. I looked over to one of the stands, seeing one Leaf ninja being ganged up on and instantly flashed in front of them, tearing at the other ninja.

They gasped, looking shocked and I was the last thing they saw before their necks were gouged out.

They all dropped dead in a matter of seconds and I glanced over at the ninja, nodding at him. He nodded his thanks before I disappeared again, making hand signs.

My targeted ninja, one from the Sound, was then smashed into the ground, my fire encircled fist having landed on the top of his head given I had jumped up.

"This is fun." I chuckled, appearing next to a Sand nin and beheading him. Chi sweatdropped, landing beside me.

"Sometimes I question your sanity." He grumbled.

"You should." I smirked evilly over at him. He rolled his eyes, turning suddenly to close his jaws around a ninja and snap their spine in half.

"You should summon Kawauso and the others." Chi advised.

"Why?" I questioned, pulling out my sword again and twirled it in one hand.

"Because that way this can be over?" I rolled my eyes and hopped on Chi's back.

"Depends. Let's look at the wreckage and depending on that I will."

He nodded, spread his wings and took off, eventually leveling out around four hundred feet in the air. I looked in all directions before spotting three giant snakes near the east gate. I blinked in surprise as suddenly one was crushed by a huge frog with twin katana's strapped to its back.

My eyes narrowed. "Isn't that Jiraiya's summon?"

"If I remember correctly then yeah." Chi answered, dipping one wing to circle around and dart over to the huge amphibian. When we got close enough he landed on top of its head beside the white-haired Sannin.

"Jiraiya, it's been awhile." I greeted. I nodded down towards a roof where Ibiki and some other ninja stood.

"Hokori. I wish we had met on better terms." He replied, smirking. I smirked back, saluting at him.

"I'll take care of the douche bags other snake. I feel like shedding some more blood." I grinned evilly and he rolled his eyes.

"How is it back at the Chunin Exams?" He questioned, a serious expression blooming on his face. I sighed, glancing back towards the arena where I could see the barrier still in play.

"Bad." I stated, worry blossoming inside me. _Old man….you better not die._

I glanced over at Jiraiya and nodded. "Let's go Chi. You were right, I'm gonna summon Kawauso and the gang."

He gave me a dog-like smirk and flew over to a nearby roof, letting me hop off. I did the necessary hand signs after biting my thumb then smashed my hand straight down on the ground.

"Summoning Jutsu!"

There was a huge cloud of smoke and I grinned as my ten summons were revealed. Kawauso was the oldest, biggest and the leader of all the others. He stood around seventy feet tall, therefore crushing the building we stood on.

You're probably wondering what animal he is, right?

Well, he's an otter.

Yup, you read that right.

"Kawauso! What's up?!" I called. He looked down at me and rolled his eyes. He was a white otter with bandages wrapped around all of his legs and his tail.

I looked over at my other nine otters ranging from six to twenty feet tall.

The smallest, Kaki, was a dark gray otter with a scar over her right eye. She kept a katana strapped on her back as well though she was mostly specialized in water ninjutsu.

The next biggest, at eight feet, was Kizuato. He was black with scars all over his body. He only had a half a tail too, seeing as he got it cut off during a fight. He specialized in taijutsu and also had a scythe he always kept with him.

Next was Midori, she was ten feet tall, who had green fur. She was my genjutsu specialist.

Then there was Umi, she was eleven feet tall, and was a Seafoam color. She was my medical otter. She had red eyes and kept her left one hidden under a Konoha headband like Kakashi.

Next, at thirteen feet, was Sheru. He was a cream color and specialized in taijutsu like Kizuato. He was really good at defense strategies. There was a pair of kama (small twin scythes attached by a chain) on his back too.

Next up, at fifteen feet, was Akushitsuna. She was the most vicious and bloodthirsty of all my otters. Her fur was a blood red color and she had matching red eyes. She specialized in fire ninjutsu, having a habit of burning enemies to a crisp.

Kawa, standing at sixteen feet, was my stealth master. He always liked spooking the other otters. He had black fur and also had the habit of wearing a black, sleeveless jacket with the hood pulled up. Also had a habit of wearing goggles over his eyes.

Kishi stood around seventeen feet tall and was an expert in earth and wind ninjutsu. He was a sandy-gold color and had a squiggly blue line on his spine that resembled a river. It was even on his head coming from his nose, between his ears, then went down the spine and ended at the tip of his tail.

Finally there was Bakuhatsu, standing at twenty feet tall. He was my explosion and lightning ninjutsu expert. He was personally my favorite of all my otters. His fur was a mix of orange, yellow and reds that looked like a flame in the sun. He usually wore a black Konoha headband around his neck and a black utility belt around his stomach filled with things to set up explosions and such.

"Hokori, it's been awhile." Kawauso rumbled. I looked up at him, smirking.

"I know. Things have been slow. But now we're under attack by the Sand and Sound. Eradicate those snake for me, will you? Everyone else, take care of any ninja wearing either Sand or Sound headbands or uniforms.

All of them nodded, each having different expressions. Akushitsuna looked like she was gonna start dancing in excitement from the bloodshed she was about to reap.

I rolled my eyes and glanced over at Chi. "Go tear anyone apart. I'll be with Kawauso." He nodded and I ran over to the otter in question, jumping onto his back. I climbed hurriedly, using my chakra in my feet to stick to his fur. He was standing on his back two feet meaning he was at his full height.

"Whose summons are those two vile creatures anyway?" Kawauso questioned when I got to the top of his head.

"Orochimaru, the bastard." He nodded and I looked down at the other otters to see them all running in different directions, carnage being left in their wake.

"That snake man? Disgusting. I'll kill them right away then." He said, extending one paw out. A sword appeared in his hand and he rushed forward, his speed the fastest of all my otters despite his size. Only Kaki was close to his speed. And only in the water.

He flashed in front of one snake, beheading it before it could even register he was there. The last snake let out a hiss, lunging for Kawauso.

"Damn reptilian." Kawauso muttered, blocking the snake's fangs with the sword. While he struggled to keep it away from him I jumped off his head while creating hand signs.

"Nijiryu!" I shouted, my fist erupting in rainbow colored flames as I slammed it down on the snake's skull. There was a large _squelch _sound as blood and brains erupted out of the bottom of its skull as I traveled completely through the bone. I smirked, flashing over to Kawauso's shoulder and watched him pull his sword away from the snake.

The snake was frozen for a moment before flopping over onto its side with a hiss before dying. I grinned, quickly hopping up to Kawauso's head.

"What jutsu was that?" He questioned.

"A new one. I've been working on it this past month. Finally got it to work two days ago." I said proudly.

"Original?"

"Yup!" I answered proudly, gripping my hand into a fist. The Nijiryu, or 'Rainbow Dragon', was a fire based attack. The rainbow colored flames came from the immense chakra you flow into your arm, making the flames heat up to different temperatures and causing the rainbow effect. I was the only one able to do it for two reasons: 1) it's a personal jutsu _I_ made up and 2) you needed the immense chakra boost from the Hinome kekkei genkai to even do it. Then again, Naruto could probably do it with the fox's chakra boosting his power….

Eh, whatever.

I glanced to the left as Jiraiya's gigantic toad hopped over next to Kawauso. Jiraiya was on the head of it and he flashed me a grin.

"Nice snake slaying jutsu!" He called.

I smirked, my sharpened canine protruding over my lip. "Thanks! Now let's kill these bastards!"

He nodded grimly as I looked down at Kawauso's eyes. They tilted up to look at me and he nodded. "I'm guessing this is all you shall need me for?"

"Yeah. Sorry you weren't out for awhile. Maybe next time. I'll keep the others out though and they'll report to ya." He nodded and, with a gigantic puff of smoke, disappeared. As I was falling through the air I whistled loudly. A few seconds later, Chi swooped through the air, catching me on his back.

I gripped onto his spiked collar tightly as we sped by Bakuhatsu who was being ganged up on by at least fifty ninja at once. I smirked, saluting to him when he glanced at me.

He gave an otter-like wink and then there was a huge explosion, killing all the ninja. I smiled when he jumped out of the huge smoke cloud and raced past more ninja heading his way, smacking exploding tags on their backs.

They struggled, trying to get the tag off but were too late before they exploding, killing the ninjas instantly.

I turned my attention to the watching tower, searching for the barrier. My eyes widened when I saw it was gone and I tugged gently on Chi's collar. "The barrier around the Hokage is gone! Let's go!"

"What?" He blinked, glancing in that direction before instantly swerving in the air (almost taking me off his back while he was at it) and charged towards the watching tower in an extreme burst of speed.

_Please don't be dead, Old Man….this village and all the little leaf buds need you._


	20. Chapter 20

**_~Chapter 20~_**

When we got over the viewing tower I could see a group of ninja surrounding a figure laying down. My stomach instantly rose to my throat and my eyes misted with unshed tears.

_No…._

I instantly jumped off Chi's back, landing beside Kakashi as Ibiki took a step back.

"Old man…." I whispered, looking down at his blood stained face. After a few seconds of silence of all of the shinobi, I smirked. Even in his last moments, he found something amusing. That smile on his face….crazy old coot.

I smiled sadly down at him, reaching back and shuffling in my weapons pouch. As I stood I clipped on a necklace with the Konoha symbol dangling from it. Inside there was small amount of fire that was forever alive.

It was a necklace from the old man, back in the old days.

_"But old man! Why do I got to go on a mission with that bastard?!" I whined, glaring over at Hiashi Hyuga._

_The Hokage chuckled, the crazy old coot. I crossed my arms, my lips protruding in a pout. I was being assigned on an A-ranked mission, one of many the past two years I've been here. I was sixteen now and I've already gained a lot of respect in Konoha._

_The Hyuga, that I've personally nicknamed 'the bastard', was glaring at me. "I agree with the brat, much to my disgust. Why are we being assigned a mission together?"_

_"It's for the success of the mission that it's imperative you both go." The Hokage sighed. The bastard and I just glared at each other._

_"I understand you two have your….differences, but please brush them aside until you both return safely." The Hokage sighed, handing us both a mission scroll. Smart move. Had he just gave us one, we wouldn't have let the other look at it._

_Hiashi glanced over it while I did the same before glaring over at me. "Meet me at the East gate in an hour, brat."_

_"Whatever, bastard." He nodded, disappearing. I sighed, about to do the same when the Hokage's voice stopped me._

_"Hokori….I'd like to give you something." He opened one of the top drawers of his desk, pulling out a necklace. I looked at it curiously, tilting my head. It had a black metal chain with a Konoha symbol charm hanging from it. What was weird about it though was the fact that there was a small fire burning inside the necklace._

_The Hokage got up from his seat, coming around his desk to stand in front of me. With a small nod, he handed the necklace to me. Despite the flame within the see-through charm, it was barely warm._

_"This is a necklace that has been passed through ninja of the Hidden Leaf. There aren't a lot out there but I do see them every now and again amongst the ninja. The charm signifies the Leaf's Will of Fire. You've learned of the Will of Fire since birth, no? I believe the Hinome were faithful followers of it."_

_I stared down at the necklace, flashes of memories going through my brain. A lot of the members of my clan had had a necklace like this. And even now I see passing ninja in the village with one._

_"Every true Konoha shinobi must love, believe, cherish and fight for the village's sake, as previous generations had done before them." I whispered, remembering my father once telling me this._

_"It's what gives Konohagakure shinobi the strength to continue fighting against all odds, building willpower and the strength of character. It is also symbolic of the hopes and dreams of the previous generation being passed to the next." The old man finished for me, smiling._

_"….who is your King, Hokage-sama?" I asked hesitantly, clipping the necklace around my neck after a nod from him. The 'King' is something I've heard around the village. It's something every Leaf ninja has._

_Our 'King' is different for every different person. It's simply anything or anyone they want to protect._

_The Hokage smiled warmly at me. "My 'King' is every member of Konohagakure, past and present. I love and cherish every member of the village. From my own grandson to a passing civilian. Now, if I may, what is your King, Hokori?"_

_Tears pricked the corners of my eyes and I clenched the necklace in my hand, feeling the warmth the flame emitted. After a moment I looked up at the Hokage, my eyes filled with determination._

_"The same as you, Lord Hokage. I wish to protect everyone in this village. I don't want them to go through the horror I've experienced as a child. Even if it's the Uchiha clan, I will lay my life on the line to protect them. They, along with all Leaf ninjas, are Konohagakure shinobi, and you _must_ protect your comrades above all else."_

_As I finished I noticed there was tears trailing down my face. The Hokage chuckled, wrapping me into a grandfatherly hug._

_"As I thought, my dear. I'm going to give you that necklace. My wish is for you to pass it on to your children and theirs to their own. And, when you pass it down, remember this day. Tell them of the Will of Fire. And hope with all your heart, their views are the same. Besides, our future rests in the hands of the next generation." He said. I nodded, returning the hug._

_"I promise."_

Tears slowly dripped down my face, mixing with the blood of fallen enemies. I gripped the necklace tightly, staring down at the Hokage.

"I promise." I whispered, echoing my words from all those years ago.

It was two days after the battle. Konoha villagers, shinobi and civilian alike, were decked out in all black attire. Unlike most rainy days, we were outside, on top of the Hokage tower to be specific. Today was the old man's funeral.

I stood beside Naruto, Shino on my other side. Konohamaru was on Naruto's other side, trying to wipe away tears. I was watching the old man's grandson from the corner of my eye, my heart saddening even more.

Iruka crouched down beside him, pulling Konohamaru into a hug as he sobbed even more. I turned my head, looking down at them as tears still washed down my face, mixing with the rain.

Naruto looked up at the Hokage monument before speaking. "Master Iruka…." He mumbled, catching the man's and Konohamaru's attention.

"….why do people….risk their own lives for the sake of others?" He asked, not taking his eyes away from the monument. Iruka looked at him before turning his head forward.

"When one human dies….they pass away. Along with their past, their current life, and their future….many people die on missions or through war. And when they die, it happens startlingly quickly….and simply. Hayate was one such example….those who die have dreams and goals….but they all have something else just as important. Parents, siblings, friends, their fellow villagers, people who are important to them….bonds form between them and those who are precious to them from the time they were born, through trusting and helping each other….these strings that connect them, as time passes….grow thicker and stronger. There's no logic or reason to it! people just do things like that….because they have precious things to protect…."

There was a moment of silence before Naruto replied. "Yeah….I think I'm starting to get that now….but….it's painful to die, too."

"Well, the Third Hokage did not die in vain. He did leave all of us something important…." Kakashi said. Naruto turned to him curiously.

"Well, don't worry….you'll understand eventually."

"Hey….! Give me some credit – I understand!" Naruto said, smiling slightly.

I chuckled, ruffling his blond mess of hair. He smiled up at me and I smirked, turning my attention up to the old man's face on the monument.

_You were right, old man. It seems all the little tree leaves of Konoha….have greatly inherited the Will of Fire that you spoke of….those little embers that lit upon the tree leaves will eventually blaze strong and fierce….and will come to light and protect this village once more….with a new Hokage._

"Well someone felt like being early for once, eh?" I asked, walking up to Kakashi while I lit a cigarette. He was leaning against the entrance of dango shop.

He smirked before we glanced to the side to see Kurenai and Asuma walking together. "Yo! Hey there, you two….you're so chummy….are you on a date?" Kakashi asked.

"Fool. Anko asked me to buy her some dango." Kurenai said, blushing slightly.

"Besides, we could ask you two the same. What are you doing here anyway? I thought you didn't like sweets, Kakashi…." Asuma trailed.

"Well….I came to buy something to put on a grave, so I figured I'd just meet up with someone here while I was at it. Sasuke, actually." Kakashi said with a close-eyed smile.

"I'm here for sweets though." I added, making the three sweatdropped.

"That's a rare sight for _you_ to be waiting for someone…." Kurenai mumbled. There was a clunk of someone setting down their tea and both Kakashi and I glanced subtly at the two figures in the dango shop.

"Whoa, Kakashi….you showed up before me?" Sasuke said, walking over. He glanced at me and I simply nodded in greeting to which he returned.

"Well! I can be on time, once in a while…." I snorted .

"I don't like Natto or sweet things." Sasuke said, furrowing his eyebrows.

"Oh….really." Kakashi replied. I glanced at the empty table now, catching Kakashi's glance along with Kurenai and Asuma. All of us nodded before jumping away.

I glanced at the other two and pulled out a new cigarette, lighting it as we came to a stop on a road beside a river. The two figures in the black cloaks with red clouds stopped a few feet in front of us.

"You're not from this village….what's your business here….?" Asuma asked.

"It's been so long….Asuma….Kurenai….Hokori." The shorter one said, shifting the hat on top of his head and revealing the part of his face not hidden by the cloak collar.

My only reaction to _his_ voice was a slight twitch of my fingers. I _knew_ it had been his chakra signature….and now to see his face after so long….

"Y….you're?!" Asuma and Kurenai gasped. I took in the fact he had his Sharingan activated as I flicked the bud of my cigarette, taking a long drag.

"Humph. There's no mistake…." Asuma mumbled as Itachi took of his hat and popped open the top of his cloak to use as an armrest for his left arm.

"Uchiha Itachi." Asuma finished.

"It's been awhile, Itachi-chan." I said. I still can't kick the habit of calling him that, could I? Eh, it was just one habit of mine I'm sure annoyed him.

_"Itachi-chan~!" I trilled, landing next to him on the dock he sat on. I knew I was within the Uchiha compound but the bastards could suck it._

_He glanced over at me calmly. "You know you're not allowed in the Uchiha compound, Hokori."_

_"You know I don't care." I replied. He nodded slightly, raising an eyebrow when I dropped a brown paper bag in his lap. He picked it up, opening it curiously even though nothing showed on his ever emotionless face._

_He pulled out a dango stick, looking over at me with a raised eyebrow._

_"Eat it, brat. I'll take them myself if you don't." I ordered, reaching into a bag of my own and taking out a dango stick of my own._

_"Isn't it weird for an eighteen year old to hang around a twelve year old?" Itachi questioned. I snorted._

_"Oh please. You make it sound like I like you. I simply find you good company." We both looked at each other for a moment before snorting._

_"What I mean is, you don't annoy me. Itachi-chan." I added at end, causing him to glare at me as he took a bite of the dango._

_"Unfortunately, you annoy me." He shot back, voice only slightly tinged with annoyance._

_"Just eat your dango and be quiet, Weasel-chan." I ordered, rolling my eyes in amusement._

_He smiled slightly and I did as well as we turned our attention to the lake in front of us._

"….are they acquaintances of yours, Itachi-san?" I snapped back into reality as the taller figure with the sword strapped on his back took off his hat. "I suppose….I should introduce myself as well."

The man was revealed to be Kisame Hoshigaki, if I remember correctly. One of Zaza's old friends. Truthfully, the man looked like a shark.

"I am Hoshigaki Kisame. Please to meet you, and hope to get to know you later." He said as Itachi looked at him from the corner of his eyes. He was making sure that Kisame didn't say anything he shouldn't, probably.

"There's no later. I'm gonna take you down right now!" Asuma said.

I glanced over at my comrade lazily, thinking of our odds. Not to be arrogant, but we stood a much better chance seeing as I was here. Then again, Itachi probably won't even engage in battle with me.

I sighed. _I wanna fight the Weasel. Is that too much to ask?! I wanna see who's stronger between us!_

"Itachi….it seems that you too are rather detested in your home village." Kisame observed.

"I've heard of you….Hoshigaki Kisame. A former Kirigakure shinobi…." Kurenai said. "An outlaw shinobi currently being sought by the Land of Water….for charges such as assassination and subversive machinations against the state. You two….are major felons that have Bingo Book rank S."

It was silent for a moment before Asuma spoke. "Itachi….you've got guts to step foot in this village again after what you did."

"….Asuma, Kurenai….please do not interfere….I don't want to kill you." Itachi said, furrowing his eyebrows slightly.

"Wait, why wasn't I added to that? Do you wanna kill me, Weasel-chan?" I questioned, smirking. He slowly shifted his eyes to me, eye twitching subtly.

"Do you really think you would be able to fight me, Hokori?" He asked. I could _just_ hear that tinge of annoyance that always appeared when I called him that. I examined him for a moment, taking into account that I was right with that bet I made with myself if Itachi would be a good catch when he was older.

"Depends if you annoy me, Itachi-chan." I replied after careful consideration.

Asuma, Kurenai _and_ Kisame were looking at us with furrowed eyebrows, trying to figure out just what our words meant.

Asuma, probably having enough of our mind games, continued the conversation from when Itachi was talking to him and Kurenai.

"For someone who's committed parricide, that's an odd thing to say. Besides….there's no way you would just show up like this, nonchalantly….wearing clothes that don't look respectable for absolutely no reason. So what are you after?"

Itachi shifted his eyes to Kisame, keeping silent as the shark-man grabbed the handle of his sword. He swung it over his shoulder, slamming it into the ground with a loud thud.

"He bother me. Shall I kill him?" Kisame questioned.

_Well someone is Itachi-chan's good little shark, aren't they?_

"Well, it doesn't seem like we'll be able to just walk out of the village without a fight, so….just try not to overdo it. your moves tend to attract attention…." Itachi replied.

"**Understood.**" Kisame replied, his voice taking a 'scary' tone.

He swung his sword back up to lean against his shoulder. All five of us stood there for a moment, evaluating one another. After a moment, Kisame rushed forward, bringing down his blade. Asuma took out his trench chakra-infused knives, using them to block Kisame's sword as it was about to hit Kurenai.

Kurenai took this time to perform some hand signs, using some of her genjutsu. I watched Itachi's reaction carefully. My attention was, however, snapped to Asuma when I saw Kisame's sword touch Asuma's shoulder.

Before the shark-man could yank his blade back, I appeared in front of Asuma, pulling out my katana and using it to push the sword away from Asuma just as the spikes protruded from the blade.

Kisame stumbled a few steps back, obviously surprised. Asuma was too, looking at me. I, however, was gritting my teeth in anger.

"You dumbass Asuma! Have you never heard of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist?! Just the name Hoshigaki Kisame should've jogged your fucking brain!" I growled, glaring at him over my shoulder.

"What?" Asuma mumbled, still slightly in shock it seems.

"That sword," I pointed the blade of my katana towards the sword Kisame now had leant against his shoulder again, "is the long sword named Samehada. It means Sharkskin. It doesn't slice, it cuts you to fucking ribbons!"

"Took the words from my mouth, girl." Kisame chuckled.

"Kurenai….what's taking you so long?" Asuma asked, ignoring the shark-man as both sharky and Itachi was trapped in Kurenai's genjutsu. I sighed, turning to Asuma and punching him in the shoulder. He winced, glaring at me.

I huffed. "Dumbass."

I blinked as Kurenai slid away from Itachi suddenly, some of her hair being cut off by a kunai he held. Itachi swung a kick at her which she blocked but was still slammed into the river beside us.

"Kurenai!" Asuma yelled as I glanced at the brunette.

"Don't get distracted." Kisame advised, swinging his sword rapidly at Asuma as I disappeared immediately, appearing a few feet away.

Asuma tried to punch Kisame in the face, only nicking his cheek with his infused chakra.

Kisame started doing hand signs for the Shark Bomb Jutsu but, Kakashi copied it immediately as he appeared in front of Asuma.

"Why are you here now?" Asuma asked.

"I know I asked you to do this for me…." The one in front of us began.

"But I guess I got a little worried." The one holding a kunai to Itachi finished.

"Shadow doppelgangers…." Kurenai mumbled.

"Kakashi…." Itachi said, turning to face him. They both stared at each other, thoughts swarming in their heads.

"My, my, you're a surprise….no wonder you stopped me….there is another with the eye. You must be Kakashi the Mirror Ninja, then…." Kisame said, smirking with those sharpened teeth of his.

"I'm the one who was surprise….catching the scent of suspicious folk at the tea house, and who should it be, but….I never imagined it would be Uchiha Itachi….and the scourge of Kirigakure, Hoshigaki Kisame." Kakashi said.

"Well, well, you even know my name. What an honor." I snorted, lighting a new cigarette.

"….I see, so that giant blade of your belongs to one of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist, Samehada, the Sharkskin."

"Hehe….I heard that young Zabuza had sparred with you….?" Kisame asked.

"Yeah…."

"**Hehe….I'll cut you to ribbons….**" Kisame said, his voice going all 'bloodlust' mode again. I clenched my fist on my blade, growling under my breath.

"Drop it….Kisame." Itachi said, gaining the attention of everyone but me. I was still glaring at the ground mumbling.

"….if you spar with him, or Hokori who looks ready to kill you, head-on, you won't get away scot-free….and if you take too much time, you'll give other shinobi a chance to arrive." When Itachi-chan mentioned me, everyone looked at me in confusion wondering what pissed me off.

"Do not forget our purpose….you did not come here to suffer injuries!" Itachi scolded.

"And pray tell, what might that purpose be?" The Kakashi clone in front of Asuma and I asked as he disappeared.

Itachi and the real Kakashi on the water exchanged looked before he answered.

"WE know what we're looking for is here…."

"….looking for?" Kakashi asked. There was silence for a moment before he asked again.

"And what might you be looking for?"

"….I, unlike Kisame, wouldn't take any time at all."

With that, the battle between the Spoon and Weasel-chan commenced.

After a while, and Asuma went into the battle as well after one of Itachi's clones exploded, I turned to Kisame. He looked down at me with a raised eyebrow. Both of us could tell the other wouldn't attack for now.

"You piss me off." I stated. He smirked 'scarily'.

"Oh? And why is that?"

"First, you recognize Kakashi but not me. Then you only choose to acknowledge he fought Zaza. God dammit Sharky! Why don't you fucking remember me?! I'm gonna kill you!" I growled, stabbing my sword into the ground in anger. He looked over me for a moment more before realization alit his weird, fish-like eyes.

"Wait….Hokori Hinome?"

"No shit, fish stick!" I snapped. He let out a booming laugh.

"You look different, can you really blame me? Besides, I only meet you a handful of times that one time you were in Kiri. That was close to the time I deserted that place anyway."

"Still! It's insulting, Sharky!" I crossed my arms in a huff, pouting. He chuckled, shaking his head.

"I'm surprised you haven't attacked me or Itachi, actually." Kisame stated, tilting his head as we both watched the battle raging in front of me.

My eyes narrowed as I pulled my sword out of the ground, sheathing it.

"I rather not get into this battle, truthfully. Weasel-chan and I go way to back for me to fight him without holding back some. I could kill you no problem, however. But then Itachi-chan would be pissed off and trap me in a genjutsu and I hate that shit." I shrugged, glancing at him as he gave me a look that practically asked if I was insane.

"You are the strangest Konoha ninja I've ever met."

"Eh, what can you do." I shrugged, lighting a new cigarette after I noticed my old one had been gone for awhile.

Suddenly, we both zoomed into Itachi-chan's voice as he spoke. "But _you_ cannot break this special Sharingan jutsu….Tsukiyomi, the Nightmare Realm! Only someone with Kekkei Genkai and a Sharingan can stop me!"

"Sasuke…." Kakashi murmured before he was trapped in Itachi's genjutsu.

I blinked before glancing over at Kisame. He glanced at me as well and I smirked, one of my canine teeth protruding over my lip.

"This is probably the last time we'll have a civil conversation. So, it was nice talking to you while it lasted. Our comrades would probably benefit from us joining in the battle now."

"Yeah….Itachi's overusing his eyes." Kisame sighed, rubbing his face.

I furrowed my eyebrows. "Stupid Weasel-chan….hey, Sharky?"

He raised an eyebrow for me to continue so I did.

"Would you do me a favor?"

"Depends. Most enemies don't." He smirked, showing off those shark-like teeth.

"Would you mind giving a note to Itachi if I wrote one real quick? I know you two are about to leave soon." He thought for a moment before nodding. I instantly sat cross-legged, pulling out a pen and a piece of paper. He rose an eyebrow but didn't question me.

I quickly wrote down a note on both the front and back before picking something out of my pocket and then folding the note and trying it with wire. I stood back up, one hand fisted over the necklace from the old man and old holding out the note to Kisame.

He stared at it for a moment then looked at me. I tried to plead with the look I gave him and he sighed, picking it from my hands before stuffing it in his pocket. As soon as he did, Kakashi collapsed from the effects of the Tsukiyomi.

We glanced at each other before nodding.

"Next time we meet, we're enemies." I said.

"Agreed."

We looked at each other, one smirking with a canine protruding from their lip like a crazy demon and the other grinning with a full set of sharpened teeth.

Then we disappeared, him standing beside Itachi and speaking while I helped Kakashi to stand.

"Ugh….it's still affecting me…." Kakashi huffed, allowing himself to lean against my shoulder.

"Hm….after all that the fool's spirit is intact….meanwhile you've overused those eyes of yours….you know that's dangerous…." Kisame said to Itachi.

Both the Spoon and Weasel were panting and Kakashi struggled to speak.

"Ugh….this thing you seek….is it Sasuke?" He asked.

Itachi gazed at him for a few moments. "….no….the legacy of the fourth Hokage…."

"The fourth Hokage's….legacy, eh…." Kakashi murmured.

"Naruto…." I mumbled quietly under my breath so not even Kakashi could hear.

I flashed back to that talk Jiraiya had with Kakashi and I. he had told us about the Akatsuki. They were after my Foxy!

"You seek….the nine-tailed fox inside Naruto?" Kakashi asked, surprising Asuma and Kurenai. I glared at Kakashi to shut up but he didn't listen.

"You're….not the only ones, are you? I know all about you….you call yourselves the Akatsuki?" Now Weasel and Sharky were surprised while Asuma and Kurenai were confused.

"The Akatsuki?" Asuma asked.

"Idiot, you should've shut up!" I hissed. Kakashi just looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Kisame….! Change of plans: we're taking Kakashi and Hokori with us. Make the other two disappear." Kisame rushed forward before being kicked out of the way by Guy's Leaf Hurricane as he suddenly appeared.

"Who are you?!" Kisame asked once he had stopped sliding along the river surface.

"Konoha's Noble Blue Beast….Might Guy!" I sweatdropped, rolling my eyes.

"….what do we have here? The Leaf village's fiercest beast of battle?" Was Sharky mocking him? I wasn't sure….

"Do not underestimate him." Itachi advised.

"Don't look Itachi in the eye, Guy! He'll snare you in his jutsu!"

"You don't have to tell me the obvious! I've already mastered counter-Sharingan battle techniques from all my bouts against Kakashi! Open your eyes, both of you!" Guy said. "When you go up against the Sahringan, you only need to avoid meeting your opponent's eyes! Just keep your sight on their feet at all times, and you can still erad their movements and react."

Both Kurenai and Asuma opened their eyes while I snorted.

"Now that you mention it, that does make sense, but…." Kurenai began.

"You're probably the only one of us….who is any good at it." Asuma finished.

"I suppose so….you simply need to acquire the knack for discerning an opponent's movements just from their feet. But in this emergency situation, we don't' have that luxury. You'll just have to learn it on the fly!" Guy said, walking over to us.

"So what's the plan?" Asuma asked.

Guy looked at Kakashi who had passed out on my shoulder.

"Kurenai! Get Kakashi to the medics! Asuma, Hokori, you're going to be backing me up. All we need to do is buy some time….until the ANBU Balack Ops reinforcements that I requisitioned arrive!" Guy said as Kurenai took Kakashi into her ars.

"Ya got guts…." Kisame began but Itachi interrupted.

"Kisame….I'm calling it off. We didn't come here to start a war….tempting as it is, this is not the way to do this….let's go." Itachi ordered.

"….hmph….they don't know how lucky they are…." Kisame grumbled.

Itachi looked over at me one last time and nodded. I nodded back as they both disappeared.


	21. Chapter 21

**_~Chapter 21~_**

Asuma, Guy, Kurenai and I all looked at Kakashi as he lay unconscious in his bed. That genjutsu of Kakashi's had really knocked him out of it. Currently, Asuma was looked at me with furrowed eyebrows.

"Hokori, you're stronger than Kakashi. Why weren't you fighting Itachi and Kisame from the get go?" He asked. Everyone's attention turned to me and I scowled, lowering the bottle of sake I had pressed to my lips.

"Because I'm not stupid."

They all glared at me as I continued drinking. "What was that?" Asuma growled. I glared over at him.

"Don't take that tone with me, dumbass. You're shoulder would've been fucked up had I not knocked away Sharky's blade." He looked miffed while Guy looked at me in confusion.

"Sharky?"

"Kisame. Old nickname I had for the fish stick. I had met him a few times back in Kirigakure when I was dating Zaza." I answered, picking up a dango from the bag on my lap. I bit into one, flashing back to the dock memory with Weasel-chan for a moment while the other Jonin in the room looked at me in shock.

"Zabuza Momochi?! When did you date him?!" Kurenai asked. I shrugged.

"I had two month long mission over at Kirigakure a long time ago." I answered, shrugging.

The three of them shook their heads in surprise. Suddenly, I remembered something.

"By the way, Guy?" He glanced over at me.

"You would've been trapped in Itachi-chan's jutsu even if you didn't look in his eyes." He blinked in surprise then furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

"What?"

"He can cast genjutsu with one finger." I deadpanned. That was a shock for him, judging by the wide-eyed look on his face.

Guy sighed, rubbing his face. "Let's talk about why they were here in the first place. From their behavior, it doesn't seem like they've found Naruto yet…."

"But don't you think that's odd….they've already been here inside the village. It's easy to find Naruto in the village….and Itachi knows Naruto's face."

"Sh!" Guy suddenly ordered as the door opened.

"Kakashi…." I looked over at Sasuke as he stopped, registering that Kakashi was asleep and that we were all here.

"….why's Kakashi bedridden? And what are all you Jonin doing here….what the hell's going on?!" Sasuke demanded.

"Oh….nothing really…." Guy said. Some dude suddenly burst in, yelling.

"Is it true that Itachi showed up in town….?! And that he's after Naruto…." He stopped, seeing Sasuke. "….oh!"

"Gah…." Guy sighed, face-palming at the same time I did.

"Idiot…." Kurenai muttered.

Sasuke stared at the ninja wide-eyed before pushing past him and bolting out of the room.

"Why does it always have to be like this!" Guy yelled before following after him.

My eye twitched before I walked over to the dude that had pretty much written the Duck-butt's death warrant. He looked at me in confusion before he was thrown to the floor unconscious from a punch to the face.

Kurenai and Asuma sweatdropped as I brushed my hands together, huffing. "Damn idiot."

**_~3RD Person POV~_**

Two figures adorned in black cloaks with red clouds were on top of a large rock. The one with a large sword strapped to his back stood, the wind making the cloak billow slightly. The other figure was sitting, one knee up with a arm resting on it.

"Even if you might be able to take him on, I'm not so sure about me. He's in a different league." The standing, blue-skinned man said.

"Yeah….if we faced off, we might end up killing each other. At the very least, we'd hurt each other badly. And even if I had more backup, it probably wouldn't change the out-come." The sitting one said, glaring out at the distance with blood-red eyes.

"It was great finally finding him at the ramen shop, but….his babysitter was one of the Three Great Shinobi of Konoha legend. With him as our enemy, even the titles Konoha's Uchiha clan and the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist pale in comparison." Kisame stated, thinking back to the white-haired pervert as many know him.

"Yeah….however….even the strongest heroes have their weaknesses…." Itachi mumbled, thoughts swirling in his head.

"I'm going to go scout for a few minutes, let you think up that scheme of yours." Kisame said, fixing to jump down from the rock but paused.

"Before I do, though. That Hokori girl told me to give you something." Itachi looked over at him, hiding his shock.

_Hokori? Why would she…._ Itachi thought as Kisame fished around in his pockets.

"Ah ha!" He exclaimed, pulling out a small folded note wrapped with wire. He handed it to the Uchiha before jumping down from the rock. Itachi stared at the note for a moment, thinking back to the many encounters he's had with the Hinome woman.

He sighed, having a slight craving for dango before untying the wire. He unfolded the note, blinking in surprise when he saw a necklace. He picked it up, examining it.

It was a simple black metal chain with a transparent Konoha symbol charm hanging from it with a small fire burning inside. Instantly a memory was brought to the forefront of his mind.

_"Itachi-chan~!" I paused, looking over my shoulder. Hokori was running through the streets before stopping by my side. She had just gotten back from a mission with Hiashi Hyuga, considering she had ranted to me before she had left._

_"Back already?" I questioned, continuing to walk as she followed at my side. Hokori has been my….friend, I believe, ever since she had came to Konohagakure, back when I was eight. That's why I didn't find the fact the sixteen year old was constantly around a ten year old weird._

_"'Already'?! it's been two weeks that I've had to deal with that bastard!" She growled. I looked over at her calmly and she simply rolled her eyes._

_"Whatever. Here, Weasel-chan." I felt my eye twitch slightly but still grabbed the bag of dango from her hands. She started eating from her own bag at the same time as I. it had become a habit of ours, really. After Hokori returned from a mission, or any time she came around me really, she brought a bag of dango._

_"What's that?" I asked, glancing at the necklace she was wearing when the sun reflected off it and caught my attention._

_She blinked, looking down at her neck before smiling. "It's a Will of Fire necklace. The Hokage gave it to me before the mission. Haven't you seen one?"_

_I nodded. "Yes, but no one has ever explained to me what it is."_

_"It's pretty much just a symbolic necklace. For those that believe completely in the Will of Fire. They're only in the Leaf and there isn't a lot. People actually pass it down through generations of their families." Hokori explained, looking at me._

_"….I wish I had one." I admitted._

_"Really?" I nodded and she grinned._

_"Alright, Weasel-chan. I'm gonna make a promise." She said, stopping and turning to me as we got to the dock in the Uchiha compound. I raised an eyebrow, turning to face her._

_"Which is?"_

_"I promise you, when I get my hands on another one of these necklaces, I'll give it to you. No matter where we are in the future or the circumstances. Deal?" I looked at her face, showing only seriousness and….happiness?_

_She stuck out her hand and I looked at it for a moment before shaking it, smiling naturally for once. Her eyes widened then she grinned. "You actually smiled, Itachi!"_

_We both paused when we realized she didn't add a –chan or anything after and looked at each other in surprise. After that we dissolved into laughter. Or, in my case, small chuckles._

Itachi came out from his memories, staring at the necklace. He gripped it in his hand before looking down at the note.

**_Dear Weasel-chan,_**

**_ I'm guessing you just remembered that promise I made to you when you were ten and I was sixteen, right? Well, you better have. If you don't remember, I'll hunt you down and bitch-slap you. Anyway, I told you I promised, didn't I? Well, I finally came across another one of these necklaces. Actually, it was from a few years ago when I returned to the Hinome Village. So you better take care of that damn thing. It was one of my relatives._**

**_ Anyway, I'm giving this note to Kisame to give to you, so let's just hope the fish stick don't forget it in his pocket and then opens it later by accident (By the way, if that is the case: I'M GONNA KILL YOU FISH BOY!)._**

**_ But back to why I'm writing this letter. I miss you Itachi. And yeah, I did just write your name without any –chan used afterwards. I miss having you around to hang around with after missions. I miss having you around to tease. I miss randomly showing up in your room at your old house and scaring the shit out of you (I know you were surprised when I jumped in your window, don't deny it.). I miss you, alright? I try to shove it to the back of my mind most of the time but now you've showed up here in Konoha. As I'm writing this you're fighting Kakashi and I can't even stand watching. I wish the world wasn't so fucked up. I wish the fucking Uchiha's weren't scheming bastards. Is peace too much to ask for?_**

**_ I'm the co-sensei for Sasuke's team, you know? It pisses him off when I insult the Uchiha clan name. Or whenever I bring up you. Day after I met him he tried to kill me (Failed by the way. I shoved his face in the dirt.). Yeah, he ain't that brother you described that I always wanted to meet. He's emo. Like, completely. Really hot-headed though. Stupid duckbutt. Oops, I'm probably annoying you talking about the cockatoo like that. Oh well, deal with it Weasel-chan._**

**_ ….Itachi, I really do miss you. I wish things didn't pan out like they had. Even though it's been six years since you left, I still think about you every day. I don't let it affect me. I've learned to block it out so much that I've been able to forget you ever existed….but there are some of the bad days where I'm suddenly overcome with memories of all the times down by the dock or around the village and I'm drinking until I pass out on my couch. A few times I've gone to the dock and sat there and just cried. I want you back so bad it hurts, deep down in my heart._**

**_ This sounds like I'm confessing my love to you, doesn't it? Truthfully, I just want my friend back. Even if he tries to cover up all of his emotions. And right now, I'm trying to poor everything that's been bottled up these past six years onto this one piece of paper and conceal my emotions so Kisame doesn't become suspicious. Truthfully, I feel like I'm about to break apart into little bitty pieces. I wish you could come back. But we both know that, unfortunately, can't happen. So all I have is this one note. I'll probably never see you again after this. And if I do, it'll probably be with my team or something so I can't run up to you and hug you like I wish._**

**_ Maybe when I'm out on a mission I'll see you and Kisame. Then we could catch up? Ha, look at me. Thinking luck's on my side. Luck fucking hates me. Besides, I don't even know if you still think of me of a friend (don't deny it, bitch. You admitted we were friends once). You could've turned into a cold hearted bastard being around those fucking S-ranked criminals. By the way, while we're on this subject, I _****will****_ beat you into a bloody pulp if you touch my Foxy. Naruto is like a little brother to me, just like you. So, if you hurt him, you will pay. You can beat up anybody else just not Naruto._**

**_ Now, back onto what most of this letter is about. Me missing you like a little puppy. I'm not the only one missing you. There are some nights that when I can't sleep, I watch Chi. He talks in his sleep, ya know? He calls out for you sometimes. He's told me I've done the same thing, but ignoring that. Even Chi misses you, Itachi. We miss you so fucking bad! I know I keep repeating the same thing over and over again but I just can't get over that fact. I miss you Itachi because I love you. You're a brother to me. And I want you back. When I came to Konoha I tried to make a family of my own, even if we weren't related by blood. The old man turned into my grandpa and you became my brother. Tsume became like an aunt to me from all the times she helped me out with Chi, Shikaku became that one uncle you can spend hours playing Shogi with and never get bored and there are countless others. But only you, and now Naruto, were ever like a sibling to me. And you know how precious a spot siblings are to me. After Chi died, I was heartbroken. All I had was my dog and the few supplies I had taken with me. I had no one except the dog my sister named after her in her dying moments. And then you came along._**

**_ I still remember the first day we met, Itachi. I still think of it every time I think of you. Back when you were just an eight-year old in the Academy and I was the new girl that was given the spot of a Jonin the first day she comes to the village. I remember being given a tour on my second day and the old man showing me the Academy. I had asked to explore and he let me. I'd never seen an actual Academy before. And then those bitches that were your classmates came past and started picking on me, calling me a half-blind demon. I was holding back from killing them. I was an experienced killer by that point, I knew how to do it quickly. Then you came strolling down the hall and in one look understood the situation. I still remember what you said to them: 'If you girls value your lives, you'd walk away now before she kills you'. That's when they finally noticed that my chakra was visible from the rage I was feeling. They scampered along like little weaklings while you came over and just stood in front of me, staring at me emotionlessly._**

**_ And you know what the little douchebag eight year old did? Do you remember what _****you****_ did? You looked me straight in the eye and told me to control myself and that I should be embarrassed that I let their petty selves anger me so much. I had burst out laughing. An eight year old, six years my junior, was ordering me what to do. That's when I started to become your friend. From that moment on. As soon as I learned that you liked dango, I made sure that I bought it every time I even thought about going near you._**

**_ You know why? Because I thought I owed you. You saved me, Itachi. If you hadn't of sent those girls away….if you hadn't of said those words to calm me down….I would've been kicked out of Konoha that very second._**

**_ The next five years were the best out of all the years after my clan's slaughter. I looked forward to teasing you. I looked forward to the look on your face when you saw the bag that always held dango. I looked forward to talking with you. I looked forward to just _****seeing****_ you. I was in a dark place, Itachi. After my clan had been slaughtered, I wasn't in the right mind. I used to kill anybody who even _****talked ****_to me. _****You****_ pulled me out of that dark abyss. _****You ****_rescued me, Itachi._**

**_ Then when I learned about your illness….I was so mad. You were in a bad place. You were suffering. And I couldn't help. Shit, I can't help now. I know you'll die soon. What do you have? Three, four years? It makes me so angry. I can't save you, Itachi. No matter what I do. Even if I'm able to make a cure for your illness, you're body has deteriorated too much for it to be of any help. I'll only make your pain last longer. I'll give you maybe a few more years full of suffering in a rotted body._**

**_ Itachi, I wish I had been able to say this all face to face. But, I can't. If anyone even figures out I wrote this letter, I'll be taken in for questioning. Ibiki won't go soft on me because we're friends. He puts information before anything else. And I can't tell him the truth. You know I can't. There's too many secrets we've been entrusted with and told that we can't tell._**

**_ ….I hope I can see you one last time, Itachi. I really do. Just remember one thing. You will always be my Weasel-chan, no matter if you're in the Akatsuki or not. You'll always be my brother, Itachi. And you'll always be my best friend._**

**_I love you,_**

**_~Hokori Hinome_**

Itachi stared down at the letter. At the small, neat handwriting of Hokori. Of his friend. Memories were flashing at lightning speed through his head. All the secrets, all the things he shouldn't have ever told her.

Of that first day they met.

Of when she figured out he was sick.

Of when she first figured out he liked dango.

Of when she had discovered he liked to sit at the Uchiha compound lake dock.

Of when she had seen him with his hair down and added –chan to his name ever since.

Of when she had told him he was her best friend.

Of when she had told him of the Hinome massacre.

Of when she had first shown him her kekkei genkai.

Of everything else that had happened in just five short years of their life. Of a time neither of them would forget. That's when Itachi finally realized something: He felt the same. He missed Hokori. It hurt. He wanted her back. He wanted things to be normal again. He wanted to have his biggest worry as Hokori somehow breaking into his bathroom while he was showering. He wanted his sister. Not by blood. No, blood didn't make a family. A family was made by love, trust and experience. The things you _experience_, the overwhelming _love_ you felt, the _trust_ you had. Sasuke and Hokori were his only family in Konoha. Maybe even the Third. His father wasn't his family. He was just a power-crazy man who wanted to cause war within the peaceful walls of the Leaf.

Itachi carefully folded the note, sticking it in his pocket. He carefully picked up the necklace and latched it on to his neck. He found that the chain was new. Hokori had bought a long chain, one long enough that the necklace could be placed under his shirt and stay hidden. That way no one knew of his deceit. That no one knew he was still loyal to Konoha.

That no one knew he was still the Konoha Itachi Uchiha.


	22. Chapter 22

**_~Chapter 22~_**

**_-Hokori's POV-_**

Naruto had returned a week ago with Jiraiya and Tsunade in tow. Tsunade had healed Kakashi and Sasuke since the latter had been a dumbass and tried to follow them and got stuck in the Tsukiyomi by Itachi-chan.

Right now, I was laying on my bed, thinking about how different it was gonna be. Tsunade-baka was once one of my gambling partners. That was until I figured out how bad she was at it.

We did have a round of sake when she came back though. Her assistant Shizune went completely haywire because of it too.

Now I was just waiting for a bird to come pecking at my window telling me I had a mission. The attack from the Sand and Sound had greatly decreased our ninja population. Meaning I'd have a lot more missions to attend to.

The Spoon had already been sent out and he was still recovering. Guy, Kurenai and Asuma were either training their teams or out on a mission so I was bored. Tsunade was busy with paperwork (she was probably sleeping actually) and was being nagged by Shizune.

Anybody else I would consider hanging out with was busy as well. Then again, there was Naruto….he was probably over at Ichiraku's at this time…..

Alright, Naruto it is.

I quickly got up, dressing in my usual attire and slinging on my Hinome clan cloak. I locked the door on my way out and started hopping along the rooftops before I jumped down to the street in front of Ichiraku's.

As predicted, Naruto was in there chowing down on his eighteenth bowl of ramen. I raised an eyebrow._ That boy usually has ten….he must have been training or something._

"Hey Naruto." I said, walking in and sitting beside him. His eyes widened and he looked over at me.

"Hochori-shenshei!" He mumbled, a bunch of noodles in his mouth making him look like a chipmunk.

"Yo." I stated, giving him a peace sign. I turned to the chef, nodding.

"Miso, please." He nodded, quickly turning to make it.

"How ya been, Naruto?" I asked. He shrugged, slurping done some more noodles.

"Good. Where's Kakashi-sensei, by the way?" He asked.

I shrugged. "Mission. I'll probably be sent out on one soon as well."

I nodded to the chef and smiled as he handed me my ramen. I quickly broke my chopsticks and began eating as Naruto looked at me with a weird expression on his face.

"Hokori-sensei, how are you?" I blinked, looking over at him with furrowed eyebrows.

"What?"

"Whenever we went to get a mission from the old man, you always seemed like a granddaughter to him, believe it. So, how are you feeling?"

I stared at him for a moment in surprise. I didn't think he ever noticed that. Who knew Naruto would ever pay attention to that?

I sighed, staring down at my ramen and shifting the noodles absentmindedly. "I don't know, Foxy. Things are hard. I've seen a lot of death in my days so I've developed a….strange coping method. I just put it to the back of my mind and try not to think about it. I will say that my drinking has gone up exponentially." We both got a sad chuckle out of that last sentence.

_Like when Itachi-chan left, yeah?_ My mind felt the need to add. I quickly shoved that thought away.

"But," I continued, "We can't focus on death. We've got to live and protect those still living. So, I just try focusing on them." I shrugged as he nodded.

"Now, on to a happier topic. How was traveling with Jiraiya?" I asked, nudging his shoulder. He instantly scowled.

"The pervy-sage got distracted by every girl he saw! And he spent all my money! My frog's empty!" He whined, holding up a green change purse decorated like a frog. I snorted, rolling my eyes.

"That's Jiraiya for you." He sighed, looking at the frog sadly. Suddenly he thought of something and looked at me with a puppy-dog look. My eyes narrowed.

"I ain't paying for you, boy." I said. He pouted, clasping his hands together.

"Hokori-senseeeeeeei." He whined. My eye twitched and I quickly finished my ramen, standing up.

"No."

"Pleeeeeeease!"

"No."

"I'll love you forever, believe it!" He said, smiling cutely. I scowled at the boy, flicking his forehead.

"Ow!" He whined, rubbing the red spot.

I sighed, pulling out my wallet and paid for my one bowl and the brat's twenty bowls. The chef smiled, nodding.

"Come back again any time!" He called as I slumped out of the shop. Naruto danced happily beside me so, like the wonderful sensei I am, I tripped him.

"Hokori-sensei!" He groaned. I chuckled as he got up, following beside me once again.

"So, what're you planning to do?" I asked him. He shrugged.

"Go see Granny Tsunade maybe." I chuckled at him nickname and nodded.

"Alright, I'm coming with you. I don't have anything to do." He nodded and off we went.

When we got to the Hokage Tower, a bird suddenly let out a cry, circling around my head ten feet above me. I glanced up at it before smirking, holding out my arm. It landed quickly, allowing me to take the note off it's back while Naruto stared at the bird in surprise.

Once I got it I let it fly off before opening up the scroll. As I predicted, I had a mission from Tsunade and was to report to her office immediately.

"Good thing I came with ya, Foxy. I got a mission." I shook the scroll and he laughed.

"Let's go see Granny then." I nodded, quickly following him up the flights of stairs up to her office. Instead of knocking like a normal person, he barged in the door with a huge grin on his face.

That turned into a looked of annoyance when he saw Tsunade face-down on the desk snoring away. I snorted, leaning down to whisper in Naruto's ear. His grin widened and he snuck over before yelling right near her ear.

"GRANNY TSUNADE!"

The blond instantly was sitting straight up, looking around wide-eyed. When she caught sight of who was in her office her eyes narrowed and a vein appeared on her forehead.

"What the hell are you two brats doing?!" She growled, slamming her fist on the desk, cracking it slightly. I scowled, looking at the desk which held a lot of cracks already. Poor desk was probably missing the old man more than I was.

"Well, you ordered me to come. Naruto's just here to annoy you." I stated, shrugging.

"Isn't you his sensei? I thought you were supposed to teach him discipline!" She snapped. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm a co-sensei. Besides, Kakashi's a pervert that's always late and I'm a smoking drunk. What's he supposed to learn from that?" I raised an eyebrow and she sweatdropped.

She sighed, rubbing her temples. "Alright. Hokori, you've got an A-rank mission to attend to. Here." She tossed me a scroll and I looked it over, scowling.

"All the way in Lightning Country? Dammit, I'm gonna have to get a jacket." I grumbled, scowling. Tsunade shrugged.

"You'll have three others accompanying you, by the way. You were just the first to arrive." Tsunade added. I sweatdropped.

"Who?" I grumbled.

She simply smirked.

"I don't like that expression." I growled, glaring at her. She shrugged.

"Oh well."

As she said that, the door to her office opened. We both looked over and my jaw dropped.

"No."

"Yup."

"Not gonna happen."

"Yes it is."

"You're crazy, old lady." I growled.

"You've gotta deal with it." She replied, smirking. I growled, slamming my hands on the desk and causing it to crack again slightly.

"I refuse to do a mission with a bitch, a nerd and a girly man." I snapped.

"I'm not a girl!" A deep voice growled. I turned my head towards the three people at the door slowly, my eye twitching. The man who spoke gulped when he saw me glaring at him.

"Well, I'm not…." He mumbled, stuffing his hands in his pockets as he looked downcast. The man was short, four inches shorter than me. he had dark brown hair pulled into a low ponytail that went all the way to his waist. His bangs were brushed over his light blue eyes and he wore a black stomach shirt with his clan symbol, the Sukai, on the front. He also had some black ¾ pants and his kunai and shuriken holsters were strapped to his right leg. At first glance, you'd see him as a chick.

"Fuck you, Nikko." I snapped before turning back to Tsunade and glaring.

"I understand you….dislike them. But it's your duty as a ninja to get the mission done without any hassles."

I snorted. "Dislike them? I want to fucking kill them."

I glared over at the other two people, the bitch and the nerd. The nerd was Tenki Furea. He wore a black shirt with the Furea clan symbol on the front and his arms up to his wrist was wrapped in bandages. He also wore pants like Nikko but his holsters were wrapped on his left leg. He had poor eyesight so he had glasses that looked like black goggles over his light green short hair. As for the bitch, she looked like a complete slut. She had long wavy blond hair to her waist and a pink dress that was slit on the legs and revealed her bellybutton. The dress ended six inches above her knee and she had bandages wrapping her….essentials. The dress had a sweetheart neckline and she wore a fishnet shirt that went to her elbows. Oh, and her eyes were weird. They were white with black swirls in them, a trait of her clan.

Tsuki Muchu was her name. Always that she was a badass 'cause she became a Jonin at age ten. Bitch, thought she was more powerful than me. Truthfully, I could kick her ass with one move.

"Like you could, weakling." Tsuki scoffed.

Tsunade's eyes widened and she quickly stood up, grabbing my shoulder as my head snapped to her, my gold eye mixed with red while my canines had grown so they protruded over my lip like fangs.

"I'll kill you." I growled. She gulped, hiding behind both the nerd and the girly man.

"Hokori, calm down."

"Those assholes should be dead. Itachi-chan should've let them die." I growled, memories flashing through my head.

_"Itachi-chan, you're fixing to be made into an ANBU captain, yeah?" I questioned, hopping along tree branches by his side. He nodded, keeping silent. We were on an assassination mission together but we'd already killed the man successfully. Now we were just heading towards Konoha._

_Suddenly I stopped, scowling towards the East. Itachi paused beside me, raising an eyebrow._

_"You since something?" He asked. I nodded, closing my eyes. I cast my senses out, catching scent of ninja. I could feel five chakra signatures two hundred yards away and the scent of blood was being carried from that direction._

_"There was a fight." I murmured. Itachi and I glanced at each other and I shrugged._

_"You're choice whether we check it out." He narrowed his eyes in thought for a moment before nodding. I nodded as well and we started in the direction my nose was taking me._

_We masked our chakra before we got in sensing range for non-sensory ninja and hid among the tree leaves as we looked down at the blood-soaked clearing. There were three ninja on one side covered in blood and a nerdy looking boy was passed out. We also noticed they were ninja from the Leaf._

_On the other side was two ninja from the Cloud Village with slashes through their headbands, announcing themselves rouge._

_The two conscious Leaf ninja looked ready to pass out. One was a blond girl, probably around ten while the other was a girly looking boy about fifteen. Itachi and I glanced at each other and nodded._

_As one of the Cloud ninja was boasting about how strong they were, both Itachi and I appeared behind the two, plunging our katana's in their hearts. Both of their eyes widened in shock, turning their heads to look at us before falling to the ground, dead._

_I looked at their faces emotionlessly while the two Leaf ninja stared at us wide-eyed. I glanced over at Weasel-chan before reaching into his weapons pouch and pulling out the Bingo Book. Itachi didn't even twitch, just glanced at me to see what I had taken._

_Seeing what it was, he just turned his attention to the dead ninja, pushed them onto their backs so I could get a good look at their faces. I flipped through the pages a few moments before nodding._

_"Tenji and Kenta Kawajiro. Kumogakure has a pretty heavy bounty on their heads." I told him. He simply nodded, taking the Bingo Book as I handed it back to him._

_I glanced over at the three Leaf ninja, raising an eyebrow at the blond. She was glaring hatefully at me for some reason._

_"What?"_

_"We could've taken them! I've been a Jonin since I was ten!"_

_"When was that, a month ago?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. She glared at me, sneering._

_"I'm twelve."_

_"Really? That's sad. Anyway, Itachi-chan, how 'bout you bring these brats back and I go get the bounty on these two?" I asked, turning to the Weasel as I kept my voice down so the two wouldn't hear._

_Itachi shrugged. "Alright. Meet me at the dock when you get back." I nodded before grabbing the two dead ninja and disappearing as I used a transportation jutsu._

_By the time I met him on the dock it was probably two hours later. When I got there, however, my eyes widened in shock. He had his upper arm bandaged along with a hand gripping his side._

_I rushed over to his side, sniffing. The scent of blood was radiating greatly from him._

_"What happened?" I growled, pulling up his shirt to see his torso wrapped up with fresh bandages._

_"Some rouges attacked us on the way back. Those two brats ran off leaving me with the unconscious one and five ninja surrounding me. I quickly took care of them and found the two with a kunai to both their necks by two more rouges. Got stabbed in the side by one waiting to ambush me." He replied. I scowled, my eyes narrowing._

_"Who were those douche bags anyway?" I questioned._

_"…." He was silent as his brows furrowed before answering, "Tsuki Mucho was the girl and the two guy's were Nikko Sukai and Tenki Furea."_

_I nodded, implanting the names into my memory. Those assholes. The little fucking pussies. He should've let them die._

"You mean that traitor?" Tsuki sneered. I glared at her.

"What did you say?"

"I said, 'you mean that traitor?'. You know, the man that betrayed all of Konoha and murdered his own clan? Yeah, that one." The bitch said, a smug look on her dumbass face.

I smirked evilly at her, causing her to blink in confusion. This bitch that she could antagonize me? She was seven years younger than me. A fucking seventeen year old. And she thought she could antagonize me? And she talks like she knew Itachi. I knew more about him then his fucking girlfriend.

"Oh this is gonna be fun." I said, cracking my knuckles. Before Tsunade could speak, I had appeared in front of the little bitch and punched her right in the face, sending her through a wall.

I cast a glare at the two guys as they went to help her and they instantly backed away.

"Hokori! Stand down!" Tsunade ordered. I stopped, standing directly in front of the groaning Tsuki who was slumped against the wall on the floor. I reached down, picking up the front of her shirt and pulled her up, holding her suspended in the air with a blank face.

I was about to punch her again when I felt two arms being wrapped around my waist. I glanced down, seeing Naruto pressing his face into my side.

"Please calm down, Hokori-sensei." He mumbled so only I could hear. My eyes widened.

_"Please calm down, Hokori." Itachi-chan murmured, his hand gripping my forearm which had the kunai pressed against the bitch's neck. I scowled, glancing over at him with my eyes glowing._

_"But this bitch-"_

_"Hokori." He interrupted, looking into my eyes. My eyebrow's furrowed and I sighed._

_"Whatever." I grumbled, pulling away the kunai and dropping the bitch I held suspended in the air._

I sighed, looking down at Naruto. '**_Naruto is like a little brother to me, just like you.'_**

I pushed away the words I had wrote to Itachi-chan and dropped the bitch, leaving her gasping for breath seeing as I had her shirt collar gripped so tightly it was restricting her airflow.

"Whatever." I grumbled, turning and heading back into Tsunade's office. She stood behind it, glaring at me. I met that glare with one of my own, feeling my teeth receed back to their normal size.

"You'll end up regretting putting us on a team together. I could do this mission by myself." I growled, swinging an arm around Naruto's shoulders since he had walked by my side.

"Just go." Tsunade sighed, rubbing her temples. I glanced over at the three bastards.

"Meet me by the East gate in an hour. You ain't there, I'll leave you." I snapped. With that I tightened my arm around Naruto and disappeared with a transportation jutsu.

"Whoa." Naruto blinked, looking around when we appeared at the dango shop I had seen Itachi in more than a week ago. Kakashi didn't know it but this was the place I had always gotten dango for Itachi and I. It was actually the only place I went for dango's now.

"Come on, brat." I ordered, walking inside. When she saw that it was I who entered, the owner of the shop smiled.

"Hokori-chan! It's been awhile!" I smiled at the old woman as she hobbled over to the counter from her seat in her rocking chair.

"Hey Granny Tora!" I said, grinning. Naruto rose an eyebrow.

"Granny Tora?"

"She's been my supplier of dango for the past ten years." I told him. He blinked in surprise then grinned.

"This place must be awesome then, believe it!" I chuckled and nodded.

"She hasn't came around as much these past five years but she still stops around every now and then." Granny Tora said, smiling like only cute old ladies are able to.

"I've been….busy." Granny Tora gave me a look and I glanced subtly at Naruto. She nodded in understanding. She knew I didn't come around as much because Itachi had left.

"I'll have twenty dango sticks please. He'll have five." I pointed at Naruto and his mouth dropped.

"Twenty?! You're like me with ramen, believe it!"

I chuckled, nodding. "Duh. They're fucking good."

"Don't use that language in here!" Granny Tora snapped, whacking me upside the head with a wooden spoon she gabbed outta thin air. I winced, rubbing my head.

"Ow! Sorry Granny Tora." I mumbled, whacking Naruto upside the head as he started laughing and pointing at me.

"Shut up, Foxy."

"Ow…." He grumbled. I chuckled, taking the plate from Granny Tora as she chuckled. I sat at one of the tables, setting my plate down and separated five away, pointing at them.

"Those are yours, Naruto." He rolled his eyes, picking one up as I picked up three at once. His eyes widened as I stuck them all in my mouth, taking each sweet off in one bite.

"Damn." He grumbled, chewing on one.

I simply smirked as we lapsed into silence until we were both done. I paid quickly and checked the time. "Alright Foxy, I'm off to my mission. See ya when I get back."

I ruffled his hair and he swatted at my hands, pursing his lips. "Fine. Bye Hokori-sensei!" He waved and I nodded, waving goodbye to Granny Tora before using a transportation jutsu.

I appeared in my living room, quickly packing for the trip.

"Chi!" I yelled, switching my cloak out for one that looked exactly the same but was thicker and the hood had black fur on it. Chi padded into my room a few minutes later, looking at me curiously.

"I have a mission with the bastards. It's in Lightning Country. You coming?" Chi narrowed his eyes for a moment in thought before shrugging.

"Whatever." I nodded, tossing on his backpack. I had made one for Chi for any missions that would probably be long. He carried three sleeping bags (two being for him), half of the food and water supplies I brought and anything else really. Rope, forks, etc.

I carried a few changes of clothes, the other half of our food and water and all of my weapons.

Once I secured everything on his back and strapped it on so it wouldn't fall off, we walked outside and locked the door. Once that was done I jumped onto his back, right in front of his backpack, and off he went, bounding along rooftops by sending chakra to his paws.


	23. Chapter 23

**_~Chapter 23~_**

"What's the mission again?" Tenki asked. He was the one I had the least problems with. He was unconscious while his dumbass teammates did what they did.

"Here." I grumbled, tossing him the mission scroll from where I rode on Chi's back. He caught it easily, skimming through it.

All we had to do was infiltrate some gang and kill the leader and his top subordinates. Pretty simple, I'd say.

As Tenki relayed the mission to the two bastards, the bitch let out a screech. "That's disgusting! We have to join a gang?!"

"What's wrong with a gang." Tenki deadpanned, throwing the scroll back to me. I put it into my weapons pouch, barely listening as she whined about how filthy and disgusting the men in a gang would be. And about how she'd probably get raped.

I snickered.

She glared at me as she heard my laughter.

"You got something to say, freak?" She sneered. I simply smirked.

"It's just that you practically invite rape with your clothing. But your personality and whinny little voice drives every man away so you'd probably be safe." I shrugged as the other two snickered, shutting up when they shot her a glare.

"You bitch! You can't-"

"Shut up, stupid." I ordered, interrupting her. She grew a vein, her eyes blazing as she started yelling at me. All I heard was blah, blah, blah and blah. Stupid chick.

I rolled my eyes, yawning. I was bored, I hated having to travel places. I liked using the transportation jutsu a lot more.

"Chi, how 'bout you go scout?" I questioned. He nodded as I stood up on his back as he continued running and hopped onto a tree branch, easily keeping along with everyone's pace.

"How will he scout? He's going the same speed as us." Nikko asked, furrowing his eyebrows.

I rolled my eyes as Chi thought of the hand signs before two huge bat wings shot out of his back. He quickly jumped into the air, flapping strongly as the others gaped.

"What the hell?!" Nikko yelled. I shrugged, picking up the speed.

"Let's go. We can be half-way through Lightning Country by nightfall." I said. The boy's shrugged while Tsuki glared at me.

"Why do you insist on acting like you're in charge! I'm more powerful than you." She huffed, brushing back her hair. My eyes narrowed.

"Must I remind you who had you choking in the air a few hours ago? Plus I'm more senior than you in ranking, you little brat." I snapped.

Her eyes widened in disbelief. "You are not. I became a Jonin when I was-"

"Yeah, ten. I know. You know what I was doing when I was ten? Slaughtering two hundred Rock ninja in one night. Now shut the fuck up and pick up the pace." I growled, my temper snapping. Now all of them looked shocked and slightly scared. I let out a growl before picking it up to my top speed.

"Hey! Wait for us!" Nikko shouted as I gained ten yards of a distance between us in a few seconds.

I snorted, venting out my anger by increasing my speed.

By the time nightfall hit we did make it half-way through Lightning Country. The other's were exhausted and I admit I felt a little fatigued but at least I wasn't about to fall over like them.

When it came to speed, my stamina was amazing.

"Come on, idiots." I sighed, walking over to a cave that we were just about to pass. The weather had changed a long time ago and a blizzard was currently ripping through the mountainous terrain.

The three shivering bastards went to follow me when Tsuki suddenly screeched to a stop. Literally, she was screeching.

"I'm not going in there! There might be a bear!"

My eyes narrowed and I growled. "You're a ninja! If there is just kill the damn thing!"

I stomped into the cave, my nose twitching at the musty smell. There wasn't any bear or wolf scents in the cave so that was a good thing. I sighed, coming to a halt at the back of the cave a hundred feet in.

Chi stopped beside me and I grabbed the three sleeping bags off his back, unzipping two and leaving one zipped for me. I spread out one on the floor and Chi immediately laid down on it as I took off his backpack. After I done that I covered him with the other sleeping bag and put mine underneath it as well for double the warmth.

This was done in the time span it took the bastards to finally get to where I was.

"We are _not_ sleeping out here." Tsuki mumbled. I glared at her before dumping my backpack beside Chi's shoulder and heading over to a tree that had somehow been able to grow inside the cave. Probably to get away from the snow.

I broke off a few huge branches with a few chakra-infused punches and then cut the pieces up with my katana. I carried the pieces of wood over to where the others were still standing and staring at me and dropped it.

I grabbed about ten pieces before putting it in a separate pile and blowing a small sized fireball jutsu on to it.

"She's so much more productive then you are." Nikko commented, looking at Tsuki. Tsuki glared at him and started yelling while I rolled my eyes and sat down next to Chi. I grabbed my backpack, pulling out two packets of beef jerky and a jar of peanut butter. I twisted off the cap and opened the bags before dipping a piece of jerky in the peanut butter and tossing it to Chi.

He snapped it out of the air hungrily, giving me a dog-like grin. "My favorite."

I chuckled, nodded before eating one myself. We both continued eating like this until the peanut butter was gone. This entire time, the bastards were arguing about something stupid.

I shook my head with a sigh, throwing my trash into the fire. We had only gone through one bag of jerky completely while the other was only half full.

I put the jerky back into my bag before putting both mine and Chi's between us. I slipped into my sleeping bag, adjusting the one covering Chi before we both fell asleep, the bastards bantering fading into a background noise.

My eyes snapped open as soon as sun started peeking through the cave. I glanced around seeing Chi starting to wake up as well while the bastards were still asleep, all of their teeth chattering.

I rolled my eyes at the fire, seeing that they had probably put the rest of the wood in all at once. I also noticed they had trash from food they had eaten strewn around their sleeping bags.

I sighed, wondering how they've survived this long as ninja. With how much they argue and not hiding any evidence of them being there, it was kinda sad.

I started putting away my stuff, pulling on the cloak I had folded and used as a pillow last night. Chi yawned as I clipped on his backpack and stretched before getting off the sleeping bag he was laying on and allowing me to fasten it onto his backpack with the other two. I pulled on my bag as well before kicking Nikko and Tenki in the balls and Tsuki upside the head.

Instantly they all bolted up, grabbing their kicked areas.

"What the fuck….?" Nikko groaned, glaring at me. He blinked in surprise when he saw that was I was completely packed up and sitting on Chi's back cross-legged.

"How come you're all packed?"

"Because it's time to go. So clean up." I ordered. They all grumbled complaints as they quickly and sloppily cleaned up the campsite. I sighed, shaking my head.

"These bastards are so stupid." Chi mumbled. I nodded in agreement.

"Exactly my thoughts."

He smirked in that dog-like way of his before we headed out seeing as they were finally ready.

It took us until eleven AM to get to the place the gang headquarters was reported to be. When we did get near, all of us used a transformation jutsu to transform into a few gang members we had killed when they had discovered us. Chi meanwhile just turned into a puppy like when I first found him and I stuffed him inside my jacket.

"What are we gonna do?" Tenki murmured. I scowled, ruffling my now short black hair. There were three guys and one girl that we had knocked out and Tsuki refused to be a guy.

"Find them, kill them. Simple." I shrugged and they all nodded.

There was apparently a meeting going on since all the gang members were converging on one spot within the abandoned building that was their 'headquarters'. All of us kept silent, walking into the large room and I smirked.

This mission was gonna be a lot easier than I thought.

The seven people we were ordered (though the mission scroll said if we could wipe everyone out that was okay) to kill was up on a stage.

"Quiet!" The leader, Neito Shimonzu, ordered. Instantly everyone shut up. The forty-looking year old man smirked, obviously enjoying the fact he was in charge.

"You're all probably wondering why I called this meeting, considering we had our monthly one a week ago. Well, you see, apparently there's been a bounty placed on my head." That caused everyone to chuckle and Neito smirked evilly.

"But will those retarded ninja ever find us?"

"Hell no!" Everyone shouted. We joined in just so it wouldn't look suspicious.

"Exactly! Those dumbass Leaf ninja don't even have the courage to kill us! They're all 'peace' and 'tranquility'." Neito scoffed and I scowled along with the others as everyone in the gang laughed and called out insults to the Leaf.

The others glanced at me and I narrowed my eyes, looking at the seven on stage. They didn't look armed at all but they were most likely hiding weapons somewhere in their baggy clothing.

I turned my attention back to the others and nodded. "Neito's mine."

They nodded in acknowledgement, even Tsuki. She knew this was a time to be serious.

We all disappeared, appearing on the stage in our normal forms with Chi standing beside me, snarling. The gang all gasped as Neito, who I was standing in front of, gasped with his eyes wide.

"H-how?!"

"Peace and tranquility, eh? I'll show you peace." I smirked, ripping off my eye patch.

"D-demon!" He shouted, looking frightened. I scoffed, lunging forward and sliding my extending nails into his chest, tearing out his heart.

"Demon my ass. I'm a fucking ninja. And you're dead." I grinned, turning towards the gang members who were staring in shock as their leaders body fell to the floor of the stage.

I looked at his heart I held gripped in my hand before throwing it to one of the scantily dressed girls. It landed between her boobs, causing her to screech in disgust and horror.

I snickered before looking over at Chi and nodded. "Let's take care of the rest."

He nodded and started tearing at any person he got his jaws one while I did a sequence of hand signs. "Fire Style: Multi-Dragon Savaging."

With that, I blew out a large cloud of flames. Dragons immediately formed from the fire, spreading among the crowd rapidly and killing violently.

While screams rang out, three of the gang members jumped up onto the stage, engaging me in a taijutsu battle. I scowled, doing a few back handsprings and formed rapid hand signs.

"Fire Style: Crow Scavenging." I said, blowing out flames like with my dragon jutsu which was still in effect. Instead of dragons forming though, crows did. They launched themselves on the three gang members, knocking them to the ground as they started picking at their eyes and burning them with a single touch. The men screamed before the crows pulled out their brains, eating them.

My nose wrinkled and I turned away, looking out at the room. It was littered with dead bodies, the only living ones being Chi, myself and the bastards. I dispelled my two jutsu's, nodding over at the bastards.

"Let's go to town. We'll stay at a hotel then return to Konoha tomorrow." They all nodded and we proceeded to leave the building, me having Chi fly up and use the Double Flame: Dirt Tornado Whirlwind jutsu by himself and catch the building on fire.

It should just be a pile of ashes within the half hour.

"Ma'am, we have a no smoking policy." I glared over at the maid. I had been walking done the halls of the hotel, keeping away from the room since the bastards had all gotten theirs on the same floor of mine. So, I went all the way up to the top floor and I've been walking around it for awhile with a large bag of dango in my hand and a cigarette trapped between my lips. I had been remembering Itachi for some reason so I had found the closest dango shop and bought about a hundred sticks. The owner was certainly happy, to say the least.

"Why?" I grumbled, blowing out a puff of smoke. Her eyes narrowed.

"Because some people may be allergic or asthmatic." I rolled my eyes and scuffed it out with my shoe, dropping it in her hand.

"There. Happy?" I continued walking down the hall as she growled in anger. I rolled my eyes, turning a corner before stopping abruptly, my nose half an inch from hitting someone's chest.

I looked up, my eyes widening in surprise. "Sharky?"


	24. Chapter 24

**_~Chapter 24~_**

"There. Happy?" I continued walking down the hall as she growled in anger. I rolled my eyes, turning a corner before stopping abruptly, my nose half an inch from hitting someone's chest.

I looked up, my eyes widening in surprise. "Sharky?"

The blue skinned man in front of me blinked in surprise, having also stopped. He stared down at me, his eyes lighting up in recognition.

"Hokori? What're you doing here?" I shrugged, noting the fact he didn't have his Akatsuki cloak on.

"Mission. You?" He smirked.

"The same. You trying to get information on us?" He smirked then nodded towards the door we were currently standing a foot away from. I guess he had just exited from it.

"Itachi's in there if you want to see them. He's been all weird since he read your note. Whatever you said, it's really affected him." My brows furrowed and I looked down.

"Yeah….I guess it would." I looked up at Sharky and smiled.

"Keep away from the fourth floor. The bastards I've been assigned this mission with have their rooms down there." Kisame nodded, walking down the hall before glancing over his shoulder at me.

"I thought we were supposed to be enemies next time we met." He rose an eyebrow and I simply shrugged.

"I'm tired. Just slaughtered a few hundred people and took a shower. Rather not get in a fight at the moment." His eyes widened in surprise for a moment before sending me a shark-like grin.

"You'd make a badass criminal." I rolled my eyes and let myself into the room, closing the door quietly. I immediately caught sight of Itachi standing at the window, his forehead resting against the glass and his back to me.

His eyes snapped open when the door clicked shut, red eyes glowing in the moonlit room. His brows furrowed, however, when he saw that it was me.

"Hokori?"

"Yo Weasel-chan. Want some dango?" I held up the bag I had been eating, smirking slightly.

He stared at me for a few minutes, the silence between us more annoying than someone screaming in your ear. I sighed, walking over to the bed I knew was Itachi's since his scent was emanating from it.

I fell back, landing on my back with my limbs splayed out. I laid my head on the pillow, looking at him curiously as he continued staring at me from the window reflection.

"Itachi-chan~! Answer me before I eat them all~!" I ordered, pulling out one and eating it for emphasis. He sighed, closing his eyes and turned towards me.

When he opened them they were black again and he strode over to the bed, sitting with his back against the headboard as I scooted to one side.

"What're you doing here, Hokori?" He asked, taking the dango stick as I handed it to him.

"Mission. Sharky says you're on one as well." Itachi glared towards the door and I chuckled quietly, biting into another dango.

"Don't worry; he didn't say what you guys were doing. I warned him not to go on the fourth floor, by the way. That's where the bastards are." Itachi twitched in surprise, taking another dango stick from the bag.

"They're still alive?" Yeah, he knew who I meant by 'the bastards'. He always would considering he had to save their asses more than the first time. Except all the other times were from me murdering them.

"Yup. For now, anyway. Tsuki got a pretty nasty wound during the fight and Nikko's watching her. Hopefully she'll die, the stupid bitch." I shrugged and he looked down at me.

"That's not something you'd hear from a Leaf ninja usually." I shrugged.

"I'm not your 'usual' Leaf ninja." He nodded as I said that.

"Fair point."

We lapsed into silence, both of us devouring the dango rapidly. I pulled back one of my arms, brushing my hair aside and using the arm as a pillow.

Itachi was watching me as I did this, looking over me for a moment before speaking. "Your guard isn't up."

"Nice observation." I said sarcastically.

"Why?"

I stared at him for a moment before smiling. A real smile, not a sarcastic one. "Because I trust you, Itachi-chan. I know you won't physically harm me. I'd kick your ass if you did."

His eyes widened in surprise, a slight twinkle of amusement hidden somewhere there.

"I'm an S-rank criminal, Hokori."

"You and I both know what really happened. You just want peace." His eyes narrowed and I smirked at him.

"I told you too much."

I shrugged. "You'd probably have gone insane had you not."

He sighed, hitting the back of his head against the headboard while I grabbed another dango stick. "….did you really mean everything you wrote in your letter?"

I looked up at him to find him staring down at my face. I frowned, pointing the empty dango stick at him. "That's a stupid question, Weasel-chan. Of course I meant it."

He simply blinked and I rolled my eyes. "Now, tell me something. Am I still you're friend Itachi-chan?"

His eyes widened and I rose an eyebrow, waiting expectantly. After a moment he sighed.

"I told you that day, Hokori. You have been and always will be my friend." I furrowed my eyebrows before realization and memories crashed upon me.

_"Weasel-chan~!" I cooed, jumping into Itachi's room via his window. Instantly he shot up, awake and brandishing a kunai. When he saw it was me he groaned and flopped back on his bed._

_"Go home Hokori." He ordered. I snickered, dropping the two bags of dango on his bedside table before flopping down on top of him. He let out a grunt, moving the covers from his face to glare at me._

_I chuckled, crawling over him to stare into his eyes. "Wake up, Weasel-chan. Guess what day it is?!"_

_"What?" He grumbled, rolling over onto his side and causing me to topple off him onto the bed. I pursed my lips, crossing my arms behind my head as I laid between him and the wall._

_"I said guess."_

_"I don't even know the date." He sighed._

_"June 26th." I answered._

_"The day after you came to Konoha?" He asked after a moment of thought. I grinned._

_"You remembered!"_

_"I'll always remember the day I saw some girl about to kill my classmates." He replied tiredly. I smirked._

_"Or maybe it's because it was the first day you met your best friend~!" I expected him to simply grunt in reply. I expected him to deny it. I didn't expect him to agree._

_"You're point?"_

_I blinked in surprise, pushing myself up to stare down at his face. He opened one eye, staring at me seriously. I smiled before suddenly wiggling under his blanket and hugging him. He twitched, annoyance in his voice._

_"What're you doing?"_

_"Hugging my best friend~!" I cooed happily, pressing my face against his naked back. My hands were resting over his abs but I didn't start to spoon him. If I did he'd probably kick me out the window._

_"You're weird. Let go of me."_

_"Nope!" I replied happily, snuggling my face against his back. He huffed, shifting some to get more comfortable._

_"Just let me sleep."_

_"'Kay~!"_

I smirked. "I should've spooned you."

"I would've kicked you out the window."

"Suspected as much." I chuckled before turning on my side to face him. He looked down at me, curiosity faintly showing in his eyes.

"What're you doing?"

He suddenly froze as I jumped on him, hugging him tightly. I pressed my face into his neck, snuggling my face against it. "Itachi-chan~!"

"Let go of me." He sighed.

"No! Now hug me back you weasel!" I snapped. He sighed before eventually his arms wrapped around my back and he rested his head against mine.

"You're annoying."

"You love me."

"Still annoying."

"I know." I smirked. At that moment I also noticed the fact that I was straddling him. Oh well, the weasel could deal with it.

"When are you leaving tomorrow?" I asked after a few moments.

"Probably eight or so. What about you?" He asked after a moment of consideration.

"Same. We're gonna try to get back to the Leaf in one day." He nodded and I sighed, something that didn't go unnoticed by him.

"What?"

"I don't want to leave you again." I mumbled, opening my eyes to look up at him. He was staring at the wall opposite of us but when he noticed my look he glanced at me.

"You know you have to."

"Unfortunately." I grumbled, tightening my grip on him. He chuckled quietly, a small smile on his face. I glared at his lips, not finding anything funny in the slightest.

"What's so amusing?" I growled.

"You." I rose an eyebrow and he continued. "A loyal Leaf ninja like yourself is best friends with the number one Konoha traitor. Also the fact that if anyone from the Leaf were to walk in all they'd see is you in a compromising position with myself."

I snorted. "I'd sense any of the bastards before they got near this room. As for my position, I like it. You're warm."

"You're weird for your age."

"Are you calling me old?!" He chuckled again as I moved my face from his neck, glaring at him. He smirked the way only an Uchiha can and I scowled.

"Stupid Weasel-chan." His eye twitched in annoyance and I snickered. He rolled his eyes and I rested my forehead against his collarbone, drawing a heart on his shirt over his actual heart.

"How long do you have?" I mumbled, hearing the sadness in my voice. His grip on me tightened slightly and he sighed.

"I've sworn to myself to stay alive until Sasuke comes to fight me." He mumbled. I frowned, pausing in my tracing.

"So you're telling me I'm teaching your brother how to kill you later?" I asked. He shrugged.

I rolled my eyes, sighing. "On a lighter note, what you been up to?"

He rose an eyebrow at me and we both snorted. "Yeah….don't answer that."

"No problem. Have you seen Granny Tora lately?" He wondered. I grinned, nodding.

"In fact, I saw her just before I left on this mission."

"Tell her I said hi whenever you see her. It's frustrating not being able to go get dango from there." He said, making me laugh.

"If I knew I'd run into you I'd have brought some with me." I smirked, causing him to frown at me. I smirked before I snapped my head towards the door, furrowing my eyebrows.

"Fuck."

"What is it?" Itachi asked, his guard instantly up and his body tense again.

I sighed, looking back at him. Nikko and Tenki were looking for me, probably. That'd be the only reason they were up here.

"The bitch probably died. The bastards are looking for me." I grumbled.

He nodded. "You should go then."

"Yeah, I know. I don't wanna though." I whined. He chuckled before softly pressing his lips to my forehead.

"Go, Hokori. I hope I see you again." He said. I blinked in surprise before grinning geniunly.

"I feel the same, Weasel-chan. Take care, best friend." I said cheerfully, before kissing his cheek and jumping off him and the bed. I grabbed the empty bag of dango and started to the door. When I put my hand on the knob I paused however and turned to him, picking up my Will of Fire necklace so he could see.

"I put a jutsu on both mine and yours when I was drawing on you earlier. If it ever starts to burn your skin, I'm dead. Likewise for me." He blinked in barely-hidden surprise before smiling.

"Goodbye, Hokori."

"See ya, Weasel-chan." I saluted him, dropping my necklace. I turned, making my way out of the room and headed down the hall quickly. I got to the door of the staircase leading to the roof garden before letting my chakra releash itself from its hidden state. Instantly Nikko's and Tenki's chakra started growing closer to mine.

Within a few minutes, they rounded the corner, breathing hard.

"Tsuki's dead!" They chorused. I rose an eyebrow before shrugging.

"Prepare her body for transport. We'll seal her within a scroll for the walk back. We leave at eight in the morning." They both blinked in surprise at my calm demeanor and I rose an eyebrow.

"Well?"

"Got it!" They chorused again before turning and rushing back down the hall they had came from.

I cast my eyes down towards the end of the hall, sighing. _It really was good to see you again, Weasel-chan._


	25. Chapter 25

**_~Chapter 25~_**

"_What _happened?" I questioned, staring at Tsunade wide-eyed. She looked at me seriously, her eyes shifting back down to the papers she was writing on.

"Uchiha Sasuke has abandoned Konoha. I've sent a team of Genin after him."

"You're kidding me!" I shouted, my eye wide in shock. _Sasuke….you duckbutt!_

"Kakashi has gone after them so don't even think about- hey!" She shouted, getting up to look out of the window I had just jumped out of.

_Tsunade, you idiot! If Naruto's hurt because of this…._

I scowled, pulling off my eye patch as I went full speed, becoming a blur for even the most trained eyes.

"Kakashi!" I shouted, appearing by his side. I put my eye patch back on, looking over at the man while he looked at me in surprise.

"Hokori. I thought you were in Lightning Country!"

"I just got back and Tsunade-baka told me what happened. Pakkun, how far away are they?" I questioned the pug.

"It's raining. Can you still hold the scent?" Kakashi asked on top of that.

"We're okay! Really close….this way!" He ordered before leading us over a cliff. I pumped chakra into my feet, landing beside Kakashi.

"….too late." Kakashi murmured as we stared at Naruto passed out on the ground. We walked over to him silently, me crouching down on one side with Pakkun while Kakashi crouched on Naruto's other side.

"Naruto….why did this have to happen?" Pakkun murmured. I looked at the slashed headband beside me, picking it up before taking a sniff.

Definitely Sasuke's….

I held it out to Pakkun, allowing him to sniff it as well. "It's Sasuke's."

I closed my eyes, letting out a deep sigh before putting the headband on Naruto's stomach, looking at Kakashi as he picked up Naruto.

"I couldn't make it in time. I'm sorry. Naruto…." Kakashi mumbled. "….knowing you….you really gave it your all….didn't you."

Kakashi looked over at me and I nodded, standing up. We both looked towards the forest on the other side of the border where Sasuke had no doubt stumbled off.

_Sasuke…._

I sighed again while Kakashi adjusted Naruto so he was holding him on his back. We looked up towards the statues of Uchiha Madara and the First Hokage, Kakashi mumbling quietly.

"Of course they picked this place…."

"How ironic." Pakkun stated.

"Yes….they say this river was born from a scar….left by a pair of warriors, long ago. You know when I watch the river flow by…..it's like it's showing me….that the battle, like it will never cease. Like the two men….who built Konoha Village, whose statues loom over us. Naruto and Sasuke….as long as they live, the cycle will continue."

"Master Kakashi….Master Hokori…." Both Kakashi and I looked over at Naruto while we jumped through the trees, Pakkun in between us.

"Where's Sasuke?" He asked. We all stared at him silently before I heard people jumping towards us.

"Kakashi! Hokori!" Oh, it was the medics….

"How's Uzumaki Naruto?" One questioned while they turned around to be heading the same way as us.

"He's doing well enough." Kakashi answered.

"And Sasuke? Where's Uchiha Sasuke?!" We were silent, Kakashi shaking his head. I looked over at Naruto with a frown, wishing I could hug the blonde.

"What of the other Genin?" Kakashi asked.

"Oh yes! Lady Hokage dispatched Medical Corps one and two. They found the Genin in various places, all injured. They performed simple first aid and carried them back."

"How are they?" I questioned, hoping none were going to die over Sasuke and his revenge.

"Right! Well. Nara Shikamaru suffered minor injuries. Inuzuka Kiba took some deep laceration….but his life is in no real danger. Hyuga Neji and Akimichi Choji are seriously wounded. Their fates are unknown at the moment."

I stared at the medic sadly before turning forward. Memories of Sasuke flashed through my head. The countless missions, him and Naruto arguing, me always annoying him. Even the sweet memories. The few where I actually got a smile on his damn face. No matter my grudge against the Uchiha's, he was still my student.

And now….

I sighed, closing my eyes. _Itachi….I hope you know what you've caused…._


	26. Chapter 26

**_~Chapter 26~_**

"Well, if that's what you want Foxy then I can't really stop you." I smiled at the blond, ruffling his hair. He pouted, swatting at my hand while I grinned. I had come to his hospital room for a visit and he had looked deep in thought.

And then he told me that he was going to go and train under Jiraiya for a few years.

"Hokori-sensei!" He whined.

I smiled sadly, removing my hand and then sat next to him on the bed, leaning against the headboard as he scooted to the side. "Listen Naruto." His eyes instantly went to mine, seeing as I barely addressed him seriously like this. "I really don't want you to go. You've become like a brother to me in all honesty. But, I've got to push those feelings aside for your best interest. You should go with Jiraiya. He'll teach you some amazing things, for sure. Just don't become too much of a pervert."

My serious expression turned teasing and his face flushed.

"Hokori-sensei! I'm not a pervert!"

"I didn't say you were one. Just that you shouldn't _become_ one. Well, above the normal range anyway. If you get to the Spoon's level I think I'll have to smash your head in." I smirked while his eye twitched.

"I don't think I'll ever reach that level, believe it."

"You created the Sexy Jutsu." I deadpanned. He sweatdropped, scratching the back of his neck with a nervous chuckle.

"Hehe…." He went to say something but we both paused, looking up as the hospital room door opened. I blinked, smirking at Kakashi as he took in the fact I was here. He blushed slightly, his trailing to the side before he stepped in the room.

"Naruto. Hokori." He greeted, nodding to us both.

"Awh, don't I get a better greeting than that? I am your _girlfriend _after all." I teased. His eye narrowed and he grumbled under his breath while Naruto's eyes widened.

"So you guys are finally official?! Dammit, I would've won that bet with Sasuke-teme!" He whined.

Both of our heads snapped to him, glaring. "What bet?"

"Uh….heh…..that you guys would date before or after the Cherry Blossom Festival next week?" He asked nervously.

I felt my eye twitching and I slammed my fist on to the top of his head, closing my eyes.

"Ow! Hokori-sensei! That hurt!" He grumbled, his hands going to the top of his head.

"Good." I grumbled, getting up and crossing my arms as I stalked over to Kakashi. He closed his eye in a smile, wrapping an arm around my waist before I was able to get past him and walk out of the room.

"You're not going anywhere." He chuckled, placing his masked lips against mine for a quick peck. I pouted, ignoring Naruto's fake gagging in the background.

"Why not?" I whined.

"Tsunade-sama needs us for something. I knew I'd find you here." He said, sticking his free hand in his pocket while the other one was still wrapped around me.

"Joy….and I told you I'd be here!" I grumbled causing him to sweatdrop.

"Right…." I smirked at him and he smiled back. I looked back onto the memories of last night; the night he _finally_ asked me out.

_"KAKASHI!" I screamed, running down the streets of Konoha right on the silver-haired man's trail._

_"I'm sorry!" He yelped, dodging a chakra powered punch that destroyed the ground instead of him._

_"You pervert!" I hissed, my eyes (yes, both of them seeing as I had my bracelet on) flashing as I followed after him. The pervert had walked into my bathroom. Now, I wouldn't have minded had I not just stepped out of the shower. So, when he saw my murderous look, he bolted while I just slipped on some short shorts and a tank top (my usual night clothes) and I followed after the baka._

_"It was an accident!" He whined._

_"Bullshit!" I growled, launching myself at him and landed on his back like a cat would when catching its prey._

_"Oof!" He slammed onto the ground face first with me sitting on his back, legs on either side of him._

_"I'll kill you." I snarled._

_He turned his head so I could see his one revealed eye, pouting underneath his mask. "But I seriously didn't mean too!"_

_"How could you not hear the shower running, dipshit?!"_

_"You had your music blasting." He deadpanned, referring to my habit of listening to _very_ loud music while I was in the shower._

_"That should've been a hint enough! You know I only do that when bathing!"_

_"Yeah, but you tend to leave it on for an hour after you're finished." He muttered. My eye twitched and I tugged at a strand of his hair harshly. He winced, letting out a whine like a puppy would._

_"Hokori-chaaaan. That hurt!"_

_"Good, you baka." I sighed, standing up. I extended my hand, helping him up before launching onto his back again._

_"What are you doing?" He grumbled as my arms wrapped around his neck. He placed his hands under my thighs so I wouldn't fall, glancing back at me curiously._

_"I'm too lazy to walk home. Now, get along little Spoon." I ordered, flicking a hand forward. His eye twitched and he sighed, doing as I ordered._

_When he finally made his way back to my apartment I jumped off his back, heading towards the kitchen. I glanced over my shoulder, smiling at him ignoring the early incident. "Sake?"_

_"Sure." He said, flopping onto the couch as he pulled down his mask._

_I smirked at the attractive male, enjoying the fact that I was one of the few, if not only, people who were able to see under that mask of his. I quickly grabbed the sake from the fridge, grabbing two glasses as well and then walked back into the living room._

_"Hey, I've been meaning to ask you something." He said, his thoughtful and serious expression turning to a nervous one as I poured out the sake._

_"What?" I looked at him curiously, sipping at the alcohol._

_He stared at me for a moment then, with a quiet sigh, he blurted: "Will you go out with me? You know, officially?"_

_My eyes widened and I choked on my sake, pounding a fist against my chest. Kakashi's eyes widened and he slapped my back, eyeing me cautiously._

_"I-I….yes." I told him, leaning back as I cleared my throat._

_He blinked. "What?"_

_"I said yes. I'll go out with you, Spoon." I smirked while he sweatdropped. He shook his head, chuckling quietly before giving me a closed-eye smile._

"I'll see you later, Foxy!" I called to the blonde, snapping out of my memories. He nodded, smirking slyly.

"Don't get caught making out, sensei."

Both Kakashi and I glowered at him before disappearing in a poof.

"Oi, Tsunade-yotta~!" I called, walking into her office.

She looked up with a glare, drool on the side of her mouth and a paper stuck to her cheek. "I'm not drunk!"

"Then why do you reek of sake?" I asked cheekily, causing her to glower at me.

"Shut up, Hokori." She sighed, leaning back in her chair with a hand to her forehead. She frowned, pulling the paper off her cheek with a wince.

"Yeah, yeah. So, what'd you need me for?" I asked curiously.

"Well, I needed _both _of you along with Guy and Tsume." She nodded to the door where Guy and Inuzuka Tsume had just entered. "You three will be heading out on an S-rank mission to a village near the border with Hot Spring Country. Someone tipped us off to four members of the Akatsuki currently residing in the vicinity."

"Is it a reliable source?" I questioned doubtfully.

"Yes. Now, get going." She ordered, tossing me the mission scroll. I caught it, glancing over the more detailed information with the others looking over my shoulder.

"Who's the team leader?" Guy questioned curiously.

"Hokori." Tsunade said after a moment of glancing between the four of us.

I sweatdropped before sighing and turned to the other three. "Let's meet up in thirty minutes at the East gate."

They all nodded and, with a quick bye to Kakashi, I disappeared. I appeared in my apartment, startling Chi. I sent my dog an annoyed look.

"So, where have you been?"

"Out." Was his answer. My eye twitched and I went into my room with him on my tail, stuffing things into my traveling bag.

"You're coming with me on a mission."

"What is it?" He questioned, tilting his head.

"S-rank to the border of Hot Spring Country. Kakashi, Guy, Tsume and I are being sent to intercept four members of the Akatsuki." I informed, rechecking all of my weapons before pulling out my sword and inspecting it.

"Alright. Ready when you are." He said, smirking wolfishly.

"Whatever." I rolled my eyes playfully before resting a hand on his head and transporting us to the East gate.


	27. Chapter 27

**_~Chapter 27~_**

"We should be arriving in the village by mid-day tomorrow." I told the others as we settled down in a secluded clearing, rolling out our sleeping bags.

"In that case, we all better get ready for a fight, correct?" Kuromaru, Tsume's black and white wolf, questioned. He turned his head to look at me and I nodded at the eye-patch wearing canine.

"Well, the sooner we're done with this mission the better. I'll take first watch." Chi announced. I scowled, shifting my eyes to look at him.

"Why?"

"Because, I need to get back to the village quickly." He stated. My eyes narrowed in suspicion and he flopped his ears back, looking away. I scoffed before waving a hand in his direction.

"Whatever. Wake me up at midnight and I'll take my shift. Who wants to go after me?" I nodded when Tsume raised her hand and then it'd be Kuromaru then Kakashi and then Guy.

"Finally, we're here." I grumbled, glancing around the village beneath us. We were all looking down from tree branches, watching the people strolling by as they shopped, met up with others or any other meaningless thing.

"I think I see them." Tsume suddenly muttered. I looked up at her and then switched my gaze to the spot she was looking at. I caught a flash of a black cloak as someone rounded a corner and I scowled, looking over at Chi.

He nodded, performing the Shadow Bat Wing Jutsu before jumping out into the sky. I kept my eyes on him as he quickly descended high into the air, looking like a simple bird. After a few minutes he returned to us, his ears flopped back.

"It's definitely them. All four of them are heading towards the temple over there." He swung his head towards a tall temple near the edge of the town and I nodded, looking at the others.

"Alright, everyone. Kakashi and I will circle around to the front with Chi. Guy, Tsume and Kuromaru, you three will get behind them. Once we all are in position, attack to kill." All of them nodded, their faces set into ones of determination before we all dispersed.

Once in position I glanced over at Kakashi, nodding my head. He got the signal, exchanging it to Guy who exchanged it to Tsume. All together we jumped out, intercepting the Akatsuki on the lone road they were walking on, the village buildings having stopped a few yards back. This one road winded into the landscape, leading directly towards the temple.

All four of the Akatsuki stopped, scowls morphing onto their features. They were all males with two of them wearing masks. One had his entire face covered except for his eyes and a slashed Waterfall Village attached to it. The other male was hunchbacked and only had his mouth covered. Now, the other two guys were….strange. There was a girly-looking blond boy from Iwagakure and the other one had slicked back silver hair with a Yugakure headband around his neck along with a Jashin pendent.

"Oh joy, a Jashinist." I mumbled, pulling my sword out with a scowl. The silver-haired man perked up, a cocky smile appearing on his lips.

"Oh, so you fucking know about Jashin-sama, ay bitch?"

My eye twitched and I growled. "Yup. You fuckers that follow him are all dumbasses. Every single one of you are all idiotic and blood crazed masochists." The males purple eyes flared with rage with the girly-looking blond snickered.

"You hear that, Hidan? Finally someone who agrees with us, yeah!"

"Shut the fuck up, Deidara-_chan_." The Jashinist sneered. The blond instantly scowled, an irk mark appearing on his head.

Before he could start ranting, the masked men smacked both of the others over the head. The Waterfall one smacked the Jashinist with his hand while, unlucky for the blond, the girly-one got smacked with an iron tail.

"Shut up, you brats. In case you haven't noticed, they're ready to kill us." The hunchback one rasped.

"Ha! They can fucking try!" Hidan scoffed.

I sighed, glancing over at Kakashi and rolling my eyes. I quickly lit a cigarette, feeling as if I'd need it. The Jashinist's eyes flared as he looked over at me, pulling his triple-bladed scythe from his back.

"I'm fighting this bitch."

A frown flitted to my lips, a teasing look appearing in my eyes. "Damn. Thought I'd be taking on the he-she."

The blond instantly starting yelling at me while I snickered, dodging an attack from Hidan. With that one move, all of us got serious and engaged in battle. Guy against the Waterfall village nin, Tsume against the hunchback one and Kakashi against Deidara.

"Oops, missed me again." I teased, avoiding another swipe from the male.

"Stop fucking dodging, bitch!" He snarled, his speed increasing rapidly. I scowled, dodging to the side but still needing to block the scythe as it suddenly turned in midair, following me.

I narrowed my eyes as Hidan let out a crazy laugh, the blade just barely cutting my skin. Instead it just caught my eye patch, slicing it. A smirk flitted across my lips and I looked over at the grinning male.

"Ooh, you shouldn't have done that."

A grin stretched over my lips as my eye snapped open, glowing red. My markings appeared as my chakra flared exponentially. My teeth and nails sharpened and I grabbed the eye patch as it fell, stuffing it into my weapons pouch.

With a nasty smile, I disappeared, sheathing my sword before appearing behind Hidan. My fist made contact with the side of his head, causing him to go skidding twenty feet across the ground.

"What the fuck!" He screamed, getting up immediately and pulling his scythe back to him. He launched it at me again but I was busy making hand signs, exchanging a glance with Chi. He was already in the air and I smirked, starting to run around Hidan rapidly. Flames escaped my mouth at the same time as Chi's, the jutsu's name forming at my lips. "Double Flame: Dirt Tornado Whirlwind!"

I could hear Hidan's screeching as he was burned to a crisp, knowing that he wouldn't die. That was something I hated about Jashinist's – they don't die.

"Damn immortals." I grumbled, cutting off the jutsu and catching sight of Hidan's crispy black flesh. He was snarling, rage in his eyes as he supported himself with his scythe.

"You bitch! Do you know how much that fucking hurt?!"

"I thought you were a masochist?" I replied cheekily.

"When I'm sharing the pain! Don't act like—fuck!" I chuckled as Chi suddenly swept by, taking off Hidan's arm that wasn't supporting his scythe. Chi landed by my side, flames erupting from his throat and burning the arm to ashes.

Hidan watched, his jaw dropped before he started moving the stub of his arm up and down, his eyes the size of dinner plates and his voice laced with anger.

"You fucking mutt! I _need_ that fucking arm! Kakuzu's gonna fucking kill me 'cause I'll need a new one, dammit! I don't want another bastard's arm, you fucker!"

"Too late." Chi replied, a wolfish smirk forming. Instantly twenty irk marks formed on Hidan's head and he sent his scythe hurtling towards us.

I appeared behind him, fist engulfed in the rainbow colored flames of my Nijiryu jutsu. My fist met his back, slamming through to his chest and puncturing his lung while internally roasting it.

The male grunted, sliding forward before he flicked his wrist of his remaining arm. I gasped as I felt the scythe's blades lodging into my side. I looked at it in shock before scowling and ripping it out, severing the cord attached to it before jumping away from Hidan, his scythe in my hand.

The silver-haired Jashinist was looking at his sword blankly, his eyebrow twitching. "You took….my fucking scythe….first my damn arm and now my scythe! What the hell you motherfucker?!"

I scowled at him, throwing the scythe away and faintly watched as it went about fifty yards away before landing in a river. Hidan was watching the splash, his jaw dropped before turning to yell at me some more.

I smirked, forming handsigns quickly before blowing out blue-colored flames. "Fire Dragon Jutsu!"

Hidan continued yelling as he was thrown into the air by the fire dragon before being hit again by Chi, who was using the same jutsu.

I continued looking on with a smug grin before I wavered slightly. I scowled, wandering what was happening before looking down. My mouth dropped and I stared at the large puddle of blood surrounding me and soaking the lower half of my body.

_How….how did I not notice this?_ I thought, focus drifting in and out. Suddenly, it was gone and I felt myself plummeting to the ground.

**_~Chi's POV~_**

I suddenly heard a _thump_ and my ears twitched before I turned my head, looking over at Hokori to ask what the sound was. What my eyes met, however, caused a gasp to rip past my teeth.

Hokori was passed out on the ground, blood pooling around her. Quickly I pictured handsigns in my mind, sending a one sided Double Flame: Dirt Tornado Whirlwind towards the Jashinist known as Hidan. He let out a scream of anger as he was sent throughout the sky, probably landing a mile away.

With him taken care of I quickly landed beside Hokori, nudging her with my nose. "Hokori! Hokori wake up, dammit!"

Her eyes slightly flickered, her arms slowly losing her kekkei genkai markings. My eyes widened and I sent out a howl, informing Kuromaru of what had happened in our canine language.

With him informed I quickly pulled Hokori onto my back gently, my black bat wings appearing as I preformed the Shadow Bat Wing Jutsu. I launched myself into the air as Guy, Kakashi, Kuromaru and Tsume watched in shock before returning to their battles.

With a determined growl I sent chakra into the wings, flitting off in a burst of speed.


	28. Chapter 28

**_~Chapter 28~_**

**_-Kakashi's POV-_**

_Hokori….how was Hokori of all people injured this bad?!_ I thought, pacing around the waiting room in the hospital.

After she had left, the mission had been deemed as a failure. We had to retreat, seeing as Tsume had been hit with a jutsu from the ex-Waterfall ninja. Guy had been injected with a deadly poison from the puppet-using man. I had made it out with most burn marks from Deidara's constantly use of explosives.

But now, Guy and Tsume were quickly recovering, I had been treated with burn salve and Hokori was still in the ER. Chi was sitting beside me, constantly growling under his breath while his eyes were fixated in a glare towards the doors. He was waiting – expecting for a doctor to come out.

We waited for hours and I finally had to sit in one of the waiting chairs, too nervous to even read Make-Out Paradise. Eventually Naruto and Sakura came bursting through the doors and I blinked in slight surprise, having expected Naruto to already be on his journey with Jiraiya-sama by this point.

"Kakashi-sensei! How's Hokori-sensei?!" They both shouted, rushing to my side. Sakura was hugging Chi while they both looked at me, awaiting my answer.

I sighed, rubbing a hand down my face tiredly. "She's still in the ER. They haven't told me anything yet."

"What happened anyway?! Hokori-sensei hasn't been injured since the Land of Waves, believe it!"

"She was battling….and the fucker's scythe rammed into her side. She quickly removed it, so I didn't think the wound was that bad….but then she collapsed in a pool of her own blood." Chi answered, his ears flopping back against his head with a whine at the end. Sakura gasped along with Naruto and they both hugged the large canine.

Suddenly the doors to the hallway opened, revealing Hana Inuzuka, the daughter of Tsume if I remembered correctly.

"Chi!"

Chi's head snapped up and he switched his gaze to the young Inuzuka, ears perking.

"It's Yuki! Her pups are coming!"

Chi's eyes widened and he looked towards the Inuzuka and then towards the ER, a torn look appearing in his eyes. Finally he stumbled out an answer, looking over at the girl in confusion. "But….I thought they weren't expected for a week!"

"They're coming earlier than expected. What are you even doing in her anyway?"

"Hokori's been injured." I informed the girl solemnly. Her eyes darkened, flashing in surprise before she also looked towards the door of the ER.

"I see….mom told me everyone had been injured during their mission. Kuromaru's currently suffering from all four of his legs being broken. I didn't know one of you six had been critically wounded, however."

"T-tell Yuki…." Chi trailed off before sighing and closing his eyes. After a moment he opened them, gray eyes blazing with loyalty. "Tell her I'm sorry but Hokori comes first. If it wasn't for her I'd of died of starvation trapped in a fence when I was a puppy. I've been ignoring her lately, always spending time with Yuki over her, always disappearing. This time I'm not leaving."

Hana's eyes softened and she nodded, turning back to go into the hallway. "I understand. Come to the clinic when Hokori recovers."

Chi nodded, head swiveling back towards the ER doors as he watched, as he waited. Naruto and Sakura were watching him in shock, however and I too was surprised.

"You're having puppies?"

"I always thought you were bullshitting us when you didn't deny having a girlfriend, believe it!"

"She's my mate, brat." Chi snarled. Both the Genin smirked at the canine before we all turned our heads to the ER as the doors slammed open.

"Tsunade-sama." I stated, looking at her in expectation.

She glanced over the four of us, pulling off her blood-covered surgical gloves.

"Hokori's pulling through."

We all let out a breath of relief. I felt a weight being lifted from my shoulders as I rubbed a hand against the back of my neck.

"The Hinome clan's kekkei genkai is certainly impressive. It's causing a rapid regeneration of her skin and all blood that's been lost. She should be conscious by morning. Luckily the wound avoided all of her organs along with her uterus."

"Uterus?" Naruto asked in confusion.

Tsunade blinked, surprise flitting across her features at all of our confused looks. "You don't know? Hokori's ten weeks pregnant. Then again, I don't even think she knew, considering the fact she's gained no weight whatsoever."

My eyes widened drastically, along with Chi's, Naruto's and Sakura's.

"P-pregnant?" I stammered. Tsunade smiled, a sadistic gleam in her eye at my shock.

"Congratulations, Kakashi. You're going to be a daddy."

* * *

**The End**

_This is my first story on , and I hope you've liked it. It's already been up on but I decided to transfer it here as well. I may transfer a few other stories, but I don't know yet. Thanks for reading c:_


End file.
